REUNION (EVERLASTING LOVE)
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Setelah berpisah selama 10 tahun dan menjalani kehidupan masing-masing, akhirnya Donghae dan Hyukjae di pertemukan kembali di situasi yang berbeda. Akankah rasa cinta itu masih tetap sama seperti sebelumnya? [M-PREG]
1. Finding My Old Love

**REUNION **

**(EVERLASTING LOVE)**

**Main Cast:**** Lee Donghae****, Lee Hyukjae  
><strong>

****Genre:** Romance, Family, Friendship  
><strong>

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**Whenever love went wrong, ours would still be strong because we'd have our own EVERLASTING LOVE**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Di dunia yang fana ini memang tidak ada yang abadi. Jika ada pertemuan, maka akan ada perpisahan. Ada saatnya kita harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal meskipun sesungguhnya hati kecil tidak menghendaki perpisahan itu. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang perpisahan adalah hal yang mengerikan dan tidak bisa dibayangkan, bagaimana bila suatu saat kita harus berpisah dengan orang yang benar-benar kita sayangi? Akankah hati ini siap? Akankah pertemuan selanjutnya jauh lebih membahagiakan? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu mungkin timbul pada orang yang tidak siap dengan perpisahan. Tapi, bagaimana jika perpisahan itu ternyata adalah awal mula untuk membentuk pertemuan yang baru yang lebih berkesan dari pertemuan sebelumnya? Takdir Tuhan siapa yang tahu? Jika hari ini bersedih karena berpisah, mungkin besok akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang menghapus kesedihan itu.<p>

Perpisahan itu juga dialami oleh grup musik yang melegenda, Super Junior. Hari ini, tepat sepuluh tahun setelah grup musik yang melegenda itu bubar. Kelimabelas membernya sudah hidup masing-masing dan terpisah, setelah sekian lama bersama akhirnya mereka hidup berpisah dan menjalani kehidupan baru tanpa hingar-bingar teriakan penggemar dan sorotan lampu kamera. Meskipun telah resmi bubar dan menjalani kehidupan masing-masing, mereka masih tetap saling menjaga komunikasi satu sama lain. Tapi, karena kesibukan masing-masing dan beberapa member ada yang menikah dan tinggal di luar negeri, mereka kesulitan untuk bertemu. Mereka hanya tetap berkomunikasi lewat telepon atau sesekali bertukar pesan ketika mereka punya waktu senggang. Setelah sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu, rasanya rindu sekali berkumpul dan bercanda bersama seperti saat mereka masih berada dalam satu grup dulu.

Donghae tersenyum mengingat saat-saat konyol bersama member yang lain sambil memandang keluar jendela. Pertengahan musim dingin di London, salju turun begitu lebat mengingatkan Donghae pada Hyukjae. Saat musim dingin tiba seperti sekarang ini, biasanya Donghae mengajak Hyukjae bermain Ski dan saling melempar bola-bola salju. Tapi sudah sepuluh tahun terakhir ini Donghae tidak melakukan kegiatan itu lagi karena tiga tahun setelah Super Junior bubar, hubungan Donghae dan Hyukjae juga berakhir. Selain karena waktu bertemu yang mulai sulit, tuntutan orangtua masing-masing untuk menikah dengan seorang gadis dan memberikan cucu membuat Donghae dan Hyukjae terpaksa putus dan menikahi pilihan orangtua masing-masing. Konyol memang, tapi bagi Donghae dan Hyukjae melawan orangtua bukanlah pilihan yang baik. Akhirnya, Donghae menikah dengan seorang sutradara cantik yang terkenal dan memiliki sepasang anak kembar. Lee Jeno dan Lee Haru. Jeno, anak laki-laki yang lahir dua menit lebih dulu dari adik perempuannya Haru. Bulan Juli tahun depan, mereka akan berulang tahun yang ke tujuh. Sebenarnya, sebelum ulang tahun si kembar datang, Donghae berencana membawa mereka pulang ke Korea untuk bertemu dengan nenek dan paman mereka. Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun Donghae meninggalkan Korea dan ia sudah mulai bosan tinggal di London. Tapi setelah di pikir-pikir lagi, menunggu sampai bulan Juli datang terlalu lama. Jadi, Donghae memutuskan untuk meninggalkan London besok pagi bersama kedua anaknya. Untuk apa lagi tinggal di London? Istrinya bahkan minta cerai dua tahun yang lalu dengan alasan Donghae dan anak-anak hanya menghambat karirnya sebagai sutradara. Akhirnya setelah pertimbangan dan pertengkaran hebat, mereka berpisah. Hak asuh jatuh ke tangan Donghae karena mantan istrinya tidak mau mengasuh mereka. Jadi menurut Donghae, setelah perpisahan dengan mantan istrinya tidak ada lagi alasan baginya untuk menetap di London.

"_Dad_?"

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela saat gendang telinganya menangkap suara Haru yang sedikit bergetar. Gadis kecil bermata bening yang ia dapatkan dari sang ayah itu sepertinya habis menangis karena matanya sembab, hidung dan pipi putihnya merona merah.

"Kau menangis? Kenapa? Mana kakakmu?"

"Aku mimpi buruk, aku mimpi _mom_ berteriak-teriak pada _daddy_ dan memukul _daddy_."

"_It's okay, don't cry. Where's your brother, huh_?"

Donghae meraih tangan kecil Haru kemudian memeluknya, menepuk-nepuk kecil punggungnya agar putri kecilnya itu tenang dan berhenti menangis.

"_Oppa_ tidurnya pulas sekali, sudah aku bangunkan tapi tidak bangun-bangun."

"Hari masih gelap, sebaiknya kau tidur lagi. Ingat? Besok kita akan ke Korea bertemu dengan paman dan nenek."

Haru turun dari pangkuan sang ayah dan mengangguk patuh. Gadis kecil itu mengecup pipi kanan Donghae sebelum melambaikan tangannya dan mengucapkan selamat malam pada ayahnya. Donghae tersenyum mendapatkan kecupan kecil dari putrinya, sampai saat ini alasan Donghae bertahan di tengah-tengah neraka rumah tangga bersama mantan istrinya adalah karena kedua anaknya. Jika bukan karena mantan istrinya hamil, mungkin Donghae sudah menceraikannya sebulan setelah pernikahan. Mantan istrinya bukanlah tipe gadis baik-baik yang patuh, setiap hari dia hanya sibuk mengurus dirinya sendiri dan tidak pernah peduli apakah Donghae dan anak-anak sudah makan atau belum.

Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, Donghae punya alasan lain kenapa ia ingin pulang ke Korea. Selain merindukan ibu dan kakaknya, Donghae juga sebenarnya ingin bertemu dengan Hyukjae sekali lagi. Meskipun sepuluh tahun telah berlalu, rasa cinta itu masih ada dan tertanam kuat di hatinya. Dulu, saat Donghae dan Hyukjae memutuskan mengakhiri hubungan mereka, Donghae dan Hyukjae hanya berkomunikasi lewat pesan singkat. Tidak ada pelukan atau kecupan perpisahan. Seperti yang sudah di ceritakan sebelumnya, Donghae dan Hyukjae sulit sekali bertemu setelah grup mereka bubar. Jadi sekarang, Donghae ingin menebus waktu sepuluh tahun yang hilang itu dengan kembali mencari keberadaan Hyukjae. Donghae ingin bertemu Hyukjae sekali lagi meskipun seandainya Hyukjae sudah menjadi milik orang lain, setidaknya Donghae ingin bertemu sebagai teman.

_Karena kisah kita belum selesai dan tidak akan pernah selesai..._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ooODEOoo<strong>

* * *

><p>Pagi-pagi sebelum ke studio musik tempatnya bekerja, Hyukjae sibuk memandikan dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Lee Jisung anak semata wayangnya. Pagi ini Jisung rewel sekali karena tiba-tiba tidak mau makan dan tidak mau melakukan apapun. Bocah berusia lima tahun itu hanya terus menangis dan melarang Hyukjae pergi bekerja. Hyukjae tidak tahu alasan kenapa Jisung begitu rewel sampai ia menyentuh kening Jisung barulah ia tahu penyebab Jisung menjadi rewel. Ternyata putra kesayangannya itu demam, suhu tubuhnya mencapai tigapuluh sembilan derajat celcius. Terpaksa Hyukjae mengurungkan niatnya pergi ke studio musik karena Jisung sakit dan tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah. Istri Hyukjae meninggal setelah melahirkan Jisung. Jadi setelah kepergian istrinya, Hyukjae merawat anaknya sendiri tanpa bantuan siapapun. Orangtua Hyukjae hanya datang sesekali di akhir pekan untuk menjenguk Jisung tapi di hari-hari biasa, Jisung di tinggal sendirian di rumah sementara ayahnya pergi ke studio musik untuk bekerja.<p>

Hyukjae menyimpan kembali tasnya dan buru-buru membawa Jisung ke rumah sakit. Sebelumnya Hyukjae sudah menghubungi orangtua dan kakaknya, tidak lupa ia juga menelepon rekannya di kantor. Sebenarnya, hari ini ada _recording_ seorang penyanyi terkenal dan sebagai produser seharusnya Hyukjae ada di sana. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Anaknya jauh lebih penting dari pekerjaannya sekarang. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Jisung, mungkin Hyukjae akan menyesal seumur hidup dan tidak bisa bangkit lagi karena selama ini Jisung adalah satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia ingin hidup setelah ditinggalkan oleh Donghae.

"Sebenarnya aku baik-baik saja tidak perlu sampai ke rumah sakit. Ayah hanya perlu merawatku di rumah, kenapa malah membawaku kemari?"

Meski sedang sakit, Jisung masih sempat mengomeli ayahnya. Hyukjae tersenyum sambil mengelus puncak kepala Jisung yang kini sedang terbaring di tempat tidur, hati Hyukjae miris melihat jarum infus menusuk tangan kecil putranya.

"Siapa bilang kau baik-baik saja? Kau demam tinggi sekali! Ayah bahkan bisa menggoreng telur di keningmu saking panasnya. Cepat sembuh, _buddy_!"

Sambil menunggu Jisung tertidur, Hyukjae melihat keluar jendela. Pemandangan dari lantai 17 tampak sangat indah, Hyukjae bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana butiran-butiran salju perlahan turun ke bumi. Sudah desember lagi, yang artinya sudah sepuluh tahun Hyukjae tidak bertemu dengan Donghae. Sejujurnya, Hyukjae penasaran dengan keadaan Donghae sekarang. Apakah dia bahagia? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Dengan siapa dia tinggal? Dan banyak lagi pertanyaan yang selalu mengelilingi kepala Hyukjae setiap harinya. Hyukjae benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana kabar Donghae sekarang, ia bahkan tidak punya nomor ponsel Donghae dan tidak tahu harus menghubungi kemana. Hyukjae hanya tahu Donghae berada di London tapi tidak tahu dimana dia tinggal dan bersama siapa.

Meski sudah bertahun-tahun, Hyukjae masih belum mampu melupakan Donghae seutuhnya. Setidaknya, dalam seminggu ada saatnya Hyukjae hanya memikirkan Donghae seharian penuh. Hyukjae sering berpikiran, apakah Donghae bahagia dengan pernikahannya? Hingga mampu melupakannya dan tidak menghubunginya sama kali.

"Ayah?"

"Ya, sayang?"

Hyukjae meninggalkan jendela dan kembali ke samping anaknya. Sepertinya, Jisung membutuhkan sesuatu karena sudah selarut ini Jisung belum juga memejamkan matanya.

"Aku mau bertanya sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Paman yang berada di foto bersama ayah itu siapa? Sepertinya, foto paman itu bersama ayah lebih banyak daripada foto ibu. Dia teman ayah? Sahabat?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Jisung yang tiba-tiba, Hyukjae jadi salah tingkah dan bingung harus menjelaskannya bagaimana. Rupanya Jisung sudah semakin besar, hingga mampu melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu pada Hyukjae. Jisung benar, di rumah besar Hyukjae ada banyak fotonya bersama Donghae. Bahkan foto yang tergantung di kamar Hyukjae bukan foto pernikahannya dengan sang istri melainkan fotonya bersama Donghae saat mereka berlibur di Swiss beberapa tahun silam.

"Dia—dia sahabat dekat ayah. Hm, orang yang ayah cintai. Sangat ayah cintai."

"Melebihi ibu?"

Hyukjae tersenyum, jemarinya mengelus pipi putih Jisung. Semakin hari, Jisung semakin kritis saja. Jisung tidak akan puas bertanya jika jawaban Hyukjae tidak membuatnya puas.

"Ayah menyukai ibumu tapi orang yang ayah cintai adalah paman itu."

"Oh."

Bocah bermata sipit yang serupa dengan ayahnya itu mengangguk tanpa mengerti maksud perkataan ayahnya, ia kemudian menguap dan memejamkan matanya.

_Kisahku dengannya mungkin belum berakhir, atau bahkan tidak akan berakhir sama sekali._

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>JJAN~~~ ! ^^<strong>

**Fanfic baru lagi hahahah, ini teaser aja sih. tadinya saya mau hiatus sementara waktu karena kerjaan tapi, tiba-tiba ide ini muncul dan sayang aja kl gak di ketik..nanti malah menguap hahahah**

**Oh, ini juga fanfic dgn genre fluffy dan minim konflik sebagai permintaan maaf krn kemaren bikin kalian nangis di Brother-In-Law kkkk**

**semoga suka ya~ ^^**

**gimana bagus gak?**

**penasaran gak?**

**mau di lanjut gak?**

**Review dong~~~~ ^^**

**Oh, tapi maaf ya saya gak janji update kilat kaya biasanya karena yah, kalian juga tahu sendiri saya kerja dan waktunya gak banyak ^^**

**oke, reviwe ya...ini di lanjut apa selesai aja sampai di sini? ^^**

**.**

**.**

**With Love,**

**Milkyta Lee**


	2. Comeback To Me, Please?

**REUNION**

**(EVERLASTING LOVE)**

**Main Cast:**** Lee Donghae****, Lee Hyukjae  
><strong>

****Genre:** Romance, Family, Friendship  
><strong>

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**Whenever love went wrong, ours would still be strong because we'd have our own EVERLASTING LOVE**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Menempuh perjalanan selama hampir sebelas jam tidaklah mudah bagi anak-anak seusia Jeno dan Haru, terlebih ketika musim dingin seperti ini. Begitu sampai di Seoul, mereka berdua terus merengek karena lelah dan lapar. Bukan hanya anak-anak saja yang merasa lelah, Donghae pun sama. Apa lagi, dia harus menjaga dua anak dan membawa barang-barang mereka yang tidak sedikit sendirian. Melihat Haru yang hampir menangis, Donghae pun sama frustasinya dan ingin menangis. Perjalanan dari London ke Seoul benar-benar membuatnya lelah dan frustasi.<p>

Saat Haru mulai tenang dan tidur di pangkuan Donghae, kini giliran Jeno yang merengek dan rewel. Biasanya, Jeno tidak banyak bicara dan tidak pernah rewel tapi hari ini dia jadi ikut-ikutan seperti adiknya. Sudah hampir limabelas menit Donghae menunggu di bandara tapi kakaknya belum juga datang menjemput. Jika dalam tigapuluh menit Donghwa tidak juga datang, maka Donghae akan benar-benar menjadi gila!

"Sebentar lagi paman datang, berhenti merengek. Kau mau apa?"

"Aku lapar, _dad_."

Donghae melirik jam tangannya sekilas, ternyata memang sudah waktunya si kembar untuk makan. Pantas saja mereka berdua rewel dan terus menangis.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi sampai paman datang, _Okay_? Kau mau makan apa?"

"Hm, _cake_! Strawberry _cake_ yang besar! _Dad_ bilang, _dad_ punya sahabat di Seoul yang membuka café kue. Aku mau kesana sekarang!"

Donghae termenung mendengar ucapan anak sulungnya. Setahun yang lalu Donghae pernah menceritakan soal Hyukjae pada Jeno, tidak di sangka Jeno masih mengingat ceritanya soal Hyukjae yang punya café dan menjual berbagai kue yang enak. Tapi masalahnya sekarang, Donghae tidak tahu apakah Hyukjae masih membuka cafénya atau tidak. Mungkin saja kan, setelah Hyukjae menikah dia menutup usahanya dan fokus bekerja di tempat lain, berbahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya. Donghae mendesah palan, ia benar-benar tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Bukannya tidak suka melihat Hyukjae bahagia, hanya saja Donghae ingin menjadi orang yang membahagiakannya, bukan orang lain.

"Anak pintar, kau mengingat semua cerita _daddy_ soal paman Hyukjae."

"Karena _dad_ bilang, dia adalah orang yang sangat _dad_ cintai dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat _dad_ bahagia."

"Benar, dia orang yang paling berharga untuk _dad_. Setelah paman kalian yang lelet itu datang, kita akan mencari tahu keberadaannya."

Karena tangan kanannya sedang memangku Haru, Donghae meraih Jeno dengan tangan kirinya kemudian mengecup puncak kepala anak sulungnya berkali-kali, membuatnya terkikik geli dan melupakan rasa laparnya tadi.

"Lee Donghae!"

Donghae menoleh ke arah kakaknya yang berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya. Memasuki usia kepala empat, tidak membuat ketampanan kakaknya berkurang sedikitpun. Donghwa masih sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu, hanya saja berat badannya sedikit naik dan membuatnya sangat lelet.

"_Hyung_! Kau mau membuatku gila? Aku hampir menangis karena anak-anak rewel!"

"Maaf, aku sibuk di restoran. Oh, ngomong-ngomong bukankah kau akan mengadakan pameran foto di London tahun depan? Kenapa tiba-tiba pulang?"

Donghwa membawa sebagian barang-barang Donghae sambil memangku Jeno yang mulai terkulai lemas di bahunya. Matanya perlahan mulai tertutup dan akhirnya ia terlelap tidur.

"Batal, sebagai gantinya aku akan mengadakan pameran di sini. Kenapa tiba-tiba pulang? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya merindukannya dan kali ini aku tidak akan menyerah padanya meski aku harus melewati banyak masalah. Selama sepuluh tahun, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya dan aku merasa bersalah karena meninggalkanya begitu saja tanpa perpisahan yang layak. Aku masih mencintainya bahkan setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu aku masih sangat mencintainya dan terus merindukannya."

Donghwa mengembuskan nafasnya, ia tahu siapa yang di maksud adiknya dan kemana arah pembicaraan ini mengarah. Selama di London, Donghae selalu meneleponnya dan menceritakan soal kegundahan hatinya yang tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Hyukjae. Apa mau di kata? Sejak awal Donghae memang tidak mencintai istrinya, di dalam hatinya hanya ada Hyukjae seorang. Kalau saja ibunya tidak memaksa Donghae untuk hidup normal dan mempunyai anak, mungkin hingga saat ini Donghae sedang berbahagia dengan Hyukjae.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anak-anak?"

"Mereka mengerti. _Hyung_, di jaman seperti sekarang hal seperti itu bukan hal yang tabu lagi. Di London ada banyak orang sepertiku, jadi tidak sulit memberi pengertian pada Jeno dan Haru soal keadaanku dan Hyukjae. Ngomong-ngomong, apa Hyukjae masih membuka cafénya?"

"Masih, tapi sekarang bukan Hyukjae yang mengelolanya. Hyukjae sibuk sebagai produser musik, jadi urusan café dia serahkan sepenuhnya pada kakaknya. Kenapa?"

"Jeno ingin makan kue di sana."

"Oh."

Diam-diam, Donghae merasa lega dan membuatnya tersenyum tanpa sadar. Donghae lega, ternyata Hyukjae tidak pergi kemanapun. Mungkin dengan begini, Donghae tidak akan kesulitan mencari Hyukjae. Yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah, bagaimana jika ternyata Hyukjae sudah melupakannya dan hidup bahagia bersama orang lain?

"Bagaimana rumah tangganya?"

"Soal itu lebih baik kau tanyakan saja sendiri padanya. Aku tidak tahu banyak soal rumah tangganya. Nah, sudah sampai."

Ternyata hanya perlu menempuh waktu kurang dari tigapuluh menit untuk sampai di café milik Hyukjae. Sepuluh tahun berlalu dan café ini sudah banyak berubah, terlihat lebih klasik dan santai. Donghae melangkah masuk dengan langkah yang ragu, ia menuntun kedua anaknya yang terlihat masih mengantuk.

_Bagaimana kalau Hyukjae tidak suka dengan kedatanganku?_

Hanya satu pertanyaan itu yang terus berputar-putar di kepala Donghae. Café Hyukjae hari ini cukup ramai, mungkin karena ini sudah masuk jam makan malam dan hari ini kebetulan akhir pekan. Jadi, ada banyak orang yang datang kemari untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama pasangan mereka. Donghae membawa kedua anaknya duduk di meja paling pojok, sementara Donghwa memesan _cake_ strawberry ukuran medium untuk Jeno dan Vanilla untuk Haru. Matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengawasi meja kasir, berharap Hyukjae tiba-tiba muncul di sana. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Hyukjae di sana, Donghae hanya melihat Sora yang sedang berinteraksi dengan kakaknya.

"Hei, itu Hyukjae datang dengan Jisung anaknya."

Nafas Donghae tercekat saat mengikuti arah pandangan kakaknya dan melihat Hyukjae berdiri di pintu masuk sambil menuntun anak laki-laki yang mungkin seumuran dengan anak-anaknya. Entah sengaja atau tidak, tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae melihat ke arah Donghae hingga pandangan mereka tidak sengaja beradu dan waktu seolah-olah berhenti saat mereka saling memandang ke dalam mata masing-masing.

"Hyukjae."

.

.

* * *

><p>Akhir pekan kali ini Hyukjae memilih menemani Jisung seharian di rumah. Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, Jisung jadi sedikit lebih manja dan maunya ditemani terus. Seharusnya, Hyukjae datang ke studio untuk menyelesaikan lirik lagu yang sudah ia tulis tapi karena Jisung merengek minta ditemani, Hyukjae terpaksa membatalkan niatnya pergi ke studio dan menemani Jisung menggambar di rumah. Hyukjae tidak tahu, sebenarnya apa yang sedang di gambar Jisung, bocah itu hanya mencampurkan seluruh warna crayonnya dan jadilah sebuah gambar—yang katanya—robot itu.<p>

"Kau tidak lapar?"

Setelah sekian jam, Hyukjae baru sadar Jisung belum makan apapun. Hyukjae sebenarnya membuatkan bubur untuk Jisung, tapi Jisung tidak mau memakannya. Di paksa pun Jisung tetap tidak akan makan, yang ada dia akan menangis dan tidak akan berhenti sampai dia lelah.

"Lapar."

"Mau makan apa? Biar ayah buatkan."

"Aku mau makan _cake_ di tempat bibi Sora."

Hyukjae mendesah pelan, akhir pekan café pasti sangat ramai. Entah di mulai sejak kapan, tapi belakangan ini Hyukjae tidak terlalu suka dengan tempat yang terlalu ramai. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Menolak permintaan Jisung sama dengan bunuh diri. Jisung sama sepertinya, jika ada keinginan maka harus di dapat secepat mungkin dan tidak bisa dilarang.

Kebiasaan Hyukjae menghindari tempat ramai mungkin di mulai sejak Donghae mengiriminya pesan singkat dan mengajaknya mengakhiri hubungan cinta mereka. Setelah Donghae mengiriminya pesan singkat seperti itu, Donghae tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi dan itu membuat Hyukjae sangat frustasi hingga tidak bisa berhenti menangis dan hanya mengurung diri di kamar. Cengeng? Memang. Hyukjae tidak memungkiri bahwa kenyataan Donghae meninggalkannya adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan dalam hidupnya. Setahun setelah Hyukjae berpisah dengan Donghae, Hyukjae mendapatkan kabar yang membuat hatinya kembali porak poranda. Hyukjae mendapat kabar bahwa Donghae menikah di London dan akan menetap di sana bersama istrinya. Apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan Hyukjae selain memendam kesedihannya? Karena tidak tahan dengan beban yang diberikan Donghae padanya, Hyukjae akhirnya mengikuti kemauan sang ibu untuk menikah dengan gadis pilihan ibunya. Tidak ada gunanya kabur atau menolak, toh Donghae sudah meninggalkannya. Untuk apa lagi?

"Ayah!"

"Hm?"

"Cafénya terlewat."

Terlewat beberapa meter.

_Sial!_

Hyukjae mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang telah berani-beraninya melamun sambil mengendarai mobil. Bagaimana jika Jisung terluka karena kecerobohannya? Hyukjae buru-buru memutar arah, untung terlewatnya tidak begitu jauh sehingga Hyukjae tidak perlu memutar arah terlalu jauh juga. Hyukjae melirik Jisung yang duduk di kursi belakang dari kaca spion, bocah itu sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Lagi-lagi dia bertingkah seperti orang dewasa.

"Maaf, ayah melamun."

"Ayah akhir-akhir ini sering melamun bahkan saat memasak dan sarapan. Apa ayah merindukan paman itu?"

Pertanyaan Jisung seperti bola yang menghantam kepalanya dan membuatnya sadar bahwa sejak tadi, ia tidak berhenti memikirkan Donghae. Hyukjae tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan anaknya, ia berpikir sejenak. Sebegitu besarkah rasa rindunya pada Donghae hingga membuatnya hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya dan melamun sambil berkendara?

"Hm, mungkin hanya sedikit."

Hyukjae tersenyum sambil melepas sabuk pengaman anaknya, lalu menuntunnya masuk ke dalam café. Seperti dugaan Hyukjae, hari ini café sangat ramai bahkan hampir tidak ada kursi kosong di sana. Mata Hyukjae tidak sengaja melihat ke meja paling pojok, biasanya di sana kosong.

Ya, biasanya.

Tapi tidak dengan hari ini, Hyukjae yakin ia tidak sedang melamun atau mengigau. Mata Hyukjae benar-benar melihat Donghae dan dua anak kecil yang sebaya dengan Jisung sedang duduk di sana. Hyukjae mematung saat matanya beradu pandang dengan mata Donghae, ia seperti terkunci dan tidak bisa bergerak saat Donghae bangkit dari kursinya dan semakin intens menatapnya.

"Donghae?"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ooODEOoo<strong>

* * *

><p>Pertemuan kembali setelah sepuluh tahun tidak berjumpa dalam situasi yang berbeda. Donghae dan Hyukjae saling memandang tidak percaya, sosok yang selama sepuluh tahun di rindukan kini berdiri di hadapan masing-masing. Donghae meninggalkan kursinya, lalu memberanikan diri melangkah mendekati Hyukjae yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Donghae langsung memeluk Hyukjae, tidak peduli pada puluhan pasang mata yang mulai memandangi mereka dengan tatapan heran. Rasa rindu yang terpendam selama sepuluh tahun mengalahkan segalanya, yang ada dipikiran mereka masing-masing hanyalah bagaimana mempercayai kenyataan bahwa kini mereka saling berhadapan bahkan saling berpelukan setelah sepuluh tahun tidak berjumpa.<p>

"Hyukjae, aku merindukanmu."

Mendengar Donghae mengucapkan kata rindu berulang-ulang membuat Hyukjae yakin bahwa sosok yang sekarang sedang memeluknya nyata dan yang sedang ia alami sekarang bukanlah mimpi.

"A—ku—aku—juga. Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Hyukjae melepaskan pelukan Donghae dan menatap Donghae dengan takjub. Sudah sepuluh tahun dan Donghae tidak berubah sama sekali, meski sudah berumur Donghae tetap terlihat tampan dan semakin berkharisma. Rindu di hatinya semakin membuncah saat melihat Donghae tersenyum dengan nyata di hadapannya.

"Bisa kalian bicara sambil duduk? Orang-orang merasa terganggu karena acara reunian kalian di depan pintu masuk!"

Suara Sora membuat kontak mata Donghae dan Hyukjae terputus, Donghae kembali ke mejanya sesuai perintah Sora dan Hyukjae mengikutinya di belakang sambil menuntun Jisung yang masih memandangi Donghae dengan tatapan heran. Mungkin Jisung merasa familiar dengan wajah Donghae, tapi dia lupa dimana pernah melihatnya.

"Kalian bicaralah dengan nyaman, aku akan meninggalkan kalian. Jika sudah selesai bicara, telepon aku dan aku akan segera menjemputmu."

Donghwa berpamitan pulang, meninggalkan Donghae dan Hyukjae yang masih saling mencuri pandang dengan canggung. Begitu juga dengan anak-anak yang merasa asing dengan satu sama lain. Jisung menatap bingung Haru yang juga sedang menatapnya. Namun tak lama setelah saling menatap bingung, mereka saling melemparkan senyum. Sementara itu, Jeno hanya diam bersembunyi di balik punggung ayahnya sambil mencengkram kuat kemeja ayahnya. Jeno memang tidak terbiasa dengan orang asing, ia akan bersembunyi di balik punggung ayahnya saat ada orang asing di sekitarnya. Jika Haru adalah anak yang mudah bergaul maka Jeno adalah kebalikannya, ia tidak suka berada dikeramaian dan jarang sekali bicara sama persis seperti ayahnya sewaktu kecil dulu.

"Anakmu?"

Hyukjae membuka pembicaraan karena hening terus menyelimuti suasana. Donghae melirik Jeno dan Haru sekilas, kemudian mengangguk canggung. Rasanya aneh sekali memperkenalkan anak-anaknya pada Hyukjae, entah kenapa.

"Ya, kembar. Lee Jeno dan Lee Haru. Dan dia, anakmu?"

"Ya, Lee Jisung. Beri salam pada paman, Jisung."

"Oh! Paman yang ada di foto bersama ayah!"

Jisung tiba-tiba memekik girang sambil bertepuk tangan, membuat Jeno dan Haru yang sedang sibuk dengan kuenya menatap Jisung, kaget.

"Jisung kenal paman?"

"Ya, ayah bilang paman adalah orang yang ayah—"

Hyukjae membekap mulut anaknya sebelum bocah kecil itu mengatakan semuanya pada Donghae.

"Jisung, ajak Haru dan Jeno bermain di belakang bersama bibi. Kau punya banyak mainan yang di simpan di sini, bukan? Tunjukan pada mereka dan bermainlah dengan tenang, jangan bertengkar. Hm?"

"_Okay_!"

Setelah anak-anak pergi, suasana canggung kembali menyelimuti. Mereka hanya saling berdeham pelan dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke sembarang arah. Lama tidak bertemu, mau saling bertatapan pun jadi aneh dan canggung. Padahal dulu mereka pernah melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar saling tatap-tatapan.

"Anak-anakmu bisa Bahasa Korea?"

"Tentu, saat di rumah mereka menggunakan Bahasa Korea. Hanya saat berkomunikasi di luar saja mereka menggunakan Bahasa Inggris."

"Oh."

Hening lagi. Baik Donghae maupun Hyukjae, sama-sama tidak tahu mau memulai pembicaraan dari mana. Donghae mencuri pandang ke arah Hyukjae, kemudian ia berdeham lebih kencang. Entah apa tujuannya, ia hanya ingin mendapatkan perhatian Hyukjae yang teralih ke samping. Hyukjae seperti tidak mau memandangnya dan itu membuat Donghae sedikit kesal.

"Berapa usia anakmu?"

Konyol.

Pertanyaan konyol. Untuk apa Donghae menanyakan pertanyaan soal anak-anak? Seharusnya mereka membicarakan soal mereka. Soal masa lalu mereka yang belum selesai.

"Lima tahun. Anak-anakmu?"

"Enam tahun."

"Oh, lebih tua dari Jisung setahun. Tentu saja, kau menikah lebih dulu. Bagaimana kabar istrimu?"

Bodoh.

Sekarang Hyukjae melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh. Untuk apa bertanya soal istri saat mereka sedang berdua? Bukankah tujuan mereka menjauhkan anak-anak adalah untuk membicarakan masalah mereka?

"Oh, aku bercerai dengannya. Sudah lama, sekarang aku tidak tahu dia ada dimana. Menanyakan kabar anak-anakpun tidak pernah, kami sudah tidak ada ikatan apa-apa lagi. Dia bahkan sudah menjadi orang asing untuk anak-anakku. Istrimu, bagaimana?"

"Oh, dia meninggal tak lama setelah melahirkan Jisung."

"Wah, jadi kau membesarkan Jisung sendirian?"

"Ya. Jadi, kapan kita akan selesai dengan pembicaraan ini dan mulai membicarakan masalah yang lebih penting?"

Donghae mendengus, Hyukjae memang perusak suasana! Sejak dulu tidak pernah berubah. Memangnya semudah itu membicarakan masalah mereka? Setidaknya mereka harus berbasa-basi dan membangun suasana yang mendukung sebelum membicarakan masalah yang sensitif itu. Jika langsung berbicara mengenai pokok masalahnya langsung, bisa dipastikan mereka akan bertengkar hebat.

"Aku masih mencintaimu."

Sesuai perintah Hyukjae, Donghae langsung membicarakan inti masalah mereka. Lihat, reaksinya berlebihan padahal Hyukjae sendiri yang meminta Donghae agar langsung membicarakan inti masalah. Mata Hyukjae membola sempurna, Hyukjae memandangi Donghae dengan tatapan yang sulit di percaya. Setelah sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu, Donghae langsung mengatakan bahwa ia masih mencintai Hyukjae.

"Gila."

"Benar! Aku gila karena selama sepuluh tahun ke belakang aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu! Kenapa kau menanamkan cintamu begitu dalam hingga membuatku tidak bisa melupakanmu?"

Hyukjae menghembuskan nafasnya, ia tidak percaya dengan perkataan Donghae barusan. Apa katanya? Cinta? Dia bahkan meninggalkan Hyukjae duluan. Apanya yang cinta? Siapa yang dulu menyerah dan pergi ke London tanpa memperjuangkan cinta mereka?

"Lalu semua itu salahku? Bukankah kau yang meninggalkan aku duluan? Sekarang, kenapa semua itu salahku padahal kau yang meninggalkan aku duluan dan menikah dengan orang lain! Dan semua itu masih salahku?"

Sebenarnya Donghae tidak ada maksud untuk menyalahkan Hyukjae, ia hanya ingin membuat Hyukjae mengerti bahwa selama ini Donghae masih terus mencintainya. Hanya saja, Donghae terlalu bodoh untuk berkata-kata manis dan akhirnya hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Padahal, bukan itu maksudnya.

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku—"

"Sudahlah, kita bicarakan ini nanti. Ini sudah waktunya Jisung untuk tidur."

Hyukjae memotong kalimat Donghae, ia sudah tidak tahan melanjutkan pembicaraan ini yang semakin lama semakin membuatnya kesal. Hyukjae tidak mau meledak di tempat umum seperti ini, ada banyak orang yang akan memandangi mereka jika mereka mulai bertengkar.

"Kalau begitu bawa aku pulang bersamamu."

"Apa?"

"Donghwa _Hyung_ bilang, dia tidak bisa menjemputku karena ada urusan mendadak di restoran. Aku harus pulang kemana? Aku belum punya rumah di sini. Kau tega membiarkan aku dan anak-anak menginap di hotel? Barang-barangku semua ada di mobil Donghwa _Hyung_. Aku harus bagaimana?"

Bohong. Tapi Donghae tahu, Hyukjae tidak akan menolak permintaan Donghae jika menggunakan alasan anak-anak.

"Demi anak-anak, aku mohon. Lagi pula, dulu kita pernah satu apartemen bahkan satu kamar dan satu kamar man—"

"Lee Donghae! Terserah! Cepat bawa anak-anak ke mobil sebelum aku melemparkan kue ini ke wajahmu."

Mendengar kata anak-anak di sebut, Hyukjae jadi tidak tega untuk menolak. Meskipun Hyukjae tahu Donghae sedang berbohong, ia tidak menolak permintaan Donghae. Entah apa maksudnya, mungkin Hyukjae hanya merindukannya dan ingin berbicara lebih banyak lagi dengannya.

"Maaf, karena aku belum mengurus surat ijin mengemudi di sini jadi kau yang harus menyetir."

"Lalu memangnya kenapa? Aku biasa menyetir sendiri."

"Karena sudah ada aku di sini, nanti aku yang akan mengantarmu kemanapun."

"Memangnya kau siapa?"

"Lee Hyukjae!"

"Apa!"

Jisung, Jeno dan Haru saling memandang saat melihat orangtua mereka saling berteriak dan saling memelototi. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat ayahnya berteriak seperti itu. Sebelumnya, baik Jisung maupun si kembar tidak pernah melihat ayahnya melotot apa lagi sampai berteriak seperti itu jadi mereka cukup terkejut saat ayah mereka saling berteriak tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kalian saling berteriak dan melotot? Kalian bertengkar? Bukankah ayah bilang, bertengkar itu tidak baik?"

"_Oh, Daddy always told me about that too_."

Donghae dan Hyukjae saling pandang, mereka baru ingat ada anak-anak duduk di kursi belakang dan tidak seharusnya mereka berdebat di hadapan anak-anak. Jeno bahkan tampak terkejut karena teriakan ayahnya tadi, padahal ia sudah hampir terlelap sebelum ayahnya berteriak heboh memanggil nama Hyukjae.

"Maaf, sayang. _Dad_ tidak sengaja, itu karena calon ibu kalian selalu membuat _dad_ marah."

_Calon ibu?_

Kening Hyukjae berkedut menahan marah. Bahkan setelah sepuluh tahun, Donghae masih belum berubah dan selalu berkata seenaknya. Jika tidak ada anak-anak di sini, Hyukjae ingin sekali memukul Donghae dengan gitarnya agar dia sadar dan tidak bicara sembarangan lagi.

"Kalau begitu ayo minta maaf dan berpelukan, setelah itu berjanji tidak akan bertengkar lagi."

Jisung benar-benar mengingat semua pesan Hyukjae dengan baik, selain semakin kritis ternyata Jisung juga semakin dewasa dan dapat memahami pesan-pesan moral yang disampaikan Hyukjae padanya.

"Ayah sedang menyetir, sayang. Nanti saat sampai di rumah ayah akan melakukannya."

"Janji itu harus di tepati, yang tidak menepati janji itu pengecut dan pengecut itu seperti ayam."

Kali ini Haru menimpali, diiringi dengan anggukan Jeno. Baiklah, Donghae juga ternyata berhasil menanamkan pesan moral pada anak-anaknya dengan baik. Karena tidak mau bertengkar di hadapan anak-anak lagi, Donghae dan Hyukjae saling membuang muka demi menghindari pertengkaran. Mereka sama-sama mengunci mulut masing-masing hingga sampai di tempat tujuan, rumah Hyukjae.

"Kau bisa menggendong mereka berdua? Aku bisa membantu setelah membawa Jisung masuk duluan."

Donghae mengangguk, sambil menggendong Haru tapi kemudian Haru bangun dan memaksa turun dari pangkuan ayahnya. Gadis kecil itu mengikuti Hyukjae masuk sambil memegang ujung jaket Hyukjae, seperti magnet gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba menempel akrab pada Hyukjae. Padahal, mereka baru bertemu kurang dari sehari. Donghae berdecih sambil meraih Jeno ke dalam pangkuannya, ia memperhatikan Haru yang tiba-tiba menempel pada Hyukjae seperti lem dari belakang.

"Haru, lepaskan dulu ikatan rambutmu sebelum tidur."

Setelah membaringkan Jeno di samping Jisung, Donghae menghampiri Haru yang duduk di sofa dengan wajah mengantuk. Donghae ingat pesan pelayannya waktu di London, ikatan rambut Haru harus di lepas sebelum tidur agar rambut panjang Haru tidak kusut. Tapi masalahnya, Donghae tidak mengerti bagaimana melepaskan kunciran rambut Haru, ia sedikit kesulitan karena sepertinya ikat rambut Haru melilit dengan kuat di rambutnya, selama ini Donghae selalu mengandalkan pelayannya untuk mengurus rambut panjang Haru. Sekarang saat tidak ada pelayan, Donghae harus melakukan ini sendiri dan itu merepotkan.

"_Dad_! _You hurt me_!"

Haru memekik kesakitan saat Donghae menarik rambutnya dengan tidak sabar. Hyukjae yang menyaksikan hal itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, ayah macam apa Donghae itu sebenarnya? Hyukjae menghampiri Haru, kemudian memangkunya. Mengambil alih Haru sebelum Donghae menarik rambut Haru lebih kasar lagi.

"Minggir, biar aku yang melakukannya. Bodoh! Bisa mengikat tapi tidak bisa melepasnya."

"Bukan aku yang mengikatnya!"

"Lalu siapa? Ah, pacarmu?"

"Pelayan!"

"Kenapa kalian bertengkar lagi?"

Lagi-lagi mereka lupa dengan keberadaan anak-anak di sekitar mereka. Donghae dan Hyukjae menghembuskan nafas hampir bersamaan, benar-benar harus ekstra sabar dan menahan marah agar tidak bertengkar dan tidak membuat anak-anak terkejut.

"Maaf, _sweetheart_."

Sementara Hyukjae sibuk melepas kunciran rambut Haru, Donghae sibuk memperhatikan wajah Hyukjae yang sangat serius. Rambut cokelat terangnya yang tertata rapi, bibir merahnya, mata sipitnya dan kulit putihnya. Semua, Donghae merindukan semua yang ada pada Hyukjae.

"Haru sepertinya ketiduran. Aku akan membawanya ke kamar tamu di sebelah kamar Jisung."

Donghae mengikuti langkah Hyukjae yang tiba-tiba beranjak ke lantai atas tanpa pemberitahuan, membuat lamunan Donghae buyar semua.

"Lalu aku tidur dimana?"

"Terserah."

"Kalau begitu aku akan tidur di kamarmu, bersamamu, satu selimut denganmu!"

Hyukjae menutup pintu kamar dengan sangat perlahan setelah membaringkan Haru. Setelah pintu benar-benar tertutup, ia menginjak kaki Donghae dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Tidur di sofa!"

"Hei! Sakit! Aku tidak mau tidur sendirian! Cukup sudah selama sepuluh tahun aku tidur sendirian!"

"Mau aku usir?"

"Kau tega mengusir anak-anak?"

"Aku mengusirmu, bukan anak-anak!"

Sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu, seharusnya mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan berbicara soal perasaan masing-masing dan bukannya bertengkar seperti sekarang. Donghae dan Hyukjae menghentikan pertengkaran mereka sebelum mereka saling berteriak lagi dan membangunkan anak-anak, mereka duduk di sofa dengan posisi saling memunggungi.

"Aku ingin tidur denganmu."

"Tidak."

"Aku mohon."

"Tidak."

"Ah, memangnya kenapa? Aku 'kan hanya ingin tidur denganmu bukan menidurimu!"

"Sekali lagi bicara kotor, kau akan benar-benar tidur di luar, Lee Donghae."

Donghae berdecih sambil memasang wajah mengolok. Kata-kata Hyukjae sok ketus tapi Donghae tahu, sebenarnya dia juga merindukan Donghae.

"Bicaramu sok ketus, padahal dulu kau suka sekali saat aku bicara kotor padamu."

"Sudahlah, berdebat denganmu tidak akan ada habisnya. Terserah kau mau tidur dimana, aku lelah."

Jika Hyukjae sudah berkata pasrah begitu, artinya Hyukjae sudah mau menerima Donghae tidur di kamarnya. Donghae tersenyum sambil mengikuti langkah Hyukjae ke kamarnya. Hyukjae benar-benar tidak mengusirnya, bahkan ia melepaskan pakaiannya dan menggantinya dengan piyama di hadapan Donghae tanpa malu sedikitpun. Luar biasa. Melihat hal itu, Donghae tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Hari ini benar-benar luar biasa, keputusannya pulang ke Korea benar-benar tepat!

Hyukjae berbaring di tempat tidur, memunggungi Donghae. Sudah malam, Hyukjae lelah jika harus terus berdebat dengan Donghae dan akhirnya ia biarkan saja manusia menyebalkan itu tidur di sampingnya. Hyukjae menaruh guling di tengah-tengah mereka, mengisyaratkan agar Donghae tidak mendekatinya.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Maafkan aku, hm?"

Tapi memang pada dasarnya Donghae bodoh. Tanpa mengerti maksud Hyukjae, Donghae menyingkirkan guling yang memberinya jarak itu dan tangannya mulai berani memeluk pinggang Hyukjae, merengkuhnya dengan erat seolah tidak akan melepaskannya lagi.

"Ganti bajumu, kau bau. Aku menyimpan pakaianmu di lemari paling bawah, tidak tahu apakah masih muat atau tidak. Dulu kau sering sekali meninggalkan pakaianmu di rumahku. Merepotkan."

Donghae turun dari tempat tidur tanpa membantah, ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat mendengar nada bicara Hyukjae yang lebih lembut. Setidaknya, tidak seketus tadi. Lihat? Donghae benar. Jika Hyukjae sudah tidak ada perasaan apa-apa padanya, untuk apa menyimpan semua pakaian lamanya? Entah Donghae harus menyebutnya ini perasaan macam apa yang jelas Donghae senang. Itu saja. Donghae kembali ke tempat tidur dan mendekati Hyukjae setelah berganti pakaian dengan kaos dan celana pendek, ia memeluk Hyukjae dan menghirup aroma Hyukjae yang masih sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Aroma yang selalu Donghae rindukan setiap malam, akhirnya tercium nyata sekarang.

"Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu."

_Tak bisakah kita memulainya lagi dari awal?_

.

.

* * *

><p>Pagi-pagi sekali Donghae mencium aroma masakan, ia membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan mendapati Hyukjae sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. Donghae menggeliat sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut kamar Hyukjae sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidur yang nyaman itu, mata Donghae berhenti di satu titik saat ia melihat bingkai foto besar tergantung manis di tembok. Donghae baru sadar ternyata yang di katakan Jisung benar, ia tersenyum puas melihat foto yang tergantung di kamar Hyukjae. Foto dirinya dan Hyukjae saat liburan di Swiss.<p>

"Kau tidak akan bangun? Anak-anak sudah duduk di meja makan menunggu ayahnya turun. Cepat mandi dan jangan membuat anak-anak menunggu!"

Donghae tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya saat Hyukjae datang ke kamar dan membangunkannya seperti seorang istri sungguhan.

_Apa ini? Kenapa rasanya sangat berlebihan? _

Saking senangnya, Donghae bergulingan di tempat tidur hingga terjungkal dan kesadarannya kembali seketika.

"Ah, mandi. Iya benar, mandi."

Setelah menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih sepuluh menit, Donghae bergegas turun untuk sarapan. Donghae melihat Jisung, Jeno dan Haru sudah rapi duduk manis di meja makan. Sepertinya, Hyukjae memandikan mereka bertiga. Oh, bahkan rambut panjang Haru sudah terikat rapi. Seperti yang sudah Donghae duga sebelumnya, Hyukjae memang calon istri yang sempurna untuknya.

"Biasanya Jeno akan menangis saat di mandikan, sepertinya dia sangat tenang hari ini. Kau memang ibu yang baik."

"Berhenti mengatakan omong kosong di depan anak-anak, Donghae."

Hyukjae berkata tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Donghae, ia sibuk menata meja dan menyiapkan alat makan anak-anak.

"Ah, semalam kalian belum baikan. Sekarang lakukan! Peluk dan minta maaf."

Hyukjae mengumpat dalam hati, ternyata Jisung masih ingat dengan kejadian semalam. Hyukjae menghela nafas panjang, ia melirik Donghae dengan ekor matanya sekilas. Jika bukan karena anak-anak yang meminta, Hyukjae lebih suka menendangnya dari pada memeluknya. Tapi, karena tidak mau memberikan contoh buruk pada anaknya, Hyukjae mengajak Donghae berdiri berhadapan dan memeluknya. Tidak lupa, ia juga mengucapkan kata maaf dengan senyum yang sedikit terpaksa.

"_Now_, _ppoppo_."

"Haru!"

"Kenapa? _Dad_ selalu mengajarkan itu padaku dan _Oppa_."

"Tapi, Haru. Itu karena kau dan—"

Sebelum Donghae sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hyukjae menarik kerah kemejanya dan mencium bibir Donghae sekilas. Hanya sekilas dan beberapa detik saja.

"Nah, sekarang Jisung dan Haru sebaiknya makan dengan tenang seperti Jeno."

Donghae masih mematung di tempatnya, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang Hyukjae lakukan barusan. Sungguh luar biasa! Hyukjae menciumnya duluan! _Morning kiss_ dari Hyukjae! Demi Tuhan, apakah ini mimpi? Donghae mengedipkan matanya, tak lama kemudian senyuman manis mengukir wajah tampannya. Hari ini akan jadi hari yang paling bersemangat!

_Aku tahu kau masih ada rasa padaku, dasar bodoh!_

Setelah acara sarapan yang sedikit heboh itu selesai, Donghae berencana membawa anak-anaknya untuk pulang. Tapi saat sudah sampai di pintu depan, Haru tiba-tiba menangis sambil memegangi tangan Jisung. Gadis kecil itu bilang, ia tidak mau pulang dan ingin terus bermain dengan Jisung. Sebenarnya, bukan masalah jika hanya Haru yang menangis tapi masalahnya sekarang adalah ketiga anak itu menangis. Bahkan Jeno menangis sambil memeluk Hyukjae dengan erat, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Hyukjae saat Donghae mencoba meraihnya. Percuma, apapun yang mereka lakukan, hanya membuat anak-anak semakin histeris. Donghae tidak habis pikir, kenapa anak-anaknya tiba-tiba lengket pada Hyukjae?

"Haru dan Jeno boleh tinggal di sini, kalian boleh main dengan Jisung tapi hari ini kalian harus pulang dan bertemu dengan nenek dulu. Setelah betemu dengan nenek, kalian boleh main lagi kesini. Bagaimana?"

Akhirnya Hyukjae harus angkat bicara karena Donghae sudah menyerah membujuk kedua anaknya, ia hanya duduk di sofa dengan wajah frustasi.

"Aku ingin tinggal di sini."

Jeno berbisik sangat pelan di pelukan Hyukjae, tapi Hyukjae masih bisa mendengarnya dengan cukup jelas. Sejujurnya Hyukjae tidak bisa menolak permintaan Jeno, bocah kecil yang sama persis dengan ayahnya itu bahkan memandanginya dengan mata yang sendu dan berkaca-kaca. Mata yang mengingatkan Hyukjae pada Donghae ketika dia sedang merajuk. Bagaimana Hyukjae bisa menolak? Tapi mengingat Donghae dan otaknya yang tidak jauh-jauh dari hal mesum, Hyukjae harus berpikir dua kali untuk mengijinkan mereka tinggal bersamanya di sini.

"Kalian ingin tinggal di sini? Baiklah, kita tinggal di sini!"

"Lee Donghae!"

"Jangan berteriak di depan anak-anak. Kau sendiri yang bilang, bukan?"

Anggaplah ini pemaksaan, tapi hanya ini cara satu-satunya agar Donghae bisa mendapatkan Hyukjae kembali. Kenapa? Toh dari dulu Donghae memang suka memaksa Hyukjae dan Hyukjae biasanya tidak keberatan. Hyukjae hanya akan mengomel tapi pada akhirnya ia kalah dan menyerah pada Donghae.

"Kenapa kau selalu memaksa?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan anak-anakku."

"Lihat dirimu, kau memanfaatkan anak-anak demi kepentinganmu sendiri."

"Kau merasa aku penting?"

"Berhentilah, Lee Donghae."

Donghae mengendikan bahunya acuh, ia sedang buru-buru sekarang dan tidak punya waktu lebih untuk berdebat dengan Hyukjae. Nanti malam saja di lanjutkan debatnya, kalau perlu berdebat langsung di tempat tidur sambil olah raga. Donghae berjongkok, mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Haru dan Jeno yang sudah turun dari pangkuan Hyukjae.

"Sekarang _daddy_ harus pulang untuk mengambil semua barang-barang kita dan berisap-siap ke galeri. Kalian baik-baik di sini dengan calon ibu dan jangan bertengkar dengan Jisung, _Okay_?"

Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. "Galeri?"

"Ya, aku harus ke galeri dan menyiapkan pameran foto."

"Oh."

Benar, Donghae adalah seorang fotografer, Hyukjae hampir saja lupa kalau profesi Donghae sekarang adalah fotografer profesional yang sibuk. Pekerjaannya sehari-hari sibuk di galeri mengurusi pameran, bahkan kadang ia masih harus keluar negeri untuk mengadakan pameran yang lainnya.

"Kau jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan tinggal di sini selamanya. Aku akan pindah jika aku sudah mendapatkan apartemen baru dan pelayan untuk mengurus Haru dan Jeno. Kecuali jika kau bersedia menikah denganku."

"Berhentilah mengatakan omong kosong. Calon ibu? Sekali lagi kau mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu, maka akan ada sesuatu yang mendarat di keningmu!"

"Apa? Bibirmu? Aku tidak keberatan. Ah, kau memang selalu tahu isi pikiranku, baguslah kalau kau mengerti. Aku pergi, calon ibu. Jaga anak-anak dengan baik."

"Hei, kau dasar brengsek!"

_Sialan! Sampai kapan kau akan bertingkah seperti anak-anak? Bodoh! Dasar lee Donghae bodoh!_

.

.

* * *

><p>"Lee Donghae benar-benar sialan."<p>

Hyukjae tidak henti-hentinya mengumpat pelan sambil memperhatikan anak-anak yang sedang bermain di ruang tengah sejak siang tadi, mereka bermain dengan tenang dan saling berbagi. Setidaknya, anak-anak akur dan tidak berebut jadi Hyukjae masih bisa bernafas dengan lega. Sebenarnya hari ini Hyukjae harus ke studio musik untuk mengawasi jalannya _recording_, tapi Donghae sialan itu malah meninggalkan anak-anaknya di rumah dan membuat Hyukjae tidak bisa pergi kemanapun. Lagi-lagi Hyukjae tidak datang ke studio, ia jadi merasa tidak enak hati pada rekan-rekannya.

"_Mom_, lapar."

_Mom? Siapa?_

Hyukjae melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan saat Jeno tiba-tiba memanggilnya dengan sebutan _mom_ sambil menatap lurus ke arahnya.

"Sayang, panggil aku paman."

Tidak salah lagi, pasti Donghae yang sudah mendoktrin anak-anaknya agar memanggilnya seperti itu. Hyukjae geram dan ingin sekali menghajar Donghae tapi berhubung orangnya sedang tidak ada, ia tetap berusaha menyembunyikan kemarahannya di hadapan anak-anak dan tetap tersenyum manis. Tidak mungkin juga kan, melampiaskan kemarahannya pada anak-anak.

"_Dad_ bilang aku harus memanggilmu _mom_, _dad_ juga menyuruh Jisung dan Haru untuk melakukannya."

Jisung dan Haru mengangguk bersamaan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi.

_Bahkan Jisung juga? Mati kau, Lee Donghae!_

"_Mom_, lapar."

Jeno mengulangi kalimatnya saat melihat Hyukjae malah melamun dan bukannya menyiapkan makan malam. Perutnya sudah berbunyi sejak tadi, tanda ia benar-benar kelaparan.

"Oh, sudah saatnya makan malam. Kalau begitu, berhenti dulu mainnya dan kita siap-siap makan."

Hyukjae beranjak dari tempat duduknya sambil menahan marah, rasanya aneh sekali saat anak-anak tiba-tiba memanggilnya _mom_.

"_Daddy_, datang!"

"_Daddy_!"

Di tengah-tengah acara makan malam, akhirnya objek yang membuat Hyukjae marah datang juga. Hyukjae mencengkram sendoknya sambil menatap Donghae tajam seolah-olah ia akan melemparkan sendok yang ada di tangannya ke wajah Donghae, tapi niat itu Hyukjae urungkan karena ada anak-anak yang sedang melihat mereka sekarang. Jadi Hyukjae hanya menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan untuk menekan rasa marah dan kesalnya sementara waktu. Setidaknya sampai anak-anak tertidur, baru Hyukjae akan menghajar Donghae.

"Kalau sudah selesai cepat masuk kamar dan jangan lupa cuci tangan dan kaki kalian."

"Iya."

Anak-anak menjawabnya serempak sambil turun dari kursi dan bergegas naik ke lantai atas. Hyukjae tersenyum puas karena anak-anak mendengarkan kata-katanya dengan patuh. Sekarang, urusannya tinggal dengan Donghae. Setelah Hyukjae selesai membersihkan meja makan dan mencuci semua piring kotor, akan Hyukjae pastikan mulut Donghae tidak akan pernah mengatakan hal yang sembarangan lagi.

"Kenapa hari ini acuh sekali padaku?"

Donghae menghampiri Hyukjae yang sedang sibuk mencuci piring, dengan berani ia merengkuh pinggang ramping Hyukjae dengan kedua tangannya dan mengistirahatkan dagunya di bahu Hyukjae. Padahal, Donghae hanya meninggalkan Hyukjae beberapa jam saja tapi rasa rindunya sudah berlebihan seperti ini.

"Lepaskan sebelum aku marah."

"Aku benar-benar ingin minta maaf padamu. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud meninggalkanmu, sungguh."

"Lepas!"

Hyukjae membalikan tubuhnya dengan maksud agar Donghae melepaskan rengkuhannya, tapi yang terjadi justru wajah mereka berdua saling berhadapan hampir tanpa jarak sama sekali. Mata Hyukjae berkedip beberapa kali saat melihat Donghae menyeringai, baiklah sekarang Hyukjae mulai takut dengan seringaian itu. Apa lagi sekarang posisi Hyukjae sama sekali tidak menguntungkan, ia terhimpit di antara tubuh Donghae dan meja cuci piring di belakangnya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Jemari Donghae mengelus lembut tengkuk Hyukjae, ia berbisik di telinganya dengan suara rendah. Sengaja, untuk menggoda Hyukjae. Hanya beberapa centi lagi hingga bibirnya menyentuh bibir tipis Hyukjae dan—

"_Dad_?"

Hyukjae mendorong Donghae menjauh dari tubuhnya, ia mengatur nafasnya yang tiba-tiba memburu seperti habis berlari marathon. Sementara Donghae hanya menggeram kesal saat melihat anaknya berdiri di depan meja makan dengan wajah super lugu. Tidak tahukah Jeno? Ayahnya sedang sibuk merayu calon ibunya.

_Sial!_

"Ya, jagoan?"

"Piyamaku dimana?"

"Di kamar, sayang. Tadi ayahmu baru saja menaruh koper kalian di kamar Jisung."

Tanpa menghiraukan Donghae yang mulai mengumpat, Hyukjae menuntun Jeno naik ke lantai atas. Untung saja Jeno datang, jadi hari ini ia selamat.

_Menghindariku? Lihat saja besok, Lee Hyukjae! Aku akan membuatmu kembali padaku._

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Hai~ ^^<strong>

**Anehkah? maaf ya saya gak tau kenapa nulis beginian kkkkkk**

**terima kasih buat yang review kemaren ^^ maaf gak bisa bales satu2 tapi kl bener2 ada yang pengen di tanyain main aja ke twitter saya ^^ saya selalu ada di twitter jadi pasti balas mention ato DM kalian ^^**

**kl masih ada yg pengen lanjut ff aneh ini, saya bakal lanjut mungkin seminggu sekali update kl ada waktu luang di kantor saya bakal update rutin ^^**

**okay, last...**

**review?**

**thanks a lot~~~ LOVE YOU GUYS ^^**

**.**

**.**

**With Love,**

**Milkyta Lee**


	3. Touch His Body, Touch His Heart

****REUNION****

**(EVERLASTING LOVE)**

**Main Cast:**** Lee Donghae****, Lee Hyukjae  
><strong>

****Genre:** Romance, Family, Friendship  
><strong>

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**Whenever love went wrong, ours would still be strong because we'd have our own EVERLASTING LOVE**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sudah beberapa hari Hyukjae absen datang ke studio karena kedatangan Donghae dan anak-anaknya dari London yang sangat tiba-tiba. Teman sialannya itu, datang tanpa memberitahu dan di hari pertama mereka bertemu kembali dia langsung—memaksa—menumpang di rumah Hyukjae tanpa tahu malu. Yang lebih sialan lagi adalah, dia sengaja menitipkan kedua anaknya dan pergi bekerja tanpa memikirkan Hyukjae yang sebenarnya harus bekerja juga. Akhirnya, setelah seminggu absen datang ke studio Hyukjae bisa hadir hari ini karena Donghae kebetulan sedang libur jadi dia bisa menjaga anak-anak di rumah sementara Hyukjae pergi bekerja.<p>

Hyukjae bukannya tidak suka dengan kehadiran Donghae di rumahnya, kalau tidak suka mana mungkin Hyukjae menerima Donghae menumpang di rumahnya padahal ia sendiri tahu Donghae berbohong soal tidak punya rumah. Baiklah, tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Donghae memang belum punya rumah di Korea, tapi dia bisa saja mencari apartemen sementara sebelum menemukan rumah baru dan bukannya menumpang di rumah Hyukjae. Jujur saja, Hyukjae senang dengan kehadiran Donghae dan anak-anaknya di rumah karena dengan begitu Jisung jadi tidak kesepian lagi dan ada yang menjaganya saat Hyukjae sedang berpegian seperti sekarang ini. Masalahnya adalah, Lee Donghae sialan itu semakin tua semakin mesum dan selalu berbicara sembarangan di depan anak-anak. Sikapnya sama sekali tidak berubah, dia masih bertingkah seperti anak-anak dan suka sekali mengganggu Hyukjae kapanpun dan dimanapun. Jadinya, Hyukjae seperti sedang mengurus empat anak. Jeno, Haru, Jisung dan Donghae. Melelahkan.

"Kudengar Donghae sudah kembali dari London. Benarkah?"

Jantung Hyukjae hampir saja melompat keluar saat mendengar suara Choi Siwon yang tiba-tiba menggelegar di tengah keheningan. Hyukjae baru saja masuk ke ruangannya dan menggantungkan mantelnya, lalu tiba-tiba ia melihat Siwon sedang berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya dengan senyum ceria seperti biasanya. Sebenarnya dia datang dari mana? Bikin kaget saja! Tanpa permisi, Siwon masuk ke ruangan Hyukjae dan duduk di sofa dengan elegan khas seorang direktur. Hyukjae bingung, bagaimana bisa Siwon tahu soal kepulangan Donghae? Hyukjae pikir, Donghae belum memberi tahu siapapun soal kepulangannya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Ah, aku melihatnya di media. Sepertinya ada mengikuti kalian dan melihat kalian sedang berjalan-jalan membawa anak-anak. Foto-fotonya tersebar di media."

Lagi-lagi penguntit. Hyukjae menghela nafas panjang, ternyata penggemar fanatiknya belum juga berhenti mengikutinya. Mungkin lain kali ia harus lebih berhati-hati saat pergi dengan anak-anak. Tapi kenapa? Hyukjae bukan lagi seorang idola, seharusnya penggemar yang selalu mengikutinya itu mulai berhenti mengikutinya kemanapun dan memberinya sedikit ruang untuk bergerak lebih bebas.

"Oh. Ya, dia memang sudah pulang dan menumpang di rumahku untuk sementara waktu sampai dia menemukan rumah baru."

"Wah, pasangan fenomenal kita telah kembali rupanya. Langsung serumah? Hebat! Bagaimana? Setelah bertemu pasti kalian menghabiskan malam yang panas, kan? Apa lagi, kalian langsung serumah begitu bertemu. Ceritakan padaku detailnya!"

Malam yang panas? Omong kosong macam apa ini? Donghae dan Hyukjae justru menghabiskan waktu dengan berdebat sepanjang hari dan ketika mereka punya waktu untuk bermesraan, anak-anak selalu datang mengganggu. Entah itu lapar, entah itu ingin dibacakan cerita, entah itu ingin ditemani main _game_ dan masih banyak lagi gangguan yang sering ditimbulkan oleh mereka bertiga. Apakah yang begitu bisa di sebut malam panas? Malam panas omong kosong! Yang ada mereka harus terus menjaga sikap karena ada anak-anak di sekitar mereka.

"Malam panas omong kosong!"

"Minimalnya kalian berciuman, kan?"

Berciuman? Bahkan berinteraksi dengan akur saja mereka tidak bisa karena Donghae terus mengajaknya berdebat soal hal-hal sepele, bagaimana mau berciuman? Ah, benar! Hyukjae pernah menciumnya saat sarapan pagi, tapi hanya sekedar kecupan dan itupun dilakukan karena terpaksa. Sedikit terpaksa, karena sejujurnya Hyukjae juga berdebar saat mencium Donghae duluan.

"Berhenti berbicara omong kosong, Choi_ Sajang-nim_! Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau datang kesini? Bukankah kau sibuk? Kudengar kau menambah pusat perbelanjaan baru."

"Ah, aku mau menyampaikan pesan Youngwoon _Hyung_ dan Jungsoo _Hyung_. Anak mereka berulangtahun minggu depan, dia ingin kita semua datang. Sekalian reuni, kita sudah lama tidak berkumpul bersama."

"Oh, ulangtahun Jeongin yang kesepuluh. Kebetulan Donghae sedang ada disini, wah sepertinya kita akan berkumpul lagi. Tapi, Heechul _Hyung_ dan Hangeng _Hyung_ ada di China. Apa mereka akan datang?"

Siwon mengangguk ragu, ia sendiri tidak yakin apakah mereka akan datang atau tidak karena Heechul memberikan jawaban yang ambigu saat di telepon.

"Entahlah, Heechul _Hyung_ hanya mengatakan tunggu saja. Tapi, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin _Hyung_ tidak akan datang. Kau tahu sendiri, Sungmin _Hyung_ kabur dari istrinya dan menikah diam-diam dengan Kyuhyun. Aku juga tidak tahu mereka tinggal dimana, terakhir kudengar mereka tinggal di Barcelona."

"Lucu."

Tidak ada angin dan tidak ada yang melawak tapi tiba-tiba Hyukjae terkikik geli. Membuat Siwon yang duduk di sampingnya menaikan alisnya, bingung. Entah kenapa, Hyukjae merasa lucu dengan keadaan mereka sekarang, bersama-sama sekian puluh tahun dan berakhir dengan menikahi satu sama lain. Kalau di pikir-pikir lagi, hal itu lucu sekali.

"Apanya? Apanya yang lucu? Aku tidak sedang melawak."

"Kita. Kita semua lucu. Kita selalu bersama-sama selama bertahun-tahun dan akhirnya kita menikahi satu sama lain. Bukankah itu sangat lucu?"

Karena Hyukjae tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak, Siwon pun ikut tertawa meski kurang paham dengan apa yang Hyukjae katakan. Memangnya apa yang lucu? Apa yang perlu ditertawakan? Saling mencintai dan menikahi orang yang dicintai bukanlah hal yang lucu.

"Tapi kau dan Donghae tidak menikahi satu sama lain. Jadi, menurutku ini tidak lucu. Kenapa kita tertawa?"

"Auh, dasar brengsek! Perusak suasana! Pulang sana! Kau pikir jika bukan karena aku yang meyakinkan Kibum untuk kembali padamu kau bisa menikahinya?"

"Kerutan di wajahmu akan bertambah kalau kau sering marah-marah. Sudah ya, aku pulang. Semoga berhasil dengan Donghae, _bye_."

"Dasar brengsek."

Hyukjae menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi, entah kenapa ia jadi sangat kesal saat Siwon menyinggung soal hubungannya dengan Donghae yang tidak berakhir dengan bahagia. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, kisah cinta teman-temannya berakhir dengan bahagia. Lalu, kenapa hanya Hyukjae dan Donghae yang gagal? Padahal mereka adalah pasangan yang fenomenal dulunya. Yeongwoon yang menikahi Jungsoo dan sekarang hidup bahagia dengan anak semata wayangnya Kim Jeongin, Hangeng yang menikahi Heechul dan tidak kalah bahagia karena mereka juga punya anak laki-laki yang super mirip dengan Heechul Han Junhui, Jongwoon yang menikahi Ryeowook dan tidak bisa berhenti bermesraan meski Kim Jongwook anaknya sedang ada di sekitar mereka, Kyuhyun yang nekat membawa Sungmin kabur dari istrinya dan sepertinya mereka sudah hidup bahagia entah dimana, Shindong yang menikahi Nari dan selalu terlihat bahagia kapanpun mereka bersama dengan anak perempuannya Shin Nahee, dan terakhir Siwon yang menikahi Kibum dan semakin terlihat sempurna dengan hadirnya Choi Kiwon di antara mereka. Semua berakhir dengan bahagia, hanya Hyukjae saja yang mengalami kisah cinta tragis dengan Donghae. Setelah sekian lama bersama dan selalu mesra kapanpun dimanapun akhirnya malah berpisah dan menikah dengan orang lain. Ironis.

"Ah, sialan! Pagi-pagi begini aku jadi kesal gara-gara Choi Siwon sialan itu."

.

.

* * *

><p>"Jisung! <em>Daddy<em> akan benar-benar marah kalau kau tidak memakan sayuranmu."

Sejak pagi tadi setelah di tinggal Hyukjae bekerja, suasana rumah tidak jauh-jauh dari kata heboh. Anak-anak yang tidak henti-hentinya berlarian mengitari rumah, Donghae yang tidak berhenti berteriak-teriak mengingatkan anak-anaknya agar makan dengan tenang dan seisi rumah yang kacau karena anak-anak menghamburkan makanan yang dibuatkan Donghae hari ini. Anak-anak yang biasanya makan dengan tenang dan bersikap sangat manis kini berubah menjadi liar dan membuat Donghae ingin menangis. Donghae tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Hyukjae menghadapi ketiga bocah _hyperactive_ itu sehingga mereka bisa mematuhi kata-kata Hyukjae dengan baik.

Anak-anak tidak mau menyantap makan malamnya dan malah menjadikannya sebagai mainan. Mereka bertiga berlarian kesana kemari dan tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil saling melemparkan sayuran yang seharusnya mereka makan, bahkan Jeno yang biasanya bersikap tenang kini sama aktifnya dengan kedua adiknya. Donghae sudah lelah marah-marah dan menyuruh mereka duduk dengan tenang, semakin Donghae marah semakin mereka cekikikan senang. Akhirnya Donghae menyerah dan membiarkan bocah-bocah aktif itu mengotori seisi rumah, terserah! Donghae sudah lelah, jadi ia memilih untuk diam saja sambil memperhatikan bocah-bocah itu berlari kesana kemari, memastikan bahwa mereka tidak ada yang terluka.

"Aku pulang."

"Hyukjae!"

Suara Hyukjae terdengar bagaikan air sejuk di tengah gurun pasir yang panas. Tanpa mempedulikan anak-anak yang semakin lincah berlarian, Donghae langsung bangkit dari sofa dan menerjang Hyukjae yang baru pulang dari studio. Rasanya bahagia sekali melihat Hyukjae pulang di saat yang tepat, Donghae memeluk Hyukjae dengan erat tanpa mempedulikan Hyukjae yang mulai meronta minta dilepaskan. Donghae tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin menyalurkan rasa bahagianya melihat Hyukjae sudah sampai di rumah. Akhirnya, akhirnya penderitaannya akan segera berakhir!

"Ada apa?"

"Anak-anak berubah menjadi setan! Mereka tidak mau makan dan malah terus bermain. Lihat, mereka juga membuat seisi rumah berantakan."

Hyukjae mendesah pelan, "Aku sudah bisa menduga kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi. Makanya aku pulang cepat, padahal pekerjaanku belum selesai."

Kedua alis Donghae bertaut, ia bingung karena reaksi Hyukjae yang tampak biasa saja. Hyukjae bahkan hanya menghela nafas pendek tanpa ada raut wajah marah sedikitpun, bukankah seharusnya di saat seperti Hyukjae marah dan frustasi? Kenapa dia tenang sekali? Hyukjae menaruh tasnya dan menggulung lengan _sweater_nya dengan santai lalu mulai memunguti sayur-mayur yang dilemparkan anak-anak barusan tanpa banyak bicara. Setelah seisi rumah mulai kembali seperti semula, barulah Hyukjae memanggil anak-anak ke ruang tengah. Untuk dimarahi, mungkin? Entahlah, Donghae hanya diam memperhatikan Hyukjae dari sofa ruang tengah. Ia ingin tahu, bagaimana cara Hyukjae menghadapi anak-anak yang tiba-tiba menjadi _hyperactive_ itu.

"Jeno, Haru, Jisung kemari sayang."

"_Mom_!"

Tanpa di perintah dua kali, anak-anak itu meninggalkan mainannya dan langsung menghambur ke pelukan Hyukjae. Donghae tidak mengerti, kenapa mereka bisa mematuhi perintah Hyukjae begitu saja? Saat Hyukjae tidak ada tadi, anak-anak itu sulit sekali dikendalikan bahkan Donghae harus memanggil mereka berkali-kali baru mereka mau mendengarkan Donghae.

_Menyebalkan!_

"Kenapa tidak makan dan malah menjadikan makanan sebagai mainan?"

Hyukjae menatap ketiga bocah yang sekarang duduk berjajar itu dengan lembut dan bertanya dengan nada yang tak kalah lembut. Donghae pikir, Hyukjae akan memarahi mereka tapi ternyata Hyukjae hanya menanyakan alasan kenapa mereka tidak mau makan dengan nada yang lembut.

"Kami tidak mau makan kalau tidak ada _mommy_."

Haru menjawab dengan suara yang di buat lucu sambil mengangkat bahunya, membuat Donghae berdecih melihat tingkah anak perempuannya itu. Tadi saat Hyukjae tidak ada, gadis kecil tidak pernah bersuara semanis itu.

"Begitu?"

Lagi-lagi Donghae melihat Hyukjae menghela nafas, sepertinya dia mulai lelah dengan sikap anak-anak. Tapi anehnya, Hyukjae tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan meledak. Hyukjae justru tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Haru, dia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Jisung dan Jeno sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Lain kali, meskipun _mom_ tidak ada di rumah kalian tidak boleh nakal dan dengarkan apa kata _daddy_. Ah, dan jangan membuang-buang makanan. Makanan itu untuk di makan, bukan dijadikan mainan dan di buang-buang. Tuhan tidak suka dengan anak yang suka membuang-buang makanan, kalian tahu? Anak yang suka membuang-buang makanan dan menjadikannya sebagai mainan harus di hukum dan tidak akan dapat hadiah saat natal nanti. Kalian mau di hukum? Kalian tidak mau dapat hadiah natal?"

Meskipun masih terasa canggung karena anak-anak yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya dengan sebutan _mom_ selama seminggu belakangan ini tapi Hyukjae mulai terbiasa dan tidak keberatan dengan hal itu, kadang ia juga memanggil dirinya sendiri _mom_ tanpa sadar saking terbiasanya.

"Maaf."

Mereka bertiga menunduk sambil menggeleng hampir bersamaan. Wah, luar biasa! Donghae benar-benar kehilangan kata-katanya, anak-anak benar-benar patuh pada Hyukjae bahkan tanpa dimarahi mereka mengangguk dan menyesali perbuatan mereka. Donghae tersenyum melihat anak-anak memeluk Hyukjae dan mengucapkan kata maaf dengan wajah penuh penyesalan. Entahlah, semakin hari Donghae semakin yakin untuk mendapatkan kembali cinta Hyukjae.

"Sekarang naik ke atas dan mandi. Setelah itu langsung tidur, hm?"

"Baik, _mom_."

"Anak pintar."

Sekali lagi Donghae di buat takjub oleh Hyukjae. Lagi-lagi anak-anak menuruti perintah Hyukjae tanpa membantah, apa ini? Konspirasi? Kenapa anak-anak hanya patuh pada Hyukjae?

"Aku benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata! Bagaimana bisa anak-anak itu begitu patuh padamu dan selalu membantahku? Aku bahkan memarahi mereka tapi mereka malah semakin senang dan menghiraukan aku!"

"Anak-anak seusia mereka memang begitu. Kau tidak tahu? Mereka sedang dalam fase senang bermain. Kalau kau ingin membuat mereka patuh padamu, jangan pernah bertindak kasar. Daripada memarahinya, kau lebih baik membuat mereka merenungi perbuatan mereka sendiri dengan cara memberitahu mereka dimana letak kesalahan mereka."

Hyukjae menjawab pertanyaan Donghae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari _washtafel_, ia sibuk mencuci semua piring kotor yang di tinggalkan anak-anak tadi tanpa banyak bicara dan hanya menjawab pertanyaan Donghae seperlunya saja.

"Oh."

Sepertinya Donghae baru tahu ada cara-cara tertentu untuk menghadapi anak-anak. Lihat? Donghae memang tidak salah menginginkan Hyukjae kembali kepadanya. Hyukjae lebih cocok jadi ibunya anak-anak karena dia lebih paham bagaimana cara menghadapi anak-anak. Donghae mendekati Hyukjae yang sedang mencuci piring, kemudian ia menarik lengan Hyukjae dan membuatnya jatuh dipangkuan Donghae yang sedang duduk di meja makan.

"Mau apa? Ada anak-anak di sini! Lepaskan!"

Hyukjae membulatkan matanya dan langsung meronta, ketika merasakan lengan Donghae melingkar di pinggangnya dan mengunci pergerakannya. Sial! Hyukjae kembali terhimpit di antara Donghae dan meja makan. Posisinya sedikit membuatnya tidak nyaman karena ia duduk dipangkuan Donghae dan Donghae memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat, membuat Hyukjae tidak bisa bergerak.

"Akhir-akhir ini sikapmu mulai melunak, kau juga sepertinya mulai terbiasa dengan panggilan _mom_. Kenapa semakin hari kau semakin manis di mataku?"

"Lepas!"

Bukannya melepaskan Hyukjae, Donghae justru mengangkatnya ke meja makan membuat posisi Hyukjae sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Seringaian tercetak jelas di bibir Donghae saat menyadari anak-anak tidak ada di sekitar mereka, dengan begitu Donghae bisa melanjutkan aksi gagal tadi malam. Perlahan Donghae mulai mendorong Hyukjae dan membuatnya berbaring di meja makan sambil mengecupi seluruh wajah Hyukjae.

"Lepas sebelum aku benar-benar marah, Lee Donghae!"

"Marah saja. Mau kau marah, tersenyum, sedih atau bahagia kau sama manisnya di mataku."

"Aku tidak main-main."

"Aku juga."

Sebelum Hyukjae kembali mengeluarkan kalimatnya, Donghae mengadukan bibir tipis mereka dan mulai berani memagut bibir tipis Hyukjae saat di rasa Hyukjae tidak melakukan perlawanan sama sekali. _Sweater_ merah yang digunakan Hyukjae hari ini memudahkan Donghae untuk meraba bagian dalam tubuh Hyukjae tanpa harus repot-repot memereteli kancing. Donghae mengelus perut rata Hyukjae dan merambat naik ke atas untuk mencapai sesuatu yang akan membuat Hyukjae melenguh erotis sambil terus berpagutan, semakin lama ciuman itu semakin dalam dan tanpa sadar Hyukjae mengangkat punggungnya untuk memudahkan Donghae melepaskan _sweater_nya dan—

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Haru datang.

Gagal lagi.

Donghae menggeram saat Hyukjae kembali mendorong tubuhnya dengan kasar hingga membuat pinggangnya terantuk _washtafel_. Kenapa anak-anak selalu datang di saat seperti ini? Kali ini Haru datang di saat Donghae sedang tinggi-tingginya. Ingatkan Donghae untuk mengungsikan anak-anaknya ke rumah Donghwa akhir pekan nanti, agar Donghae bisa menggarap Hyukjae dengan tenang.

"Apa lagi? Bukankah tadi kalian sudah di suruh tidur?"

Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi, saking frustasinya ia jadi membentak Haru tanpa sadar. Kenapa anak-anaknya senang sekali datang di saat ayahnya sedang dalam keadaan yang tinggi?

"_Daddy_ kenapa marah?"

"Pinggang _daddy_ sakit!"

Sementara Donghae bergulingan di lantai karena frustasi, Hyukjae sibuk membenahi penampilannya yang kacau dan menarik _sweater_nya yang tadi di angkat Donghae. Tanpa menghiraukan Donghae yang mengaduh kesakitan karena pinggangnya yang terantuk _washtafel_, Hyukjae menghampiri Haru dan berjongkok di hadapan gadis kecil itu.

"Ada apa, sayang?"

"Bacakan cerita!"

Bacakan cerita? Di saat seperti ini? Ya Tuhan! Kalau Donghae tidak ingat bahwa Haru adalah anaknya, Donghae mungkin sudah meneriakinya sekarang. Sebelum Hyukjae mengiyakan keinginan Haru dan kabur seperti kemarin, Donghae bangun dari lantai dan mendorong tubuh Hyukjae ke samping agar menjauh dari Haru. Donghae berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Haru, sama seperti yang Hyukjae lakukan barusan.

"Haru sayang, bisakah kau langsung tidur saja? _Mom_ sedang sibuk hari ini. Hm?"

"Sibuk apa? Ngomong-ngomong kalian sedang apa di meja makan?"

Tercemar sudah mata polos Haru, dia pasti melihat adegan tidak senonoh tadi. Donghae hanya bisa mendengus pasrah saat Haru menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya, ia benar-benar harus memikirkan jawaban yang tepat agar Haru tidak salah pengertian. Apa yang harus Donghae katakan? Apakah ada kata-kata yang lebih sopan dari kata 'meniduri' atau 'membuat anak'?

"_Daddy_ dan _mommy_ sedang—sedang, hm—olahraga!"

"Memangnya ada olahraga yang bertindihan begitu?"

"I—tu—itu olahraga yang hanya dilakukan oleh orang dewasa dan tidak boleh di contoh anak-anak."

"Oh. Hanya olahraga? Itu artinya _mom_ tidak sibuk. Jadi, _mom_ bisa membacakan cerita untukku."

"Sudahlah, terserah kau saja."

Donghae menyerah! Menyerah! Ia tidak bisa melawan anak-anaknya! Bahkan anak-anaknya lebih pintar berdebat daripada Hyukjae. Donghae meninggalkan Haru menuju ruang tengah dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa dengan wajah yang di tekuk.

_Gagal lagi!_

_Gagal terus!_

Bagaimana bisa Donghae membuat Hyukjae menjadi miliknya kembali jika anak-anaknya terus menganggu kegiatan intim mereka. Benar-benar membuat frustasi!

"Ah, sial!"

Hyukjae yang melihat Donghae tidak henti-hentinya mengumpat dan tampak frustasi di sofa hanya bisa terkikik geli, sejak kemarin Donghae berusaha menyentuhnya tapi anak-anak selalu datang di saat yang tidak tepat dan mengacaukan semuanya. Jujur saja, Hyukjae juga sudah mulai terbuai tadi, tapi Haru tiba-tiba datang dan membuyarkan segalanya.

_Lain kali saja ya, Lee Donghae..._

Pada akhirnya, malam ini Donghae tidur sendirian karena Hyukjae tidur di kamar Haru. Apa yang bisa Donghae lakukan selain mengumpat dan berteriak frustasi? Donghae benar-benar mengharapkan akhir pekan segera datang dan langsung mengungsikan anak-anak ke rumah pamannya. Donghae membutuhkan waktu berdua dengan Hyukjae, bukan hanya sekedar untuk melakukan hubungan intim tapi Donghae juga perlu waktu berdua untuk membicarakan masalah mereka dan menjelaskan semua yang terjadi di masa lalu.

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

Senyum Donghae kembali mengembang saat mendengar suara Hyukjae. Rasa kesalnya hilang begitu saja saat Hyukjae berbaring di sampingnya sambil menghadap ke arahnya, tidak seperti kemarin-kemarin yang selalu memunggunginya.

"Tidak bisa tidur jika kau tidak ada di sampingku."

"Berhenti merayu! Oh, ngomong-ngomong tadi Siwon ke studio."

Donghae membelalakan matanya tidak suka, sejak dulu Siwon adalah gangguan terbesar dalam hubungan mereka. Selama Kibum tidak ada, Siwon selalu menempel pada Hyukjae dan itu membuatnya gerah!

"Mau apa? Merayumu?"

"Kau benar-benar belum berubah! Dia datang untuk menyampaikan pesan Youngwoon _Hyung_ dan Jungsoo _Hyung_, minggu depan anak mereka ulangtahun dan mereka ingin kita semua datang."

"Hanya itu?"

"Memangnya mau apa lagi?"

"Dia tidak merayumu, kan? Tidak menyentuhmu? Tidak menatapmu dengan tatapan mesum?"

"Memangnya dia sama denganmu? Dia hanya mencintai Kibum! Sudahlah, tidur sana!"

Hening.

Setelah berdebat suasana menjadi hening, mereka saling bertatapan tanpa arti. Hanya menyelami rasa rindu lewat tatapan mata dan tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Kembalilah padaku."

Donghae tiba-tiba menarik Hyukjae semakin mendekat padanya dan mengelus wajah Hyukjae penuh perasaan, ia benar-benar ingin laki-laki manis di hadapannya ini kembali padanya. Kembali mengisi hari-harinya dengan senyumnya yang ceria.

"Aku perlu alasan."

"Alasan?"

"Alasan kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kenapa kau menikahi orang lain? Dan kenapa aku harus kembali padamu?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus menjelaskannya dari mana dan aku juga tidak tahu, apakah aku punya cukup alasan untuk meyakinkanmu untuk kembali padaku."

"Kalau begitu biar saja terus seperti ini sampai kau memberiku alasan. Jangan memintaku kembali sampai kau punya alasan yang kuat."

Hyukjae tersenyum tipis sebelum menyamankan dirinya di pelukan Donghae. Biarlah terus seperti ini, karena Hyukjae juga tidak punya alasan kenapa harus kembali pada seseorang yang telah meninggalkannya duluan, tapi di sisi lain Hyukjae tidak bisa melupakan seseorang yang pernah meninggalkannya itu dan cenderung takut kehilangan lagi.

_Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa menentukan perasaanku sendiri._

.

.

* * *

><p>Pagi ini berbeda dengan pagi sebelumnya, Donghae terbangun dalam keadaan Hyukjae yang masih berada dalam pelukannya. Laki-laki manis itu meringkuk sambil memeluk Donghae, wajahnya damai sekali saat tidur. Donghae memeluk Hyukjae semakin erat sambil memejamkan matanya, menikmati hangatnya tubuh Hyukjae. Donghae tidak percaya bisa melakukan hal ini lagi dengan Hyukjae, rasanya seperti mimpi bisa terbangun dan langsung di sambut oleh wajah manis Hyukjae.<p>

"Sesak!"

Pekikan Hyukjae membawa Donghae kembali ke alam sadarnya, Donghae membuka matanya dan melepaskan pelukannya saat Hyukjae mulai meronta. Saking senangnya, ia tidak sadar memeluk Hyukjae terlalu erat. Jadilah Hyukjae bangun dan Donghae tidak bisa menikmati wajah damainya saat tertidur.

"Kau kesiangan. Kau tidak ke studio? Ini sudah jam sembilan lewat."

"Jam sembilan? Anak-anak belum mandi dan sarapan!"

Saking nyamannya tidur di pelukan Donghae, Hyukjae yang biasanya bangun pagi-pagi jadi kesiangan dan tidak menyiapkan sarapan untuk anak-anak. Hyukjae langsung meninggalkan tempat tidur dan bergegas ke kamar mandi, sebelum anak-anak berdemo karena kelaparan. Donghae berdecak, tahu begitu ia tidak akan memberitahu Hyukjae jam berapa sekarang. Setelah sekian lama, Donghae baru bisa memeluk Hyukjae lagi dan semua kacau karena Donghae yang tidak sengaja memberitahu Hyukjae bahwa dia kesiangan.

"Mau mandi bersama?"

"Boleh, tapi setelah keluar dari kamar mandi kau hanya tinggal nama. Mau?"

"Tidak, terima kasih!"

Semakin hari ancaman Hyukjae semakin beragam, membuat Donghae bergidik _ngeri_. Sama sekali tidak ada romantis-romantisnya, padahal semalam mereka tidur sambil berpelukan. Donghae berdecih sebelum turun dari tempat tidurnya dan mandi di kamar mandi yang ada di lantai bawah. Hari ini sebaiknya tidak berdebat dan harus bersikap manis pada Hyukjae agar dapat kesempatan seperti kemarin, tentunya dengan mengungsikan anak-anak ke tempat yang jauh terlebih dahulu. Di hari pertama Donghae berusaha menyentuh Hyukjae, Jeno yang datang menganggu. Di hari kedua ada Haru yang tiba-tiba ingin tidur dengan Hyukjae, jika dibiarkan terus-menerus maka di hari ketiga Jisung yang akan datang dan Donghae akan mendapat payung cantik karena tiga kali gagal menyentuh Hyukjae. Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Malam ini Donghae harus bisa menyentuh Hyukjae! Jika sampai gagal lagi, maka bisa di pastikan Donghae akan benar-benar karatan.

_Kenapa kedengarannya horror sekali?_

"Pagi, _dad_!"

"Pagi, _buddy_."

Donghae menyambut sapaan Jisung yang sedang bermain _game_ di ruang tengah bersama Jeno dengan lesu. Pagi ini ia tidak bertenaga sama sekali karena semalam, untuk kedua kalinya ia gagal menyentuh Hyukjae! Donghae menatap tajam Haru yang sedang di pangku Hyukjae, rambut panjangnya sedang di sisir oleh Hyukjae dan diikat menjadi dua bagian. Merasa di perhatikan oleh ayahnya, gadis kecil itu memeletkan lidahnya ke arah ayahnya. Haru terkikik senang saat melihat reaksi ayahnya yang tampak semakin kesal.

"Kenapa, sayang? Jangan banyak bergerak, _mom_ belum selesai mengikat rambutmu."

"_Daddy_ marah."

"Kenapa marah?"

Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghae yang duduk di sofa dengan mata yang masih menatap Haru dengan tajam.

"_Daddy_ iri karena tidak bisa memeluk _mom_ seperti ini."

Melihat wajah ayahnya yang kusut, Haru semakin senang menganggu ayahnya. Donghae tidak percaya, kenapa bisa ia menciptakan monster _evil_ seperti Haru? Dia bahkan meledek ayahnya dengan sengaja mengecup bibir merah Hyukjae dan memeluknya dengan erat. Apa-apaan ini? Ia bersaing dengan anaknya sendiri untuk mendapatkan perhatian Hyukjae? Kepala Donghae tiba-tiba bedenyut sakit dan lehernya seperti terkilir saat melihat betapa menyebalkannya wajah Haru yang sedang meledeknya itu.

"Lee Donghae, matamu bisa mengeluarkan laser jika terus melotot seperti itu! Kau membuat Haru takut."

"Takut? Dia meledekku!"

"Kau mau berdebat pagi-pagi?"

"Dari pada berdebat pagi-pagi, lebih baik kita _making out_ pagi-pagi. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak berbicara hal-hal seperti itu depan anak-anak?"

"Bicara apa?"

Haru menyela pembicaraan orangtuanya, ia melihat Hyukjae dan Donghae bergantian. Rasa penasarannya sangat besar, jadi ia selalu ingin tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Donghae dan Hyukjae. Terlebih ketika ia mendengar sesuatu yang asing, ia semakin ingin tahu.

"Haru, sana main dengan _Oppa_ dan Jisung. _Mom_ akan memotong buah-buahan untukmu."

"_Okay_!"

Setelah Haru turun dari pangkuannya, Hyukjae menyeret Donghae ke kamar terdekat karena tidak mungkin mereka berdebat di hadapan anak-anak.

"Harus berapa kali aku mengatakan padamu agar menjaga cara bicaramu di depan anak-anak? Kau tidak tahu? Rasa penasaran anak-anak sangat besar dan apa yang mereka dengar dari orangtuanya akan terus mereka ingat. Kau ingin anak-anak mengatakan hal-hal mesum?"

"Semua tidak akan seperti ini jika kau mau kembali padaku dan berhenti menolak saat akan kusentuh."

"Memangnya aku pernah menolakmu?"

"Ah, jadi kau tidak menolak?"

"M—maksudku—aku—bukan begitu!"

"Benarkah?

Donghae maju selangkah demi selangkah untuk memojokan Hyukjae ke pintu. Lagi-lagi, Donghae menunjukan seringaian berbahayanya pada Hyukjae. Pandangan matanya fokus pada satu titik, yaitu bibir merah Hyukjae. Dan, oh! Leher putihnya yang terekspose juga menggoda Donghae. Pagi-pagi begini, Hyukjae hanya menggunakan kaos tipis berwarna hitam dengan kerah yang rendah, menampilkan leher jenjang Hyukjae yang putih. Sebelum mengecup leher putih Hyukjae, Donghae mengelusnya terlebih dahulu agar Hyukjae melenguh _sexy_ dan membangkitkan gairahnya.

"_Mom_! Buahnya mana?"

Lagi-lagi gagal! Donghae akan benar-benar mendapat payung cantik! Suasana sudah mendukung dan lagi-lagi gadis kecil itu menganggu acaranya! Haru menggedor pintu dengan brutal seolah-olah akan meruntuhkannya. Dari mana Haru tahu ayahnya ada di kamar? Bukankah tadi matanya fokus ke layar televisi? Donghae memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba berkedut, sakit. Kehadiran anak-anak benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"Aku harus menyiapkan buah untuk anak-anak."

"Aku bisa gila!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi?"

Hyukjae mengendikan bahunya acuh sebelum mentertawakan Donghae yang tampak sangat menderita itu.

_Aku benar-benar bisa gila!_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ooODEOoo<strong>

* * *

><p>Akhir pekan yang di tunggu-tunggu datang juga! Setelah seminggu direcoki oleh anak-anak,dan akhirnya! Akhirnya Donghae bisa mengungsikan anak-anak di tempat yang jauh! Setelah tiga kali gagal menyentuh Hyukjae, Donghae membawa anak-anak ke rumah Donghwa. Usaha keempat kalinya tidak boleh gagal atau Donghae akan benar-benar karatan dan masuk rumah sakit karena darah tinggi. Semoga dengan begini, acaranya dengan Hyukjae tidak gagal lagi jadi ia tidak perlu masuk rumah sakit karena darah tinggi.<p>

"Kalian bertiga jangan nakal. Kalau ada apa-apa telepon _mom_, _okay_?"

"Tidak! Kalau ada apa-apa bilang pada paman Donghwa dan jangan menelepon ke rumah sampai besok pagi. _Dad_ akan menjemput kalian besok pagi."

"Kenapa? _Dad_ mau olahraga dengan _mom_?"

Donghwa memelototi Donghae, ia benar-benar terkejut karena Haru mengucapkan kata yang frontal dan tidak senonoh untuk anak seusianya. Sebenarnya bagaimana cara Donghae mendidik anak perempuannya? Kenapa Haru bisa berkata se_vulgar_ itu? Lee Donghae benar-benar cari mati!

"Kau gila? Kenapa mengajarkan anak-anak yang tidak-tidak?"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Donghwa memiting leher Donghae setelah membawa anak-anak masuk ke dalam. Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Bagaimana bisa otak polos keponakannya tercemar karena Donghae yang tidak bisa menjaga kata-katanya di depan anak-anak!

"Aku sudah sering memberitahunya agar tidak bicara yang aneh-aneh di depan anak-anak tapi dia terus melakukannya, _Hyung_."

Hyukjae seperti senang mengompori Donghwa dan membuat Donghae semakin menderita karena Donghwa memiting lehernya lebih kuat lagi.

"_Hyung_, sakit! Aku bisa mati! _Hyung_, lepaskan! Leherku terkilir!"

"Sekali lagi aku mendengar Haru, Jeno atau Jisung berkata tidak senonoh, maka siap-siap saja kau masuk liang lahat lebih cepat!"

"Sakit, _Hyung_!"

Donghae memegangi lehernya yang berdenyut sakit, tidak di sangka tenaga kakaknya masih sama seperti dulu.

"Kalau begitu, kami pamit pulang. Aku titip anak-anak, maaf merepotkanmu _Hyung_."

"Pulanglah, pastikan kalian menyelesaikan masalah kalian dengan baik. Dan Hyukjae, pastikan mulut anak ini tidak mengucapkan kata-kata aneh di depan anak-anak."

"Pasti, _Hyung_."

Setelah berpamitan pada Donghwa, Hyukjae tidak bisa berhenti mentertawakan Donghae yang meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi lehernya. Donghae bahkan tidak bisa menoleh dengan benar karena rasa sakit yang berlebihan di lehernya.

"Sakit?"

"Apa penting bertanya seperti itu? Jelas saja sakit! Semua gara-gara kau!"

"Kenapa kau selalu menyalahkan aku? Apa menyalahkanku adalah hobimu sekarang?"

"Hyukjae sayang, aku akan benar-benar mati di sini kalau kau terus mengajakku berdebat!"

Meski lehernya sedang sakit, Donghae tetap berusaha menoleh pada Hyukjae. Ia ingin Hyukjae berhenti mengajaknya berdebat sebelum mereka mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. Hyukjae hanya terkekeh melihat Donghae meringis kesakitan, kini Donghae hanya mampu fokus ke jalanan dan tidak bisa menoleh dengan benar.

"Mau sampai kapan kau tidur? Sudah sampai!"

Donghae membangunkan Hyukjae yang terlelap sepanjang jalan tadi, membuat Donghae semakin kesal saja. Seharusnya Hyukjae menghibur Donghae di jalan, bukannya malah tertidur dan membiarkan Donghae kesakitan sendiri sepanjang jalan.

"Galak sekali!"

"Semua karena leherku sakit! Cepat ambilkan kompres!"

Sambil menunggu Hyukjae kembali dari dapur, Donghae mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di karpet. Ia berbaring di depan televisi sambil meresapi rasa sakit di lehernya, kakaknya benar-benar tidak tahu diri! Kenapa memiting lehernya di saat yang tidak tepat? Bagaimana kalau Donghae gagal lagi menyentuh Hyukjae karena lehernya yang sakit?

"Apa rasanya sesakit itu? Berlebihan sekali. Jangan berbaring, duduk saja jadi aku bisa mengompres lehermu."

Donghae diam saja saat Hyukjae meledeknya, ia tidak mau buang-buang tenaga hanya untuk berdebat dengan Hyukjae. Donghae memejamkan matanya saat Hyukjae menempelkan handuk hangat di lehernya. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman, di tambah hembusan nafas Hyukjae yang menyapa tengkuknya membuat Donghae semakin rileks dan perlahan rasa sakit itu mulai menghilang. Entah sengaja atau tidak, Hyukjae mulai menyentuh leher Donghae dengan telapak tangannya. Donghae merasakan handuk hangat itu tidak lagi menempel dilehernya dan digantikan dengan elusan telapak tangan Hyukjae yang sensual. Apa ini? Hyukjae menggodanya? Menantangnya?

_Challenge__accepted!_

Jemari Donghae mencengkram pergelangan Hyukjae dan tanpa basa-basi lagi ia menarik Hyukjae agar duduk di pangkuannya. Donghae menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa belakangnya sambil terus menatap Hyukjae dengan seduktif, suasana seperti ini sulit sekali didapatkan saat ada anak-anak di sekitar mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hyukjae?"

"Membuatmu rileks, kau bilang lehermu sakit."

"_Damn_! _Why are you act like innocent_? _You tease me, huh_? _Let's do it like usual, rough and sexy_!"

"_Do it_!"

Tidak ada yang lebih _sexy_ dari Hyukjae saat ini! Apa lagi saat Hyukjae bertingkah sok polos tapi jemarinya tidak berhenti menggerayangi kemeja Donghae. Lihat? Setelah anak-anak tidak ada, Hyukjae menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Donghae tersenyum puas, akhirnya ia bisa melihat sisi Hyukjae yang satu ini. Sisi dimana Hyukjae menjadi lebih agresif. Dengan senang hati, Donghae melucuti semua kain yang menempel di tubuh Hyukjae dan membaringkannya di atas karpet bulu. Bibir tipis Donghae mulai bergerilya di sekitar leher Hyukjae, mengecupinya dengan perlahan tanpa melewatkan sesentipun.

"_I miss you so bad_! _I miss everything about you_, _especially your moan_."

"Ngh..."

Hyukjae tidak bisa menjawab kalimat Donghae, ia hanya sibuk mendesahkan nama Donghae dan menarik rambutnya, memberikan reaksi pada setiap cumbuan Donghae di bibir dan lehernya. Bibir tipis Donghae semakin turun kebawah, menyusuri setiap lekukan tubuh Hyukjae yang sempurna dengan lidah basahnya. Bagaimana bisa tubuh Hyukjae masih seindah dulu? Masih seputih dan semulus dulu.

"_Just do it_! _Don't tease me_."

"_Bad Hyukjae_! _Impatient_."

Semua yang dilakukan Donghae hanya membuat Hyukjae semakin terbuai dan melupakan daratan. Sentuhannya, kecupannya dan bisikannya membuat Hyukjae ingin lebih dan lebih lagi. Selama sepuluh tahun Hyukjae tidak merasakan sensasi sehebat ini, sensasi yang hanya mampu diberikan Donghae seorang.

"Ugh! _So good_!"

Erangan Hyukjae menandakan bahwa sesuatu telah memasukinya dan membuatnya sesak. Sakit tapi menyenangkan, tidak ada yang bisa memberinya sensasi sehebat ini selain Donghae. Sepanjang malam, Hyukjae di buat mendesah dan menjerit oleh Donghae. Tidak ada istirahat, mereka melakukannya terus-menerus seolah tidak ada hari esok. Setidaknya, mereka harus memanfaatkan momen ini karena mereka tidak bisa mendapatkan momen seperti ini saat ada anak-anak di sekitar mereka.

"Lelah?"

Nafas keduanya memburu, entah sudah berapa kali mereka mencapai puncak. Penampilan Hyukjae sudah tidak karuan, rambut yang lepek dan berantakan serata mata yang sudah sulit terbuka dengan lebar.

"_No_! Lakukan lagi."

"_Okay_, aku tidak akan berhenti meski kau memohon padaku."

Dan akhirnya, mereka melakukannya seharian penuh sampai keduanya benar-benar merasa kelelahan.

.

.

* * *

><p>Berantakan!<p>

Hanya satu kata itu yang bisa mendeskripsikan suasana rumah Hyukjae sekarang. Semalam, pasangan fenomenal itu mengacaukan seisi rumah dengan melakukannya di setiap sudut rumah tanpa henti dan berakhir di kamar Haru. Baik Donghae maupun Hyukjae sama-sama tidak mengerti kenapa mereka bisa berakhir di kamar Haru? Yang mereka ingat hanyalah bagaimana liarnya mereka tadi malam hingga tidak bisa membedakan mana kamar anak-anak dan mana kamar mereka.

"Donghae, bereskan kamar Haru sebelum kita menjemput anak-anak."

"Kenapa aku?"

"Kau membuatku sulit bergerak! Cepat mandi dan bereskan kamar ini!"

"Baiklah."

Hyukjae tersenyum malu-malu setelah Donghae masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, ia memegangi perutnya dan merasakan sensasi penuh yang luar biasa menyenangkan! Masih dengan senyum yang terukir di wajah manisnya, Hyukjae kembali membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidur sambil membayangkan kejadian semalam. Malu sekali, tapi rasanya sungguh luar biasa! Ah, Hyukjae jadi bertingkah seperti saat mereka melakukannya untuk pertama kalinya dulu.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum? Mandi sana!"

Suara Donghae membuyarkan lamunan Hyukjae. Hyukjae berdecih sambil memandangi Donghae dari atas ke bawah.

_God, damn it! Lee Donghae so freaking hot!_

"Kau pikir aku bisa turun sendiri? Gendong aku sampai ke kamar mandi!"

Suasana seperti ini rasanya seperti bulan madu, hanya ada mereka berdua tanpa anak-anak yang biasa mengganggu acara mereka. Begitu keluar dari kamar mandi, Hyukjae melihat Donghae sedang membereskan kamar Haru yang berantakan karena ulah mereka berdua. Melihat Donghae yang begitu serius dengan pekerjaannya, membuat Hyukjae tersenyum. Apa yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah bagian dari impiannya dulu. Tapi kemudian, senyum itu hilang dari wajah Hyukjae saat tiba-tiba kenyataan menampar Hyukjae dengan sangat keras. Kenyataan bahwa hubungan mereka saat ini adalah hubungan tanpa status yang tidak jelas. Hyukjae sendiri tidak mengerti, kenapa ia mau tidur dengan Donghae padahal status hubungan mereka tidak jelas. Di bilang kekasih, bukan. Karena Hyukjae belum memberi jawaban yang pasti pada Donghae. Di bilang teman biasa juga bukan, karena mereka melakukan hal-hal yang tidak dilakukan teman biasa pada umumnya. Lalu apa? Hubungan macam apa ini?

"Aku sudah membereskan kamar Haru dan mengganti seprainya dengan yang baru. Kenapa diam saja? Cepat pakai baju, kita harus menjemput anak-anak sebelum mereka meruntuhkan rumah Donghwa _Hyung_. Aku tidak bisa menggarapmu sekarang meskipun aku tergoda, karena anak-anak sedang menunggu."

Oh benar, Hyukjae belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi sambil memperhatikan Donghae dan lupa kalau ia harus buru-buru karena kemarin mereka sudah berjanji pada anak-anak akan menjemput mereka pagi-pagi. Tapi hei! Hyukjae tidak bermaksud menggoda Donghae!

"Memangnya aku bilang sesuatu? Dasar sialan!"

"Lalu kenapa diam saja di depan pintu kamar mandi dan tidak buru-buru memakai baju? Mengundangku? Menggodaku?"

"Auh, kau memang brengsek!"

"Si brengsek yang membuat Hyukjae mendesah semalaman."

"Kau—ah! Sudahlah!"

Pada akhirnya, mereka tetap tidak bisa akur dan terus berdebat soal hal-hal yang sepele. Entah itu menghabiskan malam yang romantis atau panas, akhirnya mereka akan tetap berdebat dan bertengkar konyol. Apa? Bulan madu? Hyukjae menarik kembali kata-katanya barusan. Bulan madu macam apa yang diakhiri dengan berdebat setelah saling mendesahkan nama masing-masing? Hyukjae mengumpat dalam hati sambil memakai baju karena tidak bisa membalas argumen Donghae, bagaimana mau di balas? Yang dikatakannya memang benar. Hyukjae selalu mengatainya brengsek dan sialan tapi semalam ia mendesahkan nama Donghae tanpa henti. Memalukan!

"Nanti sore ulangtahunnya Jeongin, kan? Mau beli hadiah sekalian? Kita beli sesuatu di Hyundai department store, jadi kita bisa dapat diskon dari Siwon."

"Terserah."

Sebenarnya Hyukjae lupa soal ulangtahun Jeongin, tapi ia terlalu gengsi untuk bereaksi karena masih marah pada Donghae. Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela dan tidak mau menatap Donghae sedikitpun, argumen saat di rumah tadi membuat suasana hatinya jadi buruk. Donghae sialan itu menghancurkan imajinasinya soal bulan madu yang romantis!

"Kali ini kau marah kenapa lagi?"

Pertanyaan retoris! Hyukjae benci mendengarnya, untuk apa bertanya jika Donghae sudah tahu jawabannya! Hyukjae tidak menjawab pertanyaan Donghae dan tetap fokus menatap keluar jendela.

"Hyukjae?"

Meskipun Donghae terus-terusan memanggil namanya dan mulai menggerayangi pahanya, Hyukjae tetap tidak bergeming dan berpura-pura tidak merasakan apapun meskipun sebenarnya ia mulai berdebar. Saat lampu merah, tangan Donghae berhenti menggerayangi pahanya. Tapi sialnya, Donghae menarik tengkuk Hyukjae dengan paksa dan melumatnya sebentar karena lampu sudah berubah menjadi hijau.

"Kau sudah gila?"

"Jangan marah terus. Hari ini kita jangan berdebat, _okay_? Di pesta nanti akan ada member yang lain dan anak-anak, jadi kita usahakan untuk tidak berdebat."

"Memangnya aku sudah gila? Kalau kau tidak memulainya, kita tidak akan berdebat terus-menerus!"

"_Dad_! _Mom_!"

Hyukjae menghentikan kalimatnya saat mendengar suara anak-anak sambil menggedor-gedor kaca jendela mobil mereka. Sudah sampai rupanya, gara-gara sibuk berdebat dengan Donghae, Hyukjae sampai tidak menyadari mereka sudah memasuki pekarangan rumah Donghwa.

"Kalian telat! Katanya pagi-pagi ini sudah mau siang!"

Jisung merajuk sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Hyukjae, bocah itu tidak suka menunggu karena menunggu adalah pekerjaan yang membosankan.

"Maaf, jalanan macet. Sebagai permintaan maaf, _mom_ akan mengajak kalian bertiga ke Hyundai department store! Kalian boleh membeli apapun yang kalian mau!"

"Wah, memangnya boleh?"

Haru memekik kegirangan sambil melompat-lompat. Sejak ia sampai di Korea, ini adalah acara belanja pertamanya dan Haru tidak sabar untuk menguras habis isi dompet ayahnya. Sementara Jeno hanya tersenyum di pangkuan ayahnya, reaksinya datar tidak seperti Haru dan Jisung yang mulai melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Hari ini, kalian boleh menguras isi dompet ayah kalian!"

"Kenapa?"

Jisung memandangi Hyukjae, bingung. Biasanya, Hyukjae selalu menyuruh Jisung untuk berhemat tapi kali ini Jisung diperbolehkan untuk membeli apapun yang ia mau. Hari yang istimewa!

"Karena, kita akan datang ke ulangtahun seseorang. Jadi, pastikan kalian memilih hadiah yang bagus dan beli mainan yang kalian mau sesuka kalian."

Mata Hyukjae memincing, ia bahagia sekali melihat raut wajah Donghae yang mulai pucat karena sebentar lagi tagihan _credit card_nya akan menggunung. Balas dendam, sukses! Hyukjae memang tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Donghae tadi pagi, tapi ia bisa membalas Donghae dengan memanfaatkan anak-anak.

_Habislah kau hari ini, Lee Donghae!_

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Hai~~~<strong>

**NC...saya deg-degan ngetiknya...setiap sepuluh menit sekali liat kanan-kiri takut ada yg baca. saya ngetik di kantor jadi bener-bener was-was pas ngetik bagian NCnya hahahah. saya sengaja gak nulis NCnya vulgar krn ini bukan fanfic pwp ^^ genrenya family jadi saya mendeskripsikannya seperlunya saja ^^ tapi meskipun begitu, saya tetep naikin ratenya ke M krn menurut saya ini udh bukan bacaan anak 15th kebawah ^^ saya gak tau next chap bakal ada NC yg full apa ngga...tergantung situasinya ya heheh..**

**okay, karena saya ada waktu luang saya akan balas review di sini krn ada banyak pertanyaan dan ada yg minta di bales reviewnya heheh ^^**

**okay, here we go !**

**.**

**.**

**Q: jisung engga kaget apa tau ayahnya suka sama paman2? kan berarti dia 'gay'. Apa masih terlalu kecil umur jisung jadi gapaham gituan?**

**A: Yap! krn Jisung msh terlalu kecil utk memahami apa kata ayahnya ^^**

**.**

**Q: aku mohon semoga gak ada org ke3 lagi di antara mereka.**

**A: orang ketiga gak bakalan ada, di sini saya bakal fokus di cerita masa lalu mereka. kenapa mereka tiba2 pisah dan alasan Donghae kenapa dia ninggalin Hyukjae. ^^ orang ketiganya paling numpang lewat aja gak akan ngusik cerita inti ^^**

**.**

**Q: ini enggak angst kan?**

**A: ngga ini cerita fluffy sampe end hahah...yah di kasih tau deh kkkkk ^^ ini fanfic permintaan maaf krn saya bikin readers nangis di fanfic Brother in Law heheh**

**.**

**Q: moment haehyuk lovey dovey dibanyakin lagi dong**

**A: yoi pasti hahah...makin kesini bakal di tambahin terus momen haehyuknya ^^**

**.**

**untuk kartikawaii, makasih loh review2nya di fanfic saya yg lain maaf saya gak bisa bales tapi saya baca kok ^^ makasih banyaaaaaaaaaakk ^^  
><strong>

**untuk nanaxzzz, ini di bales review kamu sayang ^^ mau di bales apa? heheh thanyou ya reviewnya ^^ love you~~ ^^**

**untuk LeeHerieun, yay si kakak cantik yg selalu support ^^ makasih yaaaa ^^**

**.**

**untuk yang lainnya, kl mau di bales reviewnya, ngacung aja hehehe saya gak bisa bales semuanya krn keterbatasan waktu ^^ tapi saya selalu baca semua review kalian ^^ makasih ya...selalu jadi penyemangat loh ^^**

**last, Review? ^^**

**.**

**.**

**With Love,**

**Milkyta Lee**


	4. The Reason

**REUNION**

**(EVERLASTING LOVE)**

**Main Cast:**** Lee Donghae****, Lee Hyukjae  
><strong>

****Genre:** Romance, Family, Friendship  
><strong>

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**Whenever love went wrong, ours would still be strong because we'd have our own EVERLASTING LOVE**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Pertemuan ini adalah yang pertama kalinya untuk Donghae setelah sepuluh tahun tinggal di London. Tidak di sangka, hari ini bisa berkumpul lagi dengan teman-teman lama. Sepuluh tahun berlalu tapi mereka semua masih sama, kecuali usia mereka yang bertambah dan status masing-masing yang sudah berubah tentunya. Saat berkumpul seperti sekarang tidak ada yang bersikap dewasa, mereka semua hanya tahu tertawa dan saling mengusili, sama seperti dulu. Sejak sampai duapuluh menit yang lalu, Donghae hanya dia sambil memperhatikan satu-persatu teman-temannya yang sedang mentertawakan masa lalu mereka saat masih menjadi idola dulu, lucu memang karena ada banyak kejadian yang tidak bisa dilupakan begitu saja. Sesekali Donghae ikut menimpali tapi tidak terlalu banyak bicara, ia hanya tertawa saat Hangeng melontarkan lelucon tentang masa lalu mereka. Selebihnya, Donghae hanya diam dan terkadang melamun.<p>

Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Donghae memang tidak pernah banyak bicara dan tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuat lelucon. Sebenarnya, dengan adanya acara kumpul-kumpul seperti ini Donghae jadi kembali teringat pada kejadian yang sangat ingin ia lupakan. Hari dimana Donghae meninggalkan Hyukjae adalah hari dimana mereka berkumpul seperti ini. Semakin diingat, semakin Donghae merasa dirinya sangat egois.

"Kenapa diam saja? Merasa asing karena baru kembali lagi ke Korea setelah bertahun-tahun tinggal di London?"

Siwon menghampiri Donghae yang tiba-tiba memisahkan diri dan duduk di taman belakang rumah Youngwoon bersama anak-anak yang sedang bermain. Para orang dewasa sedang berkumpul di dapur membicarakan soal masa lalu dan sedikit minum-minum tapi Donghae malah nampak lesu dan tidak bersemangat, padahal ini reuni pertama mereka setelah sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu.

"Bukan begitu, kau tahu sendiri aku tidak bisa minum. Aku bawa mobil dan ada anak-anak, jadi aku tidak bisa minum."

"Kenapa serius sekali? Ayolah, bersenang-senang sedikit."

"Kalian memang aneh, ini pesta untuk anak-anak tapi kalian malah berkumpul di belakang dan membuat acara sendiri."

"Wah, sepertinya Lee Donghae sudah sedikit lebih dewasa."

Seorang laki-laki berwajah oriental menghampiri Donghae dan Siwon, dia kemudian duduk di samping Donghae kemudian merangkul bahunya.

"Oh, _Hyung_."

"Masalahmu dan Hyukjae belum di selesaikan? Sebaiknya kau jujur padanya, kalau kau diam saja seperti ini masalahmu tidak akan pernah selesai dan hubungan kalian akan terus salah paham."

Masalah itu. Donghae tidak tahu harus menjelaskannya bagaimana pada Hyukjae, Donghae takut jika ia menjelaskannya pada Hyukjae hubungannya dengan Hyukjae yang mulai membaik ini justru akan berantakan. Jujur saja, Donghae tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Hyukjae saat dia tahu alasan di balik Donghae meninggalkannya. Mungkin saja, Hyukjae akan semakin membencinya dan hubungan baik ini akan berakhir begitu saja.

"Hangeng _Hyung_! Kenapa membicarakan hal itu di saat seperti ini? Sudahlah, lupakan dan kita bersenang-senang. Donghae sudah cukup murung sejak tadi, sebaiknya kita jangan membahas masalah itu dulu."

Inginnya Donghae juga seperti itu, ia ingin bersenang-senang seperti kata Siwon. Tapi masalahnya, semangatnya sudah merosot duluan saat teringat betapa brutalnya Haru dan Hyukjae ketika belanja tadi siang. Donghae bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan, berapa juta Won yang harus ia bayar di akhir bulan nanti. Haru dan Hyukjae benar-benar monster _credit card_! Mereka membeli barang-barang mahal tanpa berpikir sama sekali, tidak peduli apakah mereka memerlukan barang itu atau tidak. Mereka hanya terus membeli dan membeli. Ingatkan Donghae, ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya Donghae membawa Haru dan Hyukjae belanja! Ia tidak mau mengulang kejadian hari ini di masa depan.

"Kalian tahu? Sepertinya aku harus berpikir kembali untuk menikahi Hyukjae. Sebenarnya, yang membuat aku lesu hari ini adalah karena Haru dan Hyukjae memiliki kebiasaan mengerikan yang sama!"

Siwon dan Hangeng saling bertukar pandang, mereka tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Donghae.

"Benar, sebelum menikah ada banyak yang harus di pikirkan! Terutama soal keuangan keluarga."

Tiba-tiba saja Youngwoon bergabung dengan obrolan mereka, Donghae pikir Youngwoon terlalu sibuk mengawasi Jungsoo yang mulai heboh bergosip. Akhirnya, laki-laki bertubuh gempal itu ikut bersama obrolan Donghae karena sudah tidak tahan dengan obrolan Jungsoo yang semakin melantur kemana-mana.

"Kau benar, _Hyung_. Aku belum menikah dengan Hyukjae tapi kebiasaan belanjanya sungguh mengerikan! Kau tahu? Hyukjae dan Haru menghabiskan berjuta-juta Won dalam beberapa jam saja! Aku bisa gila!"

"Kau tahu? Jungsoo jauh lebih mengerikan daripada Hyukjae, dia bisa berbelanja seharian penuh menggunakan uangku dan pada akhirnya barang-barang yang ia beli hanya akan jadi pajangan di rumah. Setelah puas berbelanja dia masih minta uang cash padaku katanya, untuk pegangan sehari-hari. Jika aku tidak memberikan apa yang dia mau, dia akan merajuk dan tidak membiarkan aku masuk ke kamar!"

Donghae, Siwon dan Hangeng hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Mereka bertiga tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Youngwoon sekarang, karena mereka juga mengalami hal yang sama. Ternyata, mau menikah dengan siapapun masalah keuangan tetap harus dipikirkan baik-baik. Hangeng pernah mengalami hal yang sama dengan Youngwoon, Heechul memang tidak gila belanja tapi sekalinya belanja dia akan minta rumah atau mobil baru! Kadang, Junhui anaknya juga bertingkah sama dengan ibunya. Jika ada _gadget_ keluaran terbaru, Junhui ingin memilikinya dan jika Hangeng menolak maka ibunya yang maha galak itu akan murka dan habislah Hangeng. Tidak jauh-jauh, Siwon juga mengalami hal yang sama. Kibum memang terlihat tenang dan bukan _shopaholic_, tapi sekalinya Kibum melirik barang bermerk matanya akan bersinar seterang matahari di siang hari.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa hanya ada kita? Jongwoon _Hyung_ dan Shindong _Hyung_ dimana?"

"Seperti biasa."

Youngwoon menunjuk ke ruang tengah dengan dagunya, menunjukan dimana Shindong dan Jongwoon berada. Rupanya, mereka sedang menonton televisi sambil menikmati berbagai macam makanan. Entah sudah berapa banyak makanan yang masuk ke dalam perut mereka, yang jelas piring kosong yang kira-kira ada sepuluh itu kini berserakan dihadapan mereka berdua.

Ah, sudah bisa di duga mereka pasti akan seperti itu. Dari dulu, makanan apapun yang di masak oleh Ryeowook akan jadi bahan rebutan mereka berdua. Untuk masalah makanan, Shindong selalu nomor satu tapi jika yang memasak itu Ryeowook maka Jongwoon tidak rela berbagi dan jadilah mereka berebut makanan.

"Mereka masih sama saja."

"Donghae, aku harap kau jujur pada Hyukjae. Aku tahu, aku tidak berhak ikut campur masalah kalian tapi aku peduli pada kalian. Sebaiknya, kau jujur dan katakan semuanya pada Hyukjae. Diam tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah."

Donghae menghela nafas panjang, ia pikir Youngwoon tidak akan membahas masalah itu lagi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hampir semua teman-temannya tahu masalah itu dan mau tidak mau Donghae harus bersedia menerima saran dan nasihat mereka. Lagi pula, saran mereka ada benarnya juga. Entahlah, mungkin untuk saat ini mereka lebih baik begini saja. Bukan berarti menyepelekan masalah, hanya saja Donghae sedang ingin menikmati rasa rindunya bersama Hyukjae terlebih dahulu. Mengenai masalah itu, Donghae akan pikirkan cara yang terbaik untuk menjelaskannya pada Hyukjae nanti.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Dulu, kupikir Hyukjae yang akan menikah dengan Donghae duluan. Tidak di sangka mereka justru berpisah, padahal dulu semua orang sering menyebut mereka pasangan fenomenal."<p>

Hyukjae meringis mendengar kata-kata Jungsoo. _Hyung _yang satu itu mulutnya tetap sama seperti dulu, blak-blakan tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Sebenarnya, Hyukjae tidak semangat lagi mengikuti obrolan ini karena entah kenapa setelah Ryeowook menyebutkan bahwa Donghae punya alasan saat meninggalkannya, Hyukjae jadi berpikir kemana-mana. Kenapa Donghae tidak memberitahukan alasannya dan membiarkan Hyukjae terus salah paham padanya? Sebenarnya alasan macam apa?

Karena penasaran dengan kata-kata Ryeowook yang setengah-setengah itu, Hyukjae meninggalkan meja makan dan menarik Ryewook ke lantai atas. Hyukjae perlu penjelasan dari Ryeowook dan ingin tahu alasan Donghae meninggalkannya. Mungkin saja ini jalan yang akan membuat hubungan Donghae dan Hyukjae menjadi lebih baik. Setidaknya, Hyukjae berharap hubungannya dengan Donghae akan ada kejelasan setelah alasan itu terngkap.

"Aku perlu tahu alasan Donghae meninggalkanku."

Ryeowook menghela nafas, entah sudah berapa juta kali Hyukjae mengatakan hal itu. Bukannya Ryeowook ingin menutup-nutupinya, hanya saja jika Ryeowook sembarangan mengatakannya, Ryeowook takut hubungan Donghae dan Hyukjae bukannya membaik tapi justru menjadi lebih buruk dari sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu karena jika aku yang mengatakan, kesalahpahaman di antara kalian akan semakin besar. Masalah ini hanya kalian berdua yang bisa menyelesaikannya, percuma kau bertanya padaku atau yang lainnya karena alasan itu hanya bisa diucapkan oleh Donghae _Hyung_ sendiri."

Lelah, Hyukjae benar-benar lelah terus mendesak Ryeowook. Percuma bertanya pada Ryeowook, dia memang penjaga rahasia yang baik. Sekeras apapun usaha Hyukjae mendesaknya, Ryeowook tidak akan pernah mengatakannya. Ah, pasti akan lebih mudah bagi Hyukjae jika yang mengetahui alasan kenapa Donghae pergi adalah Jungsoo yang terkenal bocor itu. Sayangnya, Jungsoo tidak tahu-menahu soal masalah Donghae. Tentu saja, kalau dia tahu masalah ini bukan rahasia lagi namanya.

"Kalian belum selesai dengan obrolan kalian?"

Setelah gagal menggali informasi dari Ryeowook, Hyukjae kembali ke meja makan dan kembali bergabung dengan obrolan _absurd_ teman-temannya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan sekarang, yang jelas mereka cekikian tidak jelas sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Kali ini ganti topik!"

Heechul menjentikan jari lentiknya di hadapan wajah Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae terkejut. Apapun topiknya, jika Heechul dan Jungsoo yang membahasnya pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari gossip.

"Apa?"

"Seberapa kuat kalian bercinta dengan pasangan kalian?"

Lihat? Dugaan Hyukjae benar.

Gila! Obrolan ini semakin gila! Dulu, Hyukjae memang yang paling mesum di antara mereka tapi setelah menikah, kadar mesum mereka meningkat jauh di atas Hyukjae. Lihat saja sekarang, mereka bahkan menceritakan masalah yang sebenarnya sangat pribadi dan tidak untuk di bagi dengan orang lain.

"Kau dan Donghae tinggal serumah, kan? Sudah sejauh apa hubungan kalian? Berapa kali kalian melakukannya dalam sehari?"

Pertanyaan Heechul membuat Hyukjae menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Bagaimana tidak? Ia harus menjawab pertanyaan aneh itu di hadapan semua orang yang kini sedang menatap lurus ke arahnya, menunggu jawaban.

"Kenapa menanyakan hal itu? Ada anak-anak di rumah, kami harus menjaga sikap."

"Kalau begitu, ganti pertanyaan. Saat melakukannya apa Donghae tahan lama?"

Demi Tuhan! Jika saja Heechul tidak lebih tua darinya, Hyukjae mungkin sudah memukul kepalanya agar sadar dan tidak membicarakan hal-hal seperti itu karena ada anak-anak di sekitar mereka yang kapan saja bisa mendengar obrolan mereka.

"Itu—pribadi, _Hyung_!"

"Sudahlah, jangan ganggu Hyukjae. Kita ganti topik!"

Setelah Jungsoo menghentikan pertanyaan Heechul yang mulai menganggu Hyukjae, ia tidak lagi bergabung di meja makan dan memilih ke ruang tengah bersama Jongwoon. Samar-samar, Hyukjae hanya mendengar Jungsoo yang menanyakan soal penanaman rahim yang dilakukan Heechul beberapa tahun silam. Di antara mereka semua memang hanya Heechul yang berani melakukan hal ekstrim itu, dia nekat mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi melahirkan Junhui. Padahal kalau dia memang mau punya anak, dia bisa mengadopsi bayi seperti yang dilakukan Jungsoo, Ryeowook dan Kibum toh Hangeng juga tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Tapi, memang pada dasarnya Heechul itu orang yang nekat jadi sah-sah saja dia melakukan hal ekstrim seperti itu dan hal itu juga yang membuat Hangeng semakin mencintainya.

"Kau seharian ini hanya melamun, sebenarnya ada apa?"

Pertanyaan Jongwoon membuyarkan lamunan Hyukjae, ia menggeleng pelan saat Jongwoon menawarkan kue buatan Ryeowook. Hari ini suasana hatinya sedang tidak tentu, menyebabkan nafsu makannya berkurang.

"_Hyung_, tahu sesuatu tentang Donghae?"

"Kalaupun aku tahu, aku tidak akan mengatakannya. Sejak dulu kalian selalu memendam masalah, seharusnya pasangan kekasih itu tidak hanya berbagi cinta tapi juga berbagi masalah dan mencari solusi bersama. Jika kalian masih terus seperti dulu, maka masalah yang sama akan terus terjadi dan tidak ada kemungkinan lagi untuk kalian kembali bersama."

Hyukjae menghela nafas panjang. Jongwoon benar, sudah saatnya mereka menjalani hubungan yang jauh lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya. Tidak hanya sekedar berbagi cinta, tapi juga berbagi masalah dan mencari solusinya bersama. Mungkin sebulan ini sudah cukup bagi Donghae dan Hyukjae membangun suasana, kini saatnya mereka untuk membicarakan masa lalu mereka dan menyelesaikannya agar bisa memulai sesuatu yang baru tanpa ada kesalahpahaman di antara mereka.

"Kau sama saja dengan Ryeowook. Sudahlah, aku pergi melihat anak-anak dulu di belakang."

Melihat anak-anak bermain dengan gembira di taman belakang rumah Jungsoo, membuat Hyukjae tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Setidaknya dengan melihat anak-anak gembira, beban pikirannya soal hubungannya dengan Donghae sedikit berkurang. Melihat mereka berkumpul bersama, Hyukjae seperti melihat dirinya dan member Super Junior lainnya dalam bentuk yang lain, terutama saat melihat Jeno yang terlihat sama persis dengan Donghae. Jeno tidak banyak bicara seperti anak-anak yang lainnya, dia hanya diam di dekat Junhui yang sedang bermain dengan Jeongin sambil memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Saat Junhui tersenyum, maka Jeno akan tiba-tiba ikut tersenyum, mata sendu yang serupa dengan ayahnya itu tidak pernah lepas memandangi wajah Junhui. Apa ini? Apa jangan-jangan Jeno menyukai Junhui?

Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya pada Haru, gadis kecil itu bermain dengan Nahee di dekat kolam berenang. Biasanya Haru selalu aktif dan berlari kesana kemari dengan Jisung, tapi setelah bertemu dengan Nahee hari ini, ia jadi gadis yang lebih tenang. Nahee memang gadis yang anggun, bocah berusia delapan tahun itu sama persis dengan ibunya yang anggun dan tenang. Lucunya, Haru jadi meniru semua gerak-gerik Nahee dengan canggung. Sepertinya, Hyukjae harus membiasakan Haru bermain dengan Nahee agar gadis itu mulai bersikap layaknya seorang gadis dan tidak bertingkah seperti anak laki-laki.

Pandangan Hyukjae beralih lagi pada Jisung yang sedang bermain mobil-mobilan dengan Kiwon dan Jongwook. Entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan tapi sepertinya Jisung sedang menceritakan sesuatu pada teman barunya itu. Jisung nampak antusias menceritakan sesuatu, sementara Kiwon dan Jongwook hanya memperhatikannya dengan seksama dan sesekali bertepuk tangan. Selain suka bicara, Jisung memang suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Jisung suka ketika semua orang memperhatikan apa yang dia bicarakan dan memberikan reaksi yang antusias. Mungkin di masa depan Jisung akan menjadi Hyukjae yang berikutnya di dunia hiburan Korea. Siapa yang tahu.

"Ibu! Sakit!"

Tiba-tiba saja jeritan Junhui membuyarkan lamunan Hyukjae, matanya menatap Junhui yang sedang duduk di rumput dengan panik. Sepertinya mereka bermain dengan tenang tadi, kenapa Junhui tiba-tiba berteriak histeris?

"Ada apa, Junhui?"

Heechul berlari mendahului Hyukjae dan menghampiri anaknya yang sedang duduk di rumput sambil memegangi rambutnya yang menyentuh bahu. Jeritan Junhui tadi membuat Heechul panik setengah mati karena ia pikir anak kesayangannya itu masuk ke kolam berenang atau terbentur sesuatu.

"Jeno menarik rambutku, bu! Sakit sekali! Bocah sialan itu suka sekali menggangguku! Tadi dia menakut-nakutiku dengan cacing dan sekarang dia menarik rambutku!"

Jeno? Penyebabnya Jeno? Donghae dan Hyukjae yang kebetulan berada di dekat taman belakang, saling bertukar pandang. Sepertinya tadi Hyukjae melihat Jeno hanya diam saja memperhatikan Junhui dan Jeongin, kenapa tiba-tiba? Lagi pula, biasanya Jeno bermain dengan tenang dan tidak pernah menganggu siapapun. Junhui sampai memaki dan meneriaki Jeno, tapi Jeno tidak bergeming sama sekali dan tetap menunjukan wajah datarnya bahkan ketika Junhui berteriak memanggil namanya dengan frustasi, dia hanya tersenyum tipis.

Sebelum pertengkaran semakin menjadi, Hyukjae menghampiri Jeno dan membawanya menjauh dari Junhui. Bocah itu menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, mata sendunya melengkung menandakan ia sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Jeno, hari ini kau kenapa? Kenapa menganggu Junhui _Hyung_?"

"Tidak tahu, Jeno hanya suka mendengarnya menjerit. Rambutnya juga panjang dan halus, Jeno suka menyentuhnya."

_Kau bukannya menyentuhnya, tapi menariknya._

Donghae dan Hyukjae mendesah bersamaan. Apa ini? Jeno menyukai Junhui yang lebih tua darinya? Donghae berdecih, tidak di sangka sifat Jeno sama persis dengannya. Selalu mengusili orang yang disukainya. Donghae jadi teringat pada saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Hyukjae di gedung SM Entertainment dulu. Saat itu, mereka masih menjadi _Trainee_ dan belum mengenal satu sama lain. Setelah di kenalkan oleh beberapa pelatih di sana, Donghae menjadi akrab dengan Hyukjae dan entah kenapa, Donghae suka sekali menganggu dan mengusili Hyukjae karena Donghae senang mendengar Hyukjae menjerit dan memanggil namanya dengan frustasi.

"Minta maaf pada Junhui _Hyung_ dan berjanji jangan melakukannya lagi, _okay_?"

Jeno mengangguk antusias, ia berlari memeluk Junhui dan kemudian ia berjinjit untuk meraih bibir Junhui. Semua orang yang ada di sana membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya. Wah, Jeno benar-benar mengkopi semua sifat ayahnya. Apa yang dilakukan Jeno pada Junhui sekarang mengingatkan semua orang pada kejadian beberapa tahun silam saat Donghae tiba-tiba mencium Hyukjae dihadapan semua orang yang ada di _Practice Room_.

Setelah mengecup bibir Junhui, Jeno berlari memeluk kaki Hyukjae dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Malu rupanya. Matanya memandangi Hyukjae penuh arti, seolah menyampaikan. _Ya, aku memang menyukainya_. Benar-benar anak ayah, semua yang ada padanya sama persis dengan apa yang dimiliki Donghae.

"Kau menyukai Junhui rupanya. Kalau kau menyukainya, kau harus memperlakukannya dengan baik. Kau tahu? Heechul _Samchon_ sangat galak!"

Sementara itu Heechul kehilangan kata-katanya dan hanya bisa memijat pelan pelipisnya. Anak jaman sekarang kenapa agresif sekali? Jangan harap Heechul akan menyerah Junhui begitu saja hanya karena Jeno anak Donghae. Heechul tidak akan menyerahkan anak kesayangannya pada sembarang orang.

"Hei, Lee Donghae! Kalau anakmu menyukai Junhui, katakan padanya agar memperlakukan Junhui dengan baik! Aku bukan tipe ibu mertua yang baik!"

Donghae tertohok, belum apa-apa Heechul sudah mengancamnya. Ah, apa harus menjadi keluarga dengan Heechul? Tidak bisakah Jeno menyukai Kiwon saja? Setidaknya orangtuanya kaya raya dan Kibum tidak segalak Heechul.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sepulang dari rumah Jungsoo, Hyukjae langsung membawa anak-anak masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Acara yang seharusnya untuk anak-anak ini justru jadi acara bergossip para orangtua hingga malam dan menyebabkan anak-anak kelelahan, termasuk Donghae yang tidak berhenti mengeluh sepanjang jalan karena di paksa minum oleh Youngwoon. Hasilnya, Donghae mabuk hanya karena dua gelas <em>Soju <em>dan terpaksa Hyukjae yang membawa mobil.

Setelah memastikan anak-anak nyaman di tempat tidurnya, Hyukjae kembali lagi ke mobil untuk membawa Donghae masuk. Donghae bahkan tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar saat mabuk, membuat Hyukjae repot saja.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan minum! Kau sendiri kan tahu, kau payah dalam urusan minum!"

Hyukjae mengomeli Donghae yang sedang meracau tidak jelas. Sejak tadi, Donghae hanya mengucapkan kata maaf tapi tidak tahu untuk apa. Hyukjae membaringkan Donghae di tempat tidur, kemudian ia melepaskan sepatu dan mantel yang dikenakan Donghae. Sebenarnya, Hyukjae juga ingin membuka kemeja Donghae dan menggantinya dengan piyama tapi niatnya ia urungkan karena takut Donghae melakukan hal yang lebih. Apa lagi, sekarang dia sedang mabuk.

"Hyukjae, Lee Hyukjae!"

Mendengar namanya di panggil, Hyukjae kembali menghampiri Donghae dan tidak sempat menyelesaikan kaitan kancing piayamanya karena takut Donghae membutuhkan sesuatu.

"Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Aku membutuhkanmu."

"Sialan! Sedang mabuk beginipun kau masih sempat merayu! Tidur sana!"

Belum sempat Hyukjae beranjak dari tempatnya, Donghae sudah menarik lengannya dan berbalik menindih Hyukjae. Jelas saja hal itu membuat Hyukjae kaget karena ternyata tenaga Donghae saat mabuk tidak berkurang sama sekali, dia bahkan sanggup mencengkram tangan Hyukjae hingga pergerakan Hyukjae terkunci.

"Maafkan aku karena akulah yang mengkhianatimu duluan."

Di tengah nafasnya yang tersengal, Donghae mengecupi seluruh wajah Hyukjae sambil mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali. Tadinya, Hyukjae ingin meronta dan menendang Donghae agar menjauh tapi setelah melihat airmata yang mengalir di pipi Donghae, Hyukjae seperti beku dan tidak bisa bergerak. Bahkan ketika Donghae membuka seluruh kancing piyamanya, Hyukjae diam saja karena Donghae masih terisak dan mengucapkan kata maaf terus-menerus.

"Kenapa minta maaf? Sebenarnya kau kenapa?"

Hyukjae menangkup kedua pipi Donghae, memaksanya untuk berhenti mencumbu seluruh tubuhnya. Sebelum Donghae bertindak lebih jauh, Hyukjae ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Donghae dan untuk apa permintaan maaf itu?

"Aku mengkhianatimu tapi aku terus mencintaimu seperti orang gila, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Apa—"

Sebelum Hyukjae kembali berkata-kata, Donghae langsung membungkam bibir Hyukjae. Melumatnya dengan sedikit kasar dan menuntut. Sementara itu, Hyukjae hanya bisa membelalakan matanya. Ia tidak mengerti, kenapa Donghae jadi tiba-tiba seperti ini? Hyukjae bahkan belum sempat mencerna apa yang dikatakan Donghae barusan, tapi Donghae sudah kembali mencumbu seluruh tubunya dan membuatnya terbuai oleh sentuhan Donghae yang memabukan. Hyukjae memang cepat terbuai oleh sentuhan Donghae, terlebih ketika tangan Donghae meraba seluruh lekuk tubuhnya dengan teliti.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Mata Hyukjae terpejam, ia tidak sanggup membalas kata-kata Donghae saat bibir Donghae menyentuh puncak dadanya dan telapak tangannya menyentuh paha dalam Hyukjae dengan sensual. Hyukjae hanya sanggup melenguh dan menggigit bibirnya, menahan semua kenikmatan berlebih yang diberikan Donghae. Donghae benar-benar memanjakan seluruh tubuhnya dengan menyentuh titik-titik tertentu yang membuatnya semakin terbuai dan melayang. Hyukjae melenguh kencang karena lutut Donghae menekan sesuatu di bagian selangkangannya, rupanya Donghae sedang membuka kemeja dan celananya dengan tergesa-gesa. Hyukjae menahan dada Donghae sesaat sebelum Donghae memasukinya, saat melakukannya tempo hari Donghae menggarapnya dengan kasar dan berjam-jam menyebabkan bagian belakang Hyukjae sakit karena luka-luka kecil.

"_Do it slowly_, yang kemarin masih sakit."

"Aku tahu."

Pipi Hyukjae merona merah karena Donghae tidak melepaskan kontak matanya ketika ia meraba seluruh permukaan kulit Hyukjae yang halus.

_Shit! He is so freaking sexy!_

Sesuatu bersiap memasukinya dan Hyukjae segera memejamkan matanya, rasa sakit dan menyenangkan itu akan kembali di rasakan oleh Hyukjae.

"Ugh, _so full_!"

Mata Hyukjae tertutup dengan rapat dan bibirnya terbuka, mendesahkan nama Donghae dengan keras. Kenikmatan yang diberikan Donghae terlalu berlebihan hingga membuatnya lupa daratan dan terus meneriakan nama Donghae, tidak peduli pada anak-anak yang mungkin saja terbangun karena desahan mereka yang tidak terkontrol.

"_You're so tasty_, _like usual_."

"Donghae! _Don't stop_!"

Donghae bergerak semakin kasar lagi saat Hyukjae melenguh dan mendesah frustasi, ia suka melihat wajah penuh kenikmatan Hyukjae yang berada di bawahnya. Bagaimana Hyukjae mendesah dan bagaimana Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya semua terlihat bagai godaan di mata Donghae yang memacu Donghae untuk bergerak semakin cepat lagi dan semakin dalam lagi.

"_You're beautiful_."

Di tengah desahannya, Donghae tetap memuja Hyukjae dengan berbagai pujian yang membuat Hyukjae semakin melenguh. Donghae menyibakan poni Hyukjae yang mulai basah karena keringat, mata mereka bertemu saat mereka sama-sama akan mencapai puncaknya dan kabut putih kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Ah! Lee Hyukjae!"

"Ugh! Penuh!"

Nafas Donghae tidak beraturan setelah mengeluarkan puncaknya di dalam Hyukjae, ia bergerak ke samping tanpa melepaskan tautannya. Dengan nafas yang masih berantakan, Donghae menarik Hyukjae yang masih lemas ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf."

_Berikan aku waktu sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi hingga aku punya keberanian untuk mengungkapkan semuanya padamu…_

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mom<em>! Semalam aku mendengar sesuatu yang berisik. _Mom_ mendengarnya juga? Aku takut! Bagaimana kalau ada hantu?"

Jisung berceloteh dengan mulut yang penuh dengan roti, ia tidak tahan menceritakan apa yang ia alaminya semalam pada ayahnya yang sekarang ia panggil dengan sebutan _mom_ itu.

"Oh—benarkah? _Mom_ tidak dengar apapun."

Mata Hyukjae melirik Donghae yang tampak santai menghabiskan sarapannya, ia berharap Donghae mengerti lirikan matanya dan membantunya menjawab pertanyaan anak-anak.

"Haru _Noona_ juga mendengarnya! Benarkan?"

Haru mengangguk antusias. Sama seperti Jisung, ia juga mendengar suara-suara aneh tapi ia tidak berani keluar kamar karena takut kalau suara aneh itu benar-benar suara hantu.

"Hm, kalian habiskan sarapannya. _Mom_ harus bicara dengan _dad_, jangan nakal dan makan dengan tenang. Mengerti?"

Setelah melihat anak-anaknya mengangguk patuh, Hyukjae menyeret Donghae ke kamar mandi. Bukan sengaja, hanya saja ruangan itu adalah yang paling dekat dengan mereka sekarang. Hyukjae perlu mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan Donghae soal anak-anak yang semakin besar dan semakin kritis dari hari ke hari.

"Ada apa? Kenapa menyeretku ke kamar mandi? Pagi-pagi sudah ingin melakukannya, hm?"

Donghae mengelus dagu Hyukjae kemudian menarik Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya, ia mengecupi leher Hyukjae yang masih penuh dengan bercak merah akibat ulahnya semalam dengan sensual. Mengundang brahi Hyukjae agar cepat naik. Ah, menghirup aroma tubuh Hyukjae di pagi hari membuatnya rileks dan tenang. Seperti candu, aroma Hyukjae membuatnya ketagihan dan ingin terus menghirupnya setiap hari.

"Mesum! Kau tidak lihat? Anak-anak semakin besar dan semakin kritis, mereka akan menanyakan hal apapun pada kita. Bukankah sebaiknya kita mencari Taman Kanak-kanak untuk mereka bertiga?"

"Hm, Jeno dan Haru pernah sekolah saat di London dulu tapi berhenti karena aku mengajak mereka pindah. Karena urusan galeri yang menyita waktu, aku sampai lupa mencarikan sekolah untuk mereka di sini. Kau ingin mereka sekolah? Baiklah, kita akan cari sekolah yang bagus untuk mereka. Aku hanya perlu mengurus beberapa berkas untuk menyekolahkan mereka bertiga. Kenapa? Kau ingin punya waktu berduaan denganku tanpa di ganggu anak-anak?"

"Bukan begitu!"

Bahkan di saat genting seperti ini pun Donghae tidak bisa di ajak serius dan mulutnya terus saja mengucapkan kalimat kotor yang jujur saja membuat Hyukjae sedikit tegang. Bibir Donghae mulai mendekati bibir Hyukjae. Suasananya sudah mendukung, Hyukjae hanya perlu memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan Donghae mengambil alih kendali atas tubuhnya. Donghae menarik tubuh Hyukjae mendekati toilet dan membuatnya duduk di pangkuan Donghae, bibir mereka masih bertautan saat Donghae berusaha menarik kaos putih Hyukjae dan menarik celana _training_nya.

"Kau mau melakukannya di sini?"

"Tentu, selagi anak-anak sibuk dengan sarapannya, aku—"

"_Mom_! Kenapa lama sekali? Jisung ingin pipis!"

_Sial!_

Donghae menarik kembali tangannya yang tadi hendak masuk ke dalam celana Hyukjae, selalu saja di saat yang penting dan menentukan. Donghae menghela nafas sambil memandang Hyukjae, tak lama kemudian mereka berdua terkekeh. Rasanya lucu sekali. Dulu, saat mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih melakukan hal seperti ini bukanlah hal yang sulit. Tapi sekarang, setelah ada anak-anak hadir di antara mereka, mau melakukan hal yang sedikit mesrapun susah.

"Kurasa lebih cepat kita menyekolahkan mereka maka akan lebih baik untuk—"

"Kita!"

"_Dad_! _Mom_! Kenapa lama sekali?"

Jisung mulai menggedor pintu dengan kencang, ia benar-benar perlu ke kamar mandi sekarang juga! Tapi ayah dan ibunya tidak juga membukakan pintu kamar mandi.

"Ugh, terlanjur tegang. Kau mau menghisapnya dulu?"

"Lee Donghae, kau benar-benar terdengar seperti maniak!"

Tanpa menghiraukan keinginan Donghae, Hyukjae turun dari pangkuan Donghae dan membukakan pintu kamar mandi untuk Jisung. Anaknya sudah dalam keadaan darurat rupanya, wajahnya merah dan kedua tangannya menangkup selangkangannya.

"Ugh! Lama! Jisung sudah terlanjur pipis di sini!"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ooODEOoo<strong>

* * *

><p>Lima bulan berlalu begitu cepat, anak-anak sudah masuk sekolah dan kesibukan Donghae di galeri semakin padat begitupun dengan Hyukjae yang selalu berada di studio. Terkadang, Hyukjae sampai tidak pulang karena harus menyelesaikan proses <em>editing<em> lagu yang telah ia buat. Akhir-akhir ini, Donghae juga tidak punya banyak waktu untuk keluarganya karena sebentar lagi Donghae akan mengadakan pameran yang dihadiri oleh wartawan dari berbagai negara.

Hari ini sebenarnya Donghae ada janji makan malam dengan Hyukjae, katanya dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa mereka bicarakan di rumah karena ada anak-anak. Sudah pukul tujuh tapi Donghae masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya karena khawatir pada Hyukjae yang mungkin saja sudah menunggunya sejak tadi.

"Bisa kau selesaikan ini untukku? Gantung saja di pojok ruangan, sisanya akan aku selesaikan malam ini setelah urusanku beres."

"Ya, pak."

Akhirnya Donghae memutuskan untuk menyuruh asistennya menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang sebenarnya hampir selesai itu. Donghae terpaksa meninggalkannya karena ia tidak bisa telat lebih lama lagi, Hyukjae pasti akan sangat marah jika ia terlambat. Sejujurnya, saat Hyukjae mengajaknya makan malam tanpa anak-anak, Donghae merasa cemas. Donghae takut, Hyukjae akan mananyakan soal kejelasan hubungan mereka. Donghae masih belum siap memberitahu Hyukjae alasan kenapa ia meninggalkan Hyukjae dulu, karena jujur saja Donghae masih belum bisa membayangkan reaksi apa yang akan diberikan Hyukjae saat dia tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya.

Pukul setengah delapan tepat, Donghae sudah berdiri di depan sebuah restoran mewah ia hanya tinggal masuk tapi perasaannya semakin tidak enak karena mengingat hal yang _random_. Semakin berusaha rileks semakin Donghae tidak bisa mengendalikan pikirannya. Beberapa bulan ini, hubungannya dengan Hyukjae sudah mulai membaik bahkan bisa dikatakan mereka sudah kembali mesra meski hubungan mereka masih tanpa status dan tidak jelas. Donghae takut setelah makan malam ini, hubungan mereka akan kembali dingin dan jelas saja hal itu akan berdampak pada anak-anak yang mulai merasa nyaman dengan Donghae dan Hyukjae sebagai orangtua mereka.

"Aku memperhatikanmu sejak tadi, kenapa tidak masuk dan malah berdiri di sini seperti orang bodoh?"

Sejak kapan Hyukjae berdiri di hadapannya? Donghae terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Hyukjae.

"Oh, itu—itu tidak ada apa-apa, ayo masuk."

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu? Hubungan kita misalnya?"

Sejak awal Donghae sudah tahu, pembicaraan ini pasti mengarah kesana. Donghae diam saja, matanya fokus pada buku menu dan berpura-pura sibuk memilih makanan apa yang akan ia makan malam ini. Donghae memang ingin Hyukjae kembali padanya tapi untuk memberikan Hyukjae sebuah alasan, Donghae tidak yakin soal itu.

"Aku memikirkannya, tapi bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang? Kita biarkan saja terus seperti ini sampai kita menemukan alasan kenapa kita harus kembali."

"Kau punya alasan, kenapa tidak memberitahu aku soal itu? Teman-teman kita yang lain tahu alasanmu, kenapa hanya aku sendiri yang tidak tahu?"

Donghae menghela nafas, ia menyingkirkan buku menu yang tadi ia jadikan tameng untuk menghindari tatapan Hyukjae. Tangannya meraih jemari Hyukjae kemudian menggenggamnya, lembut.

"Tak bisakah kita bicarakan itu nanti? Ini makan malam pertama kita setelah sepuluh tahun."

Yang bisa dilakukan Hyukjae sekarang hanyalah mengalah, ia menarik tangannya yang di genggam Donghae dengan perlahan dan mulai menyantap makan malamnya dengan tenang. Percuma, di desak sekeras apapun, Donghae tidak akan pernah memberitahukan alasannya kecuali kehendak itu datang dari dirinya sendiri. Meski sedikit kecewa, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk tetap bersabar karena ia tahu Donghae akan memberitahukan alasannya suatu saat nanti.

"Saat kita melakukannya sepulang dari rumah Jungsoo _Hyung _waktu itu, aku mendengarmu terus mengucapkan kata maaf dengan airmata yang berlinang. Kenapa?"

"Aku mabuk, aku tidak tahu apa yang aku katakan saat itu."

"Kau merasa bersalah padaku?"

"Hyukjae, kau sudah selesai? Kita jalan-jalan ke Sungai Han dan melihat jembatan Banpo, aku sudah lama sekali tidak kesana. Selagi tidak ada anak-anak, sebaiknya kita manfaatkan waktu yang langka ini untuk berkencan. Bagaimana?"

Hyukjae tahu, Donghae sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menghindari topik pembicaraan yang bersangkutan dengan masa lalu. Meskipun begitu, Hyukjae tetap mengangguk dan menyambut uluran tangan Donghae. Mereka berjalan meninggalakan restoran dan menyusuri jalan menuju Sungai Han sambil bergandengan tangan. Kebetulan jarak dari restoran ke Sungai Han memang tidak jauh, jika di tempuh sambil berjalanpun mungkin hanya akan menghabiskan waktu sekitar duapuluh menit.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak seperti ini."

"Hm, terakhir kita melakukan hal seperti ini saat usia kita baru menginjak angka duapuluh."

"Sudah banyak yang berubah."

"Ya, termasuk hubungan kita."

Hening.

Suasana kembali canggung saat Hyukjae kembali menyebutkan soal status hubungan mereka. Kata-kata Hyukjae barusan bagai sentilan untuk Donghae. Apa mau di kata? Memang Donghae lah yang bersalah dan Hyukjae berhak mengatakan apapun karena pihak yang tersakiti di sini adalah Hyukjae.

"Untuk saat ini, yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu hanyalah meminta maaf. Kau berhak membenciku, kau berhak memakiku dan kau berhak melakukan apapun padaku. Tapi satu hal, jangan tinggalkan aku."

Hyukjae berbalik menghadap Donghae, matanya menatap jauh ke dalam mata hazel Donghae. Tanpa di mintapun, Hyukjae tidak akan meninggalkan Donghae karena Hyukjae sadar bahwa ia juga tidak bisa menjalani hidup yang keras ini tanpa Donghae di sisinya. Meski Donghae terus bungkam dan enggan mengatakan alasannya, Hyukjae akan tetap berada di samping Donghae dan menunggu sampai Donghae siap mengatakan alasannya.

Jemari Hyukjae menyentuh pipi Donghae, ia mengelusnya dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya menempelkan bibir mereka berdua. Hyukjae memagut bibir Donghae duluan karena tidak mendapat reaksi apa-apa dari Donghae. Semakin lama, ciuman yang awalnya lembut itu semakin menuntut. Suara decakan dari bibir mereka memecah keheningan, saling bersahutan dengan gemericik air dari permukaan Sungai Han.

_Aku hanya membutuhkanmu. Selamanya hanya membutuhkanmu untuk terus memegang tanganku dan memberi warna yang berbeda di kehidupanku hari ini, esok dan seterusnya._

.

.

* * *

><p>"Ada yang menunggu Donghae-ssi di ruang tamu sejak satu jam yang lalu, kenapa baru pulang sekarang?"<p>

Seorang pelayan menyambut kedatangan Donghae dan Hyukjae di halaman rumah. Sejak empat bulan yang lalu, pelayan wanita paruh baya yang biasa bekerja di rumah Sora itu pindah ke rumah Hyukjae dan menjadi pelayan di rumah Hyukjae. Saat Donghae dan Hyukjae harus bekerja di waktu yang bersamaan, Hyukjae perlu seseorang untuk menjaga anak-anak, itu sebabnya ia meminta salah satu pelayan di rumah Sora untuk membantunya mengurus rumah dan anak-anak.

"_Ahjumma_, siapa yang datang?"

"Entahlah, dia seorang wanita cantik. Cepat masuk, tidak baik membiarkan tamu menunggu terlalu lama."

Hyukjae melirik jam tangannya sekilas, kemudian ia melirik Donghae. Jam sepuluh lewat, apa masih pantas di sebut bertamu? Terlebih katanya dia seorang wanita, wanita macam apa yang mencari laki-laki malam-malam begini? Belum apa-apa hati Hyukjae sudah memanas, ia kembali melirik Donghae dengan tatapan berbeda. Lebih tajam dan lebih mengintimidasi. Hyukjae penasaran, wanita macam apa yang berani-beraninya mencari Donghae malam-malam begini.

"Apa?"

"Kau mengundang seorang wanita ke rumah?"

"Memangnya aku sudah gila? Untuk apa?"

"Lalu kenapa ada seorang wanita datang ke rumah mencarimu malam-malam begini?"

"Mana aku tahu!"

"Kenapa kalian malah berdebat di sini?"

Suara pelayan itu menghentikan argumen Donghae dan Hyukjae, mereka sama-sama mendengus lalu saling membuang muka. Baru juga melewatkan malam yang romantis di pinggir Sungai Han, sekarang sudah bertengkar lagi karena kehadiran seorang wanita yang entah siapa itu.

"Kau datang? Tega sekali membuatku menunggu."

Hyukjae menatap wanita itu, tidak suka. Nada bicaranya membuat Hyukjae ingin melemparnya dengan vas bunga. Tapi tunggu, kenapa dia terlihat akrab dengan Donghae? Bahkan dia berbicara dengan bahasa informal. Siapa dia?

"Lee Sagan? Sedang apa di sini?"

Mata Hyukjae membulat, ia tidak percaya ternyata Donghae memang mengenal wanita itu. Hati Hyukjae bukan panas lagi, tapi sudah terbakar dan hampir hangus. Berani sekali ada wanita yang mencari—mantan—kekasihnya malam-malam begini dengan pakaian yang super mini seperti kekurangan bahan.

"Kau kenal dia?"

"Oh, ya. Dia—dia Lee Sagan, mantan istriku."

Hati Hyukjae mencelos.

_Mantan istri?_

"Jadi, dia Lee Hyukjae? Mantan kekasihmu itu? _Well_, jangan salah paham. Aku kesini bukan untuk cari gara-gara, aku kesini hanya untuk melihat anak-anakku sebentar. Kudengar kau pulang ke Korea, jadi aku mencarimu ke rumah ibumu tapi dia bilang kau ada di sini. Jadi, sampailah aku di sini."

"Untuk apa mencari anak-anak? Kupikir kau sudah tidak peduli pada mereka."

"_Yeah_, aku memang ibu yang buruk untuk mereka tapi kau jangan lupa, aku adalah orang yang melahirkan mereka ke dunia ini. Naluriku sebagai ibu tidak bisa kupungkiri, aku merindukan mereka. Tapi, saat aku menemui mereka barusan sepertinya mereka membenciku dan menganggapku seperti orang asing. Kau yang mengajarkan mereka untuk membenciku? Ibunya sendiri?"

Hyukjae tidak tahan lagi berada di tengah-tengah pertengkaran mantan suami istri itu. Ini rumahnya dan tiba-tiba seorang wanita bergaya ala gadis barat dengan rambut pirang mencolok datang membuat keributan dengan bahasa campur aduk yang membuat Hyukjae ingin melempar wanita itu dengan sepatu.

"Aku ada di ruang tengah kalau kau mencariku, jangan terlalu lama mengobrol karena ini sudah malam. Dan jangan membuat keributan, aku tidak mau anak-anak bangun karena keributan kalian."

Karena muak dan sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan pertengkaran mereka berdua, Hyukjae memilih ke ruang televisi dan memberikan kesempatan pada sepasang mantan suami istri itu untuk berbicara. Sejujurnya, hati Hyukjae tidak tenang dan api cemburu terus membakarnya karena wanita yang mengaku mantan istri Donghae itu sangatlah cantik! Dia tinggi semampai, kulitnya putih, hidungnya mancung dan matanya bulat bersinar. Tidak heran, Haru begitu cantik karena lihat saja ibunya, Haru mewarisi kulit putih dan mata bulat ibunya.

"Untuk apa aku mengajari mereka membencimu? Tidak ada gunanya untukku."

Samar-samar, Hyukjae mendengar suara Donghae yang sedikit meninggi. Sepertinya dia kesal? Hyukjae memejamkan matanya, ia memfokuskan indera pendengarannya agar lebih jelas lagi menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Kau meninggalkan mereka dan menganggap mereka layaknya sampah! Aku rasa wajar jika anak-anak membencimu! Saat kau memilih pergi dengan laki-laki lain dan mengejar karirmu, apa pernah kau memikirkan anak-anak? Bagaimana perasaan mereka saat melihat ibunya pergi dan membentak-bentak ayahnya seperti orang gila? Saat kau pergi dari rumah, kau sudah menjadi orang asing bagi mereka."

"Kau pikir aku pergi karena keinginanku? Semua ini karena kau! Kau yang membuat aku keluar dari rumah! Kau memang tidak pernah mengusirku, tapi sadarkah kau? Kau tidak pernah menganggap aku ada, kau tidak pernah mengaggapku sebagai istrimu, kau juga tidak pernah memberiku sedikit cinta padahal aku sudah berusaha menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik! Sadarkah kau? Kaulah yang membuat aku keluar dari rumah! Aku melakukan segalanya demi rumah tangga kita, tapi dalam hatimu tidak pernah ada tempat untukku! Tempat itu selalu menjadi milik orang lain, kau tidak pernah membiarkan tempat itu menjadi milikku meskipun hanya sedetik."

Jantung Hyukjae berdegup kencang, ternyata konflik rumah tangga Donghae lebih rumit dari apa yang pernah ia perkirakan. Awalnya Hyukjae kira, mereka bercerai karena mantan istri Donghae yang gila kerja tapi ternyata mereka berpisah karena tidak adanya cinta di antara mereka dan parahnya lagi, mereka berpisah karena Donghae yang masih menyisakan ruang di hatinya untuk Hyukjae.

"Sejak awal kau tahu aku tidak pernah mencintaimu, tapi kau selalu datang padaku dan mendesakku untuk segera menikahimu karena kau sedang mengandung anakku! Apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku memang melakukan kesalahan padamu dan niatku menikahimu hanyalah untuk bertanggungjawab, bukankah sejak awal kau juga tahu? Lalu, kenapa baru sekarang kau membahasnya?"

_Kesalahan?_

_Jadi Donghae menikahi wanita itu karena kesalahan? Apa maksudnya ini?_

"Jadi kau tetap menyalahkanku? Kau menganggap semua ini kesalahanku? Bajingan! Kau memang bajingan! Kau seharusnya sadar, semua ini juga kesalahanmu! Kau juga bersalah, brengsek!"

"_Mom_."

Hyukjae dan wanita yang bernama Sagan itu sama-sama melirik ke arah tangga dimana Haru sedang berjalan sambil menggosok matanya, sepertinya gadis kecil itu terbangun karena terkejut mendengar teriakan Donghae dan Sagan yang menggema di seluruh penjuru rumah. Hyukjae beranjak dari tempat duduknya berniat memeluk Haru dan menenangkannya tapi sebelum Hyukjae meraih Haru, Sagan sudah mendahuluinya dan memangku Haru dengan paksa. Tangan kecil Haru menggapai-gapai ke arah Hyukjae, dia tidak suka di pangku oleh ibu kandungnya yang sudah dia anggap seperti orang asing itu. Tangisan Haru semakin pilu karena Sagan tak kunjung melepaskannya, hal itu benar-benar membuat hati Hyukjae berdenyut sakit. Sebelumnya, Haru tidak pernah menangis sampai menjerit sekencang itu.

"Lepaskan dia, kau tidak melihatnya? Dia tidak mau kau menyentuhnya!"

Donghae meraih Haru dengan paksa dan memberikannya pada Hyukjae yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. Setelah Haru berada dalam pangkuannya, Hyukjae segera pergi dari tempat itu. Ia membawa Haru ke kamarnya dan tidak peduli lagi pada pertengkaran Donghae dengan mantan istrinya, yang ada dipikiran Hyukjae sekarang hanyalah bagaimana caranya menenangkan Haru yang tampak ketakutan hingga membuat tubuh kecilnya bergetar hebat.

_Selesaikan dan pergilah dari sini!_

.

.

* * *

><p>Donghae tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa mantan istrinya datang ke rumah Hyukjae dan membuat keributan bahkan hingga membuat Haru menangis histeris. Karena ulah mantan istrinya itu, Haru menangis sampai muntah-muntah dan jatuh sakit. Wanita sialan itu benar-benar keterlaluan! Dulu, dia meninggalkan anak-anak tanpa berpikir panjang dan sekarang dia datang setelah sekian lama lalu membuat Haru menangis ketakutan. Donghae yang biasanya tenang dan tidak pernah berkata kasar sampai harus melakukannya karena mantan istrinya itu sudah sangat keterlaluan. Donghae akui, semua yang dikatakan Sagan memang benar adanya. Dari awal pernikahan mereka terjadi, Donghae tidak pernah mencintainya bahkan Donghae tidak pernah berniat sedikitpun untuk menikah dengannya. Tapi apa boleh buat? Donghae melakukan sebuah kesalahan fatal yang membuatnya terjebak dalam situasi rumit hingga akhirnya ia harus menikahi Sagan yang pada saat itu tengah mengandung anaknya.<p>

Pada awalnya, Donghae hanya ingin bertanggungjawab sebagai laki-laki dengan menikahi Sagan yang tengah mengandung anaknya secara resmi. Dengan syarat, setelah sebulan pernikahan Donghae akan menceraikannya. Tapi kemudian Sagan menuntut sesuatu yang lebih, dia tidak mau bercerai dengan Donghae. Sagan membuat penawaran, dia akan bercerai dengan Donghae setelah melahirkan bayinya. Donghae setuju, bagaimanapun semua ini terjadi karena kesalahannya dan mau tidak mau Donghae harus bertanggungjawab hingga selesai.

Sembilan bulan berlalu, Sagan melahirkan anak kembar yang sehat. Meski pada awalnya Donghae tidak menginginkan kehadiran bayi-bayi itu, Donghae tetap terharu saat melihat kedua bayinya lahir ke dunia. Nalurinya sebagai ayah muncul begitu saja saat melihat kedua bayinya menangis dengan nyaring. Sejak dulu, Donghae memang menyukai anak-anak jadi begitu melihat darah dagingnya sendiri lahir ke dunia, Donghae tidak bisa membencinya meski sesungguhnya Donghae membenci seseorang yang melahirkan mereka berdua. Bagi Donghae, kesalahan yang ia buat dengan Sagan tidak ada kaitannya dengan bayi mereka yang tidak berdosa ini. Jadi, perjanjian tentang cerai itu Donghae lupakan begitu saja demi anak-anak mereka yang tidak berdosa. Meskipun mereka hidup berumah tangga tanpa cinta, Donghae tetap mempertahankan hubungan mereka karena Donghae tidak mau anak-anaknya hidup tanpa figur seorang ibu.

Empat tahun kemudian, tidak ada yang berubah dalam rumah tangga mereka. Donghae dan Sagan tidak pernah sekamar, bahkan bicarapun jarang. Mereka hanya berinteraksi ketika salah satu dari si kembar sakit, selebihnya mereka hidup seperti tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Pada akhirnya, Sagan memilih keluar dari rumah. Dia ingin mengejar karirnya dan sudah mendapatkan laki-laki lain yang lebih baik dari Donghae, jadi dia memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah dan menggugat cerai Donghae. Tentunya, perceraian tidak berjalan dengan mulus. Mereka bertengkar dan saling berteriak di depan anak-anak bahkan Sagan menampar Donghae di depan Jeno dan Haru yang saat itu baru berusia empat tahun.

Akhirnya mereka berpisah, sejak saat itu mereka tidak pernah saling berhubungan lagi dan menganggap satu sama lain tidak ada. Sagan yang fokus dengan karirnya dan Donghae yang fokus merawat anak-anak sambil menjalankan pekerjaannya sebagi fotografer. Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu dan hidup masing-masing, tiba-tiba saja Sagan muncul di rumah Hyukjae dan membuat keributan. Donghae pikir, urusannya dengan Sagan sudah selesai. Tapi ternyata, dia datang ke Korea dan membahas masalah yang sudah berlalu dihadapan Hyukjae yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Suara Hyukjae membuyarkan lamunan Donghae, ia berbalik menghadap ke arah Hyukjae. Sejak mereka sampai di tempat tidur, mereka hanya diam dan saling memunggungi. Donghae tahu, Hyukjae pasti penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini tapi Donghae belum bisa menjelaskannya sekarang karena ini terlalu mendadak dan Donghae tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Tapi aku ada di sampingmu. Kau bilang, kau hanya tidak bisa tidur jika tidak ada aku di sampingmu."

Hyukjae ikut berbalik dan menatap langsung ke mata hazel Donghae, hatinya tidak tenang sejak kedatangan Sagan tadi. Apa lagi, wanita itu membuat Haru ketakutan hingga jatuh sakit dan sekarang Donghae jadi murung begini. Meski Hyukjae merasa risih saat Donghae terus menggodanya, tapi melihat Donghae jadi murung dan pendiam seperti ini justru membuat Hyukjae tidak tenang.

"Maaf aku membuat keributan, kau pasti kaget. Hm?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Entah kenapa, Donghae tiba-tiba ingin menangis saat melihat Hyukjae tersenyum hangat ke arahnya. Donghae beringsut, semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Hyukjae kemudian ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Hyukjae. Airmata yang sejak tadi ia tahan akhirnya tumpah juga, Donghae menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk Hyukjae. Dadanya sesak dan ia merasa sangat tertekan karena kata-kata Sagan yang membuatnya tertohok tadi. Mungkin Sagan benar, semua ini bukan hanya kesalahan Sagan seorang. Selama ini Donghae selalu menganggap dirinyalah yang paling benar tanpa mau mendengarkan Sagan tentang apa yang dia rasakan selama hidup bersama Donghae. Donghae selalu menutup telinga soal itu dan sekarang ia sadar, semua ini terjadi karena keegoisannya.

"Aku laki-laki brengsek, aku menyakitimu dan menyakiti wanita itu tanpa sadar. Masih pantaskah aku memintamu untuk kembali padaku?"

Airmata Donghae mengalir deras hingga membasahi piyama Hyukjae, rasa bersalah itu menyelimuti Donghae sampai membuatnya sulit bernafas. Sengaja atau tidak sengaja, Donghae memang telah menyakiti dua orang sekligus. Seandainya saja dulu Donghae tidak berpikir pendek dan mendengarkan penjelasan Hyukjae terlebih dahulu, mungkin kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terjadi. Donghae memang bodoh, ia tidak bisa bersabar dan selalu berpikir pendek. Akhirnya, selain menyakiti diri sendiri, ia juga menyakiti dua orang lainnya.

"Menangislah, karena hanya dengan menangis bebanmu akan sedikit lebih ringan. Aku sungguh tidak tahu bebanmu ternyata seberat ini."

Hyukjae tidak berani menanyakan apapun, ia hanya diam sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Donghae. Mungkin belum saatnya ia bertanya, jika Donghae sudah tenang nanti barulah ia akan bertanya. Lagi pula, Donghae pasti membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya. Mengenai alasan, Hyukjae yakin Donghae akan mengatakannya cepat atau lambat. Hyukjae hanya perlu bersabar dan menunggu sebentar lagi.

_Alasan itu ada dan aku ingin memberitahumu, tapi masihkan cinta itu akan tetap sama saat kau tahu alasanku?_

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Ada typo? maaf gak di edit ^^<strong>

**Akhirnya konflik heheheheheh...**

**Malem ini saya gak bisa balesin review ya ^^ maaf banget krn ini msh jam kerja kantor jadi waktunya mepet, ini saya update krn udh janji sama kalian bakalan update seminggu sekali. jadi, meskipun di kantor dan msh sibuk saya tetep nyuri2 waktu buat update FF ini ^^ tadinya mau di update 2 hari yg lalu tp saya sakit huhu jadi di tunda deh kkkkk maaf ya ^^**

**Makasih sama yg selalu hadir di kotak review, saya selalu baca semua dan semua selalu jadi penyemangat saya ^^**

**okay, last. Review?**

**Thank you sooooo sooo sooooo much ^^ and love you guys ^^**

**.**

**.**

**With Love,**

**Milkyta Lee**


	5. Confession

**REUNION**

**(EVERLASTING LOVE)**

**Main Cast:**** Lee Donghae****, Lee Hyukjae  
><strong>

****Genre:** Romance, Family, Friendship  
><strong>

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**Whenever love went wrong, ours would still be strong because we'd have our own EVERLASTING LOVE**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sudah beberapa hari ini Hyukjae tidak berbicara dengan Donghae dan bersikap dingin padanya. Entah kenapa setelah insiden Sagan datang ke rumahnya, Hyukjae merasa tiba-tiba kesal saat melihat Donghae. Melihat wajahnya hanya membuat Hyukjae merasa marah dan merasa dikhianati, meski Hyukjae selalu berusaha bersikap seperti biasa tapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya pada Donghae. Seharusnya, Donghae menceritakan secara detail bagaimana hubungan Donghae dan Sagan, bagaimana mereka menikah dan bagaimana mereka bercerai. Hyukjae tahu Donghae tidak pintar bicara, tapi apa susahnya berkata jujur? Kenapa tidak sejak awal Donghae mengatakan bahwa rumah tangganya dengan Sagan tidak harmonis itu sebabnya mereka bercerai. Dan soal kehamilan Sagan yang ternyata sebuah kesalahan, kenapa Donghae tidak menceritakan itu pada Hyukjae? Lihat, kalau diingat-ingat lagi ada banyak hal yang Donghae sembunyikan dari Hyukjae itu sebabnya ia marah dan merasa kesal tiap kali berdekatan dengan Donghae. Bukan karena Hyukjae membencinya, Hyukjae hanya merasa kecewa karena Donghae tidak jujur padanya. Kalau saja Donghae berkata jujur sejak awal, mungkin Hyukjae tidak akan merasa kecewa seperti ini.<p>

Jujur saja, kalaupun Donghae menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya dan bicara jujur soal hubungannya dengan Sagan, Hyukjae tidak akan marah. Meski kecewa, Hyukjae akan berusaha mengerti dan memaklumi. Tapi Donghae malah berbohong dan menutupi kejadian sebenarnya, justru itu yang membuat Hyukjae marah dan tidak bisa mengerti kenapa Donghae bersikap seperti itu. Memangnya dia anak-anak? Remaja? Donghae sudah menjadi seorang ayah, seharusnya dia mulai berubah menjadi sedikit lebih dewasa. Seharusnya dia tahu, ada beberapa masalah yang memang harus diceritakan pada pasangan agar bisa mencari jalan keluarnya bersama.

"Bisa kita bicara?"

Hyukjae meletakan cangkir kopinya di meja makan dan melangkah pergi dari dapur begitu mendengar suara Donghae. Anak-anak baru saja berangkat ke sekolah di antar oleh Yoon _Ahjumma_ dan hari ini Hyukjae tidak pergi ke studio, jadi hanya ada mereka berdua di rumah. Percuma, datang ke studio dan membuat lagu dengan suasana hati seperti ini hanya akan membuat karyanya hancur, bisa-bisa Hyukjae malah membuat lirik lagu yang isinya makian. Kalau hal itu sampai terjadi, maka tamatlah riwayatnya sebagai produser dan penulis lirik yang dijuluki jenius oleh musisi seantero Korea Selatan.

"Sudah seminggu kau mengabaikan aku. Kalau kau marah, aku lebih suka kau memaki dari pada diam seperti ini!"

Benar, seminggu sudah Hyukjae bersikap dingin pada Donghae dan hanya bicara seperlunya saat ada anak-anak di sekitar mereka. Tidak peduli mereka sedang bertengkar atau saling mengabaikan, Hyukjae tidak akan pernah menunjukan pertengkaran mereka di hadapan anak-anak karena Hyukjae tahu hal seperti itu tidak baik untuk perkembangan mental anak-anak.

Hari ini Hyukjae tidak mau berdebat dengan Donghae, ia terlalu lelah dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Rasa kecewanya terlalu mendominasi hingga membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Jadi, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk istirahat di kamar saja demi menghindari pertengkaran dengan Donghae. Sialnya, saat Hyukjae hendak penutup pintu kamarnya jemari Donghae memegangi kusen pintu dan hal itu jelas saja membuat jari Donghae terluka karena Hyukjae menutupnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Sial! Donghae benar-benar nekat! Kenapa dia malah melukai dirinya sendiri hanya demi berbicara dengan Hyukjae. Benar-benar kekanakan.

"Kau marah karena Sagan?"

Tanpa mempedulikan kelima jarinya yang terluka, Donghae terus menatap Hyukjae dan berusaha bicara padanya. Rasa sakit di kelima jarinya tidak sebanding dengan sakit di hatinya yang di abaikan Hyukjae selama berhari-hari. Ia mendorong pintu agar kembali terbuka lebar dan memperlihatkan sosok Hyukjae yang masih membuang muka, seperti tidak sudi melihatnya.

"Aku tidak marah karena Sagan atau siapapun itu, aku kecewa padamu karena kau tidak jujur padaku. Baiklah aku tahu, aku memang bukan siapa-siapa. Bukan kekasihmu atau istrimu atau apapun itu, aku hanya mantan kekasihmu. Tapi meski begitu, tidak bisakah kau jujur padaku dari awal soal hubunganmu dengan Sagan? Oh, apa jangan-jangan maksud dari perkataanmu waktu itu soal kau yang mengkhianatiku adalah ini? Kau berselingkuh? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan alasanmu meninggalkanku karena kau selingkuh saat kita masih berhubungan? Benar begitu?"

"Bukan begitu! Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya!"

Di luar kesadarannya, Donghae membentak Hyukjae. Ini pertama kalinya Donghae membentak Hyukjae dan Hyukjae benar-benar kaget di bentak seperti itu. Rasa frustasi Donghae membuat emosinya tidak stabil hingga membuatnya berteriak sekencang itu pada Hyukjae. Tapi sungguh, Donghae tidak berniat membentaknya tadi. Donghae hanya ingin Hyukjae berhenti mengabaikannya dan mendengarkan dulu penjelasannya.

Hyukjae mundur beberapa langkah hingga kakinya menabrak tempat tidur, ia duduk dengan lemas di samping tempat tidur sambil menahan airmata, bentakan Donghae barusan membuatnya sedikit kaget. Bertahun-tahun saling kenal, baru kali ini Hyukjae mendengar bentakan Donghae yang sekencang itu. Kalau memang bukan seperti itu kejadiannya, Donghae tidak perlu membentaknya. Bagaimana Hyukjae mau mendengarkan Donghae, kalau Donghae tidak bisa bersikap tenang dan malah membentaknya seperti itu.

"Terserah. Pergilah, aku tidak mau melihatmu."

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Aku—aku hanya emosi dan merasa tertekan dengan perubahan sikapmu yang seperti ini. Seminggu yang lalu kau masih memelukku dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang menenangkan, lalu keesokan harinya kau tiba-tiba mengabaikan aku. Kau tahu betapa frustasinya aku karena perubahan sikapmu yang tiba-tiba itu? Kau membuatku gila!"

"Jadi sekarang kau menyalahkanku? Lagi-lagi kau menyalahkanku! Kenapa selalu aku yang salah dan kau yang benar? Kenapa?"

Donghae berjongkok di hadapan Hyukjae yang sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, ia meraih kedua tangan Hyukjae dan menggenggamnya erat. Jika terus mengedepankan emosi, masalah mereka tidak akan selesai. Jangankan selesai, menjelaskan duduk perkaranya saja akan sulit jika mereka terus emosi dan saling menyalahkan.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Sebenarnya, aku ingin menjelaskannya padamu tapi aku sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat dan bukan seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu jelaskan sekarang. Beritahu aku alasanmu sekarang, jadi kita tidak perlu seperti ini lagi."

Donghae menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Akhirnya, ia tetap harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Hyukjae. Meskipun takut akan kehilangan Hyukjae, Donghae tetap harus menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya agar hubungan mereka tidak terus salah paham. Jika hari ini Donghae kehilangan Hyukjae, maka Donghae akan berlapang dada menerima semua itu karena bagaimanapun semua ini adalah kesalahan Donghae dan Hyukjae berhak melakukan apapun padanya.

"Setelah aku menjelaskannya, mungkin kau akan semakin marah padaku dan berakhir meninggalkan aku. Tapi, meskipun begitu aku akan tetap menceritakan semuanya padamu."

Sekali lagi Donghae menarik nafas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya, ia berdiri dari posisi berjongkoknya dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Hyukjae. Mungkin ini akan jadi pembicaraan terakhir mereka, Donghae tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas ia harus menceritakan semuanya pada Hyukjae dari awal hingga akhir.

"Kau benar, aku memang mengkhianatimu duluan. Aku memang si bodoh yang selalu berpikir pendek. Kau ingat? Tiga tahun setelah Super Junior bubar, kita mengadakan reuni pertama kita sebagai orang biasa."

Hyukjae mengangguk, ia ingat waktu itu mereka mengadakan reuni yang sayangnya tidak bisa dihadiri Hyukjae karena Hyukjae punya urusan yang lebih penting pada saat itu. Jika Hyukjae menghadiri acara reuni itu, maka Hyukjae akan berada dalam masalah besar.

Donghae melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Saat itu, aku punya kejutan besar untukmu. Kau selalu bilang padaku kalau kau ingin di lamar di depan semua member dan dinyanyikan lagu _Marry U_, kau juga bilang kalau kau ingin menikah di tempat yang indah dan hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga dan member Super Junior saja. Aku mengingat semua tentang impian pernikahanmu dan aku mulai sadar sudah saatnya aku meresmikan hubungan kita dengan sumpah sehidup semati. Aku ingin melakukan semua yang kau katakan, aku menyiapkan semuanya sesuai dengan impianmu tapi sayangnya kau tidak datang ke acara reuni itu dan tiba-tiba tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali. Ponselmu tidak aktif dan kau juga tidak ada di rumah, aku mencarimu kemana-mana dengan perasaan panik dan kalang-kabut seperti orang gila. Sehari, dua hari, tiga hari kau tidak ada kabar. Di hari keempat aku masih mencarimu tapi tidak juga menemukanmu, akhirnya aku berakhir di sebuah bar dan mabuk-mabukan karena frustasi. Aku tidak peduli pada apapun, aku hanya terlalu frustasi karena tidak bisa menemukanmu dimanapun itu sebabnya aku minum sampai mabuk dan _hangover_."

Jantung Hyukjae berdegup kencang, ia merasa pembicaraan ini mulai membuatnya sesak. Sungguh, Hyukjae tidak tahu kelalaiannya menghubungi Donghae bisa membuat hubungannya dengan Donghae sehancur ini. Untuk yang satu itu, Hyukjae akui itu memang kesalahannya.

"Aku mabuk dan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Lee Sagan."

Donghae melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan terputus-putus saat menyebutkan nama Sagan. Lee Sagan, akhirnya Hyukjae bisa mengingat wanita itu! Benar, wanita itu pernah membantu mereka membuat _Music Video_ di London beberapa tahun silam. Ah, pantas wajahnya familiar. Tempo hari ketika dia datang, Hyukjae tidak bisa mengenalinya karena penampilannya sudah berubah banyak. Rambut pirang yang terlalu mencolok, _make up_ serta pakaiannya yang sedikit berlebihan membuatnya sedikit berbeda.

"Aku bertemu dengannya dan menceritakan semua yang aku alami padanya. Aku yakin saat itu aku hanya mengobrol biasa dengannya, aku memang merasa nyaman saat bicara dengannya tapi bukan berarti aku ada perasaan padanya. Aku merasa nyaman karena dia mendengarkan semua keluh kesahku dengan sabar, tapi entah kenapa aku bisa berakhir di ranjang dengannya. Aku tidak mengingat apapun, bagaimana dan kenapa kami bisa sampai ke ranjang. Yang aku tahu, saat aku membuka mata di pagi hari, dia sudah ada disampingku dan itu membuatku sangat frustasi. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat itu, jadi aku meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa minta maaf."

Kepala Hyukjae seperti baru saja tertimpa sesuatu yang berat, ia merasa pusing dan ingin menangis mendengar penjelasan Donghae soal hubungannya dengan Sagan.

"Sebulan setelah kejadian itu, Sagan tiba-tiba datang padaku menunjukan hasil pemeriksaan dokter yang menunjukan bahwa dia hamil dan di saat yang bersamaan aku mendapat kabar dari Youngwoon _Hyung_ bahwa ternyata kau ada Ilsan bersama keluargamu karena ayahmu sakit, itu sebabnya kau tidak bisa dihubungi. Aku bingung dan hampir gila, kabar seperti datang di saat aku sudah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal! Kau harus tahu, betapa depresinya aku saat itu!"

Airmata Hyukjae turun begitu saja, membasahi kedua pipinya. Ya benar, saat itu Hyukjae memang berada di Ilsan karena ayahnya tiba-tiba sakit parah dan semua itu terjadi karena Hyukjae bersikeras menolak wanita pilihan ayahnya. Waktu itu, kedua orangtua Hyukjae menginginkan Hyukjae menikah dengan seorang wanita dan mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Donghae tapi cinta Hyukjae pada Donghae terlalu besar hingga dengan berani ia menolak keinginan kedua orangtuannya dan tetap berusaha mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Donghae meski ditentang oleh kedua orangtuanya. Karena tidak tahan dengan desakan orangtuanya, Hyukjae memilih pergi dari rumah dan menginap di rumah Junsu selama beberapa hari. Pikirannya kacau dan kalut itu sebabnya ia tidak menghubungi Donghae, ia bahkan tidak tahu ponselnya mati karena baterainya habis. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk memikirkan bagaimana cara mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Donghae, jadi ia tidak sempat memikirkan hal yang lain dan hanya fokus pada satu hal. Untuk yang satu itu, Hyukjae akui dirinya memang bersalah tapi apa yang dilakukan Donghae benar-benar keterlaluan! Menghamili orang di saat mereka masih berhubungan? Bukankah itu sudah kelewat batas?

"Aku berniat menolak Sagan pada saat itu, tapi dia terus datang padaku dan mendesakku untuk menikahinya. Dia bilang, dia tidak mau perutnya semakin membesar tanpa seorang suami, dia bahkan mengancam akan menggugurkan kandungannya jika aku tidak mau menikahinya. Aku memang brengsek, tapi aku tidak sekejam itu hingga tega membunuh janin tidak berdosa hanya karena keegoisanku. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menikahinya dan terpaksa mengakhiri hubungan kita karena aku tidak mau menyakitimu lebih jauh lagi. Maafkan aku."

"Kau tahu kenapa aku tiba-tiba menghilang pada saat itu?"

"Karena ayahmu sakit?"

"Bukan. Aku menghilang karena aku sedang memperjuangkan cinta kita, aku pergi dari rumah saat aku tahu orangtuaku sedang berusaha memisahkan kita dan mencoba menikahkan aku dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai. Aku begitu mencintaimu hingga aku berani menentang kedua orangtuaku dan pergi meninggalkan rumah karena aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu, saat itu aku menginap di tempat Junsu dan tidak sempat menghubungimu karena aku terlalu kacau. Pikiranku tak tentu arah, aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih karena yang ada dipikiranku saat itu hanyalah bagaimana cara mempertahankan hubungan kita. Tapi ternyata usahaku sia-sia, setelah menentang kedua orangtuaku mati-matian demi mempertahankan hubungan kita, aku malah mendapat pesan singkat darimu yang isinya permintaan putus. Kau bilang, kita tidak bisa bersama lagi karena kita sudah tidak cocok satu sama lain."

Hyukjae menelan ludah, menahan mati-matian tangisnya yang akan pecah. Nafasnya pendek-pendek, ia benar-benar merasa sakit dan sesak di dadanya. Selama ini Hyukjae selalu menahan diri agar tidak terlalu emosional, tapi khusus hari ini ia menunjukan airmatanya dan menangis di hadapan Donghae.

"Kau tahu bagaimana hancurnya aku setelah menerima pesan singkat itu? Aku bahkan tidak bisa makan dan tidur dengan benar karena tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Kenapa di saat aku sedang berusaha mempertahankan hubungan kita, kau malah pergi meninggalkan aku? Bahkan kau hanya mengirimiku pesan singkat. Aku memang bersalah, aku akui itu. Aku tidak bisa menghubungimu, tapi tidak bisakah kau bersabar sebentar saja? Tidak bisakah kau menunggu sedikit lebih lama? Aku benar-benar hancur dan terpuruk karenamu!"

"Hyukjae—"

"Saat kau mengakhiri hubungan kita, aku pulang ke rumah dan mendapat kabar ayahku terkapar sakit di Ilsan jadi aku menyusulnya kesana. Aku tidak mau membuat ayahku semakin menderita, itu sebabnya aku menikahi gadis yang diinginkan ayah. Lagi pula, kau sudah pergi meninggalkan aku jadi untuk apa lagi memperjuangkan hubungan kita yang sudah tidak artinya lagi."

Hyukjae beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengambil kotak obat di sudut ruangan, dengan telaten ia membalut jemari Donghae yang tadi terjepit pintu. Dasar bodoh! Hanya demi bebicara dengan Hyukjae, dia sampai melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan pergi ke rumah orangtuaku untuk menenangkan diri, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Pikiranku sedang kacau total, jadi aku tidak akan membuat keputusan apa-apa karena keputusan yang di buat saat marah tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa. Jangan mencariku dengan alasan apapun, kita akan bertemu lagi saat perasaan kita sama-sama sudah tenang. Sementara aku pergi, tolong jaga anak-anak."

Setelah selesai membalut luka di tangan Donghae, Hyukjae mengambil kopernya dan memasukan pakaiannya dengan sembarangan ke dalam koper. Kali ini Hyukjae benar-benar butuh waktu sendiri untuk berpikir. Berpikir, akan di bawa kemana hubungan mereka setelah pertengkaran ini. Sementara itu Donghae hanya mampu terdiam sambil memandangi punggung Hyukjae yang bergetar.

_Akankah kita kembali bersama seperti dulu?_

.

.

* * *

><p>Rumah tanpa Hyukjae adalah nereka! Ne-ra-ka! Donghae tidak bisa mengendalikan anak-anak dan itu membuatnya hampir gila! Baru tiga hari Hyukjae pergi tapi Donghae merasa Hyukjae sudah pergi selama bertahun-tahun, rasa rindunya membuncah hingga membuatnya frustasi. Bangun tanpa wajah manis Hyukjae benar-benar terasa mimpi buruk yang berkepanjangan. Terlebih ketika Donghae bangun ia malah mendengar jeritan Haru atau tangisan Jisung, bukannya suara lembut Hyukjae atau belaian tangannya yang halus. Jika hal ini terus dibiarkan, Donghae bisa-bisa mati berdiri karena frustasi.<p>

Pagi ini, Donghae memandikan Jeno dan Jisung karena Yoon _Ahjumma_ sibuk di dapur membuat sarapan. Acara mandi mereka pun terasa seperti siksaan untuk Donghae, Jeno dan Jisung berlari kesana kemari sambil saling melemparkan mainan dan sesekali menyemprotkan air dari _shower_ membuat sisi kamar mandi basah. Donghae mungkin menghabiskan waktu duapuluh menit hanya untuk memandikan Jeno dan Jisung, setelah selesai dengan anak laki-laki penderitaan Donghae masih belum selesai karena ia masih harus memandikan Haru dan siksaan kembali berlanjut. Gadis kecil itu tidak ada bedanya dengan anak laki-laki, dia menyiramkan air kemana-mana hingga membuat kacau seluruh isi kamar mandi dan yang jelas membuat Donghae ikut basah kuyup.

_Ya Tuhan, inikah hukuman karena aku mengkhianati Hyukjae?_

"_Dad_, tolong bawa _mom_ pulang atau Haru akan pergi dari rumah!"

Donghae mendesah pelan. Itu adalah ancaman Haru yang kesekian kalinya, Donghae sudah bosan mendengarnya. Lagi pula, Haru mau minggat kemana? Memangnya dia tahu jalan? Atau punya kerabat di Korea selain rumah paman dan neneknya? Gadis kecilnya ini benar-benar bertingkah seperti aktris di drama.

"Memangnya Haru mau pergi kemana?"

"Ke kamar _Oppa_ dan Jisung!"

_Dang it! She's so adorable!_

Kabur ke kamar kakaknya mana bisa di sebut pergi dari rumah, bukankah kamar kakaknya juga ada di dalam rumah? Donghae terkekeh mendengar jawaban gadis kecilnya, setidaknya di rumah yang terasa seperi neraka tanpa Hyukjae ini ia masih bisa tertawa karena tingkah anak-anak yang kadang sangat menggemaskan.

"_Dad_ akan menjemputnya, dengan syarat Haru tidak boleh nakal dan memakan semua sayuran yang buat oleh Yoon _Halmoni_. _Okay_?"

"Hm, akan Haru pikirkan dulu soal itu."

Haru mengangkat bahunya dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan ayahnya yang sedang memutar bola matanya. Sayur? _Hell no_! _Vegetables is Haru's number one enemy_!

Donghae berdecih melihat tingkah anaknya, menggemaskan tapi sedikit menyebalkan. Dia keras kepala, sama seperti Donghae. Masih dalam keadaan yang basah kuyup, Donghae mendadak teringat pada Hyukjae yang entah sedang apa di rumah orangtuanya. Baru tiga hari tapi Donghae sudah sangat merindukannya, tapi dengan begini setidaknya Donghae masih bisa bernafas lega. Ya, setidaknya Hyukjae tidak langsung meninggalkannya dan justru memberi waktu untuk kembali merenungkan perbuatan mereka di masa lalu. Donghae mengerti, keputusan yang Hyukjae buat ini demi kebaikan mereka berdua agar lebih baik ke depannya dalam menjalani hubungan yang lebih serius. Pernikahan bukan hal yang main-main, itu sebabnya Donghae tidak mau gagal untuk kedua kalinya.

Terkadang, Youngwoon dan Jongwoon ada benarnya juga. Diam tidak menyelesaikan masalah. Seharusnya, sejak dulu Donghae tidak menutup-nutupi apapun dari Hyukjae. Apapun masalahnya, seharusnya dibicarakan dan di selesaikan bersama. Kita berbagi cinta, maka sudah seharusnya kita berbagi masalah dan mencari solusinya bersama.

"Kau mau sampai kapan duduk di situ? Kau bisa kena demam!"

Suara Yoon _Ahjumma_ menyadarkan Donghae. Ah, benar! Donghae sudah duduk di kamar mandi berpuluh-puluh menit, melamun dengan baju yang basah kuyup. Sepertinya Donghae sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia benar-benar harus menjemput Hyukjae sekarang juga sebelum berubah jadi orang gila sungguhan. Apapun yang terjadi, Donghae tetap akan membawa Hyukjae pulang.

"Donghae-ssi! Ponselmu berdering."

_Hyukjae kah?_

Donghae melangkah terburu-buru dari kamar mandi, ia meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di nakas dan—

_Heechul-ee Hyung Calling_.

Calon besan ternyata. Semangat Donghae merosot, ia pikir hari ini akan mendengar suara Hyukjae.

"Ada apa, _Hyung_?"

"_Kau di rumah? Aku dan Junhui akan berkunjung ke sana. Calon istrimu yang merepotkan itu menyuruhku mengunjungi kalian dan melihat keadaan kalian. Kalian kenapa? Bertengkar? Hyukjae kabur dari rumah?"_

"Aku di rumah, datanglah nanti aku jelaskan semuanya di rumah."

"_Siapkan makanan! Kalau aku sampai dan tidak ada makanan, kau tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu!"_

"Apa?"

"_Memakanmu, brengsek!"_

"Auh, horror! Baiklah, aku tahu."

Ancaman Heechul adalah perintah tidak terbantahkan, ibu-ibu galak itu akan benar-benar memakan Donghae kalau Donghae tidak menyiapkan apa yang dia mau. Donghae meninggalkan ponselnya dan berganti pakaian, sial! Sepertinya Donghae mulai merasa tidak enak badan. Mungkin karena Donghae terlalu lama melamun di kamar mandi dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

"Donghae-ssi, Heechul-ssi sudah datang."

Datang? Secepat itu? Ah, seperti biasanya Kim Heechul bisa datang kapanpun dia mau. Baru saja menelepon dan sekarang sudah ada di dalam rumahnya. Kalau begitu, untuk apa repot-repot menelepon kalau ternyata sebenarnya Heechul sudah dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya.

_Orang aneh._

"Kau baru mandi?"

"Tidak, tadi memandikan Haru dan dia membuat kekacauan. Hangeng _Hyung_, mana?

"Kembali ke Beijing untuk mengurus kepindahan kami kesini. Setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, tinggal di Korea lebih nyaman. Lagi pula, Hangeng akan melanjutkan pekerjaannya di sini bekerja sama dengan Siwon."

"Oh, perusahaannya bergerak di bidang _fashion_, kan? Bekerja sama dengan Siwon akan menghasilkan banyak keuntungan, dia CEO yang sukses."

"Maka dari itu kami memutuskan pindah, lagi pula Junhui jadi bisa bertemu dengan calon suaminya setiap saat."

Di bahas lagi. Donghae tersenyum canggung saat mendengar Heechul membahas hubungan Jeno dan Junhui, mereka masih anak-anak apa perlu hubungan mereka di anggap serius? Saat besar nanti bagaimana kalau mereka jatuh cinta pada orang lain? Takdir siapa yang tahu. Lagi pula, cinta mereka sekarang ini hanya bisa di sebut cinta monyet, bukan hal yang seharusnya di anggap serius.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau dan Hyukjae kenapa?"

"Sebentar."

Donghae memandangi Junhui yang masih duduk di samping ibunya, menyimak pembicaraan mereka. Pembicaraan mereka mungkin tidak baik di dengar anak-anak seusia Junhui.

"Junhui, sambil menunggu Jeno pulang sekolah kau bisa main di kamarnya dulu. Di sana ada konsol _game_ terbaru milik Jeno, kau boleh memainkannya."

"Aku tidak menunggunya! Tapi, konsol _game_ terbaru? _Okay_!"

Mata Junhui berbinar saat mendengar kata terbaru. Bagi Junhui, apapun yang terbaru selalu menarik minatnya. Tanpa bertanya lagi dimana letak kamar Jeno, ia sudah berlari ke lantai dua dengan penuh semangat.

"Dia benar-benar mirip denganmu."

"Tentu saja aku yang mengandung dan melahirkannya! Aku bahkan tersiksa selama sembilan bulan dan sekarang aku tidak bisa _topless_ lagi untuk pemotretan karena ada garis melintang di perutku."

"Sudah tua masih mau _topless_? Apa yang mau di lihat?"

"Auh, kau memang brengsek! Jadi, kau dan Hyukjae kenapa? Dia sampai menyuruhku kemari untuk melihatmu dan anak-anak padahal aku di sini sedang liburan!"

Gaya bicara Heechul masih sama seperti dulu, santai tapi blak-blakan. Kehadiran Heechul sedikit memberi udara untuk Donghae karena akhirnya ada juga yang bisa di ajak bicara, setidaknya dengan bicara pada Heechul ia akan merasa lebih baik. Cara bicara Heechul memang sangat santai, tapi ia adalah teman terbaik untuk di ajak bicara. Apapun masalahnya, Heechul selalu memberi solusi atau paling tidak dia akan menjadi pendengar yang baik.

Donghae ingat saat dulu ia terjebak masalah dengan Sagan, Heechul adalah orang yang selalu ada di sampingnya dan mendengarkan keluh kesahnya. Heechul bahkan menginap beberapa hari di tempat Donghae, untuk sekedar menemani Donghae minum. Donghae juga ingat, saat itu Heechul sampai bertengkar dengan Hangeng karena Heechul terus bersama Donghae sampai lupa pulang ke Beijing.

"Aku bertengkar hebat dengannya, tapi aku lega karena aku sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Hyukjae. Hubungan kami penuh dengan kesalahpahaman karena kami berdua sama-sama memendam masalah. Hyukjae pergi ke rumah orangtuanya, dia bilang akan kembali setelah pikirannya tenang."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, ya hubungan kami masih belum jelas. Hyukjae mungkin masih marah, tapi dia tidak memutuskan apa-apa karena dia bilang keputusan yang di ambil saat marah itu tidak relevan dan tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa."

"Hyukjae jauh lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya, tidak bisakah kau seperti dia? Kau sudah tua, masih saja bertindak sembarangan dan keras kepala! Bodoh! Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa, yang jelas aku berharap hubungan kalian kembali seperti semula karena Hyukjae sudah melakukan hal ekstrim demi mempertahankan hubungan kalian!"

"Hal apa?"

"Itu—aduh, mulutku! Kau tanyakan saja padanya nanti."

Hal apa lagi? Ah, kenapa Hyukjae suka sekali membuatnya takut dan cemas? Apa jangan-jangan Hyukjae mengancam orangtuanya demi mempertahankan hubungan mereka? Tapi setahu Donghae, Hyukjae bukan anak yang seperti itu. Jadi, tidak mungkin! Mungkin Heechul hanya melebih-lebihkan, dia memang seperti itu dari dulu. Hiperbola!

"_Daddy_!"

Donghae meirik jam tangannya saat melihat Jeno dan kedua adiknya berlarian ke arahnya. Oh, sudah pukul sebelas rupanya. Tidak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat, rasanya baru tadi Donghae memandikan Haru dan sekarang dia sudah ada di hadapannya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Heechul _Samchon_! Datang dengan Junhui _Hyung_?"

Melihat Heechul duduk dengan elegan di ruang tengah, membuat Jeno kehilangan minat untuk menyapa ayahnya terlebih dahulu. Jeno yakin, Heechul pasti datang dengan pujaan hatinya dan itu membuat rasa lelah Jeno hilang entah kemana.

"Hm, dia menunggu di kamarmu. Uh, kau sama persis dengan ayahmu! Tapi aku harap kau tidak sebodoh ayahmu."

Tanpa melepaskan sepatunya, Jeno langsung melesat ke kamarnya diikuti oleh Haru dan Jisung yang tidak kalah antusias. Sementara Heechul dan anak-anak bermain di lantai dua, Donghae membereskan tas dan sepatu Jisung yang berserakan di ruang tengah. Seperti biasa, Donghae akan memeriksa isi tas anak-anaknya untuk mengeluarkan kotak bekal mereka. Tapi hari ini sepertinya ada yang aneh, Donghae hanya menemukan dua kotak bekal, ia tidak menemukan kotak bekal berwarna kuning milik Jisung. Di tangannya saat ini hanya ada kota bekal berwana merah muda dan biru, sementara yang kuning hilang.

_Apa Jisung menghilangkannya? Ini pertama kalinya terjadi._

Donghae menghampiri Jisung ke kamarnya untuk menanyakan perihal kotak bekalnya yang hilang. Saat Donghae masuk, bocah itu sedang memandangi keluar jendela sambil senyum-senyum. Biasanya dia akan ikut heboh bersama Haru tapi hari ini dia memandangi keluar jendela dan betingkah aneh.

"Jisung."

"Ya?"

"Kotak bekalmu mana? _Daddy_ tidak menemukannya di tasmu, kau menghilangkannya?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Janji tidak akan marah bila Jisung memberitahunya?"

"Tentu."

Jisung mendesah pelan sebelum memulai kalimatnya, mata sipitnya memandangi Donghae dengan serius.

_Ada apa dengannya?_

"Tadi ada murid baru di kelasku dan dia lupa membawa bekal makanan, jadi aku memberikannya. Oh, bahasa Koreanya juga aneh! Lebih aneh dari Jeno _Hyung_ dan Haru _Noona_! Tapi dia manis, sama seperti Junhui Hyung."

Apa lagi ini? Jisung juga jatuh cinta? Ya Tuhan! Anak-anaknya masih terlalu kecil untuk jatuh cinta. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan anak-anaknya ini? Kenapa mereka mudah sekali jatuh cinta? Sekarang, jangan sampai Haru seperti Jisung atau Jeno. Bisa repot urusannya.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Sandeul! Cho Sandeul."

Donghae dan Heechul saling bertukar pandang.

_Cho Sandeul? Jangan-jangan…_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ooODEOoo<strong>

* * *

><p>Tiga hari sudah Hyukjae meninggalkan rumah, ia mulai merindukan teriakan anak-anak. Di rumah orangtuanya sepi sekali, anak laki-laki Sora sudah masuk sekolah menengah jadi dia tidak banyak berceloteh seperti anak-anak di rumah. Hyukjae bosan, rutinitasnya selama tiga hari terasa sangat datar dan biasa-biasa saja. Baru tiga hari, tapi Hyukjae sudah merasa khawatir pada anak-anak karena biasanya anak-anak akan berubah menjadi sangat aktif saat Hyukjae tidak ada di rumah.<p>

Apakah Donghae baik-baik saja?

Apakah anak-anak makan dengan benar?

Apakah mereka tidur dengan nyenyak?

Hanya segelintir pertanyaan itu yang terus berputar-putar di kepalanya. Sejujurnya, Hyukjae ingin sekali pulang dan bertemu dengan anak-anak tapi kemarahannya pada Donghae belum juga mereda jadi ia terpaksa menahan rindu pada anak-anak demi menghindari pertengkaran dengan Donghae. Biar saja mereka bertemu nanti, saat emosi mereka sama-sama sudah reda dan tidak ada lagi kemarahan yang tertinggal.

Malam ini Hyukjae tidak bisa tidur karena mendadak memikirkan Sagan, ia merasa sedikit simpati pada Sagan karena bagaimanapun dia dan Hyukjae sama-sama disakiti oleh orang yang sama. Bedanya, Hyukjae terus dihujani kata maaf dari orang itu sementara Sagan diabaikan olehnya. Hyukjae beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan memakai jasnya, ia tidak tenang dan merasa harus menemui Sagan. Jika Donghae tidak mau meminta maaf padanya maka Hyukjae yang akan melakukannya. Mungkin tidak sepenuhnya minta maaf untuk Donghae, Hyukjae hanya akan menemuinya dan memberinya penjelasan tentang kejadian yang sebenarnya karena menurut Hyukjae, Sagan juga perlu tahu yang sebenarnya.

Mencari Sagan bukanlah hal yang sulit, Hyukjae hanya perlu menanyakannya pada beberapa rekannya di studio dan dalam waktu kurang dari duapuluh menit, ia sudah mendapatkan alamat hotel tempat Sagan menginap. Sagan adalah sutradara Music Video yang terkenal, temannya juga banyak di Korea jadi saat Hyukjae menanyakan keberadaan Sagan, ada banyak orang yang tahu dimana dia berada. Saat di perjalanan, Hyukjae sempat ragu dan dilema apakah ia harus benar-benar bertemu dengan Sagan dan bicara padanya? Atau biarkan saja Sagan terus salah paham? Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepala Hyukjae, tapi setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar hotel Sagan, Hyukjae kembali yakin dirinya memang harus bicara pada Sagan dan menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini secepatnya. Egois dan mau menang sendiri, tidak ada gunanya.

"Kau? Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Bisa kita bicara di luar sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku bahas denganmu."

"Membahas soal kedatanganku ke rumahmu tempo hari? Lupakan, aku minta maaf karena sudah membuat keributan tapi aku tidak mau membahas itu lagi."

"Aku akan membahas soal kita."

"Kita?"

"Kau, aku dan Donghae."

Sagan tampak berpikir sejenak, tapi tak lama kemudian ia mengambil tasnya dan mengikuti langkah Hyukjae ke _basement_ dan masuk ke mobilnya. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka sama-sama bungkam karena tidak tahu mau bicara apa. Mereka sama-sama canggung dan tidak punya topik pembicaraan yang menarik. Lagi pula untuk apa mereka membicarakan hal menarik kalau pada akhirnya mereka akan bertengkar.

"Kita bicara di sini saja supaya nyaman. Kau tidak keberatan?"

Meluruskan kesalapahaman di kedai kecil pinggir jalan, boleh juga. Setidaknya jika hal-hal tidak diinginkan terjadi, mereka tidak perlu saling melempar piring dan gelas mahal. Mau saling berteriak dan memakipun tidak akan menjadi pusat perhatian, paling mereka hanya di usir oleh pemilik kedai. Sagan mengangguk setuju dan masuk ke dalam kedai kecil itu mendahului Hyukjae, ia juga memesan _Soju_ untuk mereka berdua. Mengobrol tanpa ditemani segelas _Soju_, akan sangat hambar.

"Aku akan langsung ke _point_ utama pembicaraan kita."

"Kau tidak minum dulu?"

"Sejak punya anak aku hampir tidak pernah minum lagi."

"Ayah yang baik."

"_Well_, kau bisa memanggilku ibu yang baik mulai sekarang."

"Terserah."

Hyukjae mendengus, wanita di hadapannya ini tampak tidak tertarik berbicara dengan Hyukjae. Meski begitu, Hyukjae tetap akan membicarakan masalah ini dengan Sagan karena Hyukjae yakin di balik wajahnya yang sok tegar itu Sagan pasti merasakan sakit yang sama dengan Hyukjae. Ayolah, mana ada wanita yang hatinya benar-benar sekuat baja? Kalau ada pun itu terdengar sangat mengerikan dan tidak masuk akal.

"Donghae adalah orang yang bodoh dalam berkata-kata, aku yakin kau juga pasti sudah tahu soal itu. Dia selalu bingung bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaannya pada orang lain, itu sebabnya banyak orang yang sering salah paham padanya. Aku di sini bukan datang untuk meminta maaf atas namanya, aku hanya ingin menjelaskan duduk perkara masalah kita bertiga."

Mendengar nada bicara Hyukjae yang semakin serius, Sagan meletakan gelasnya dan mulai menyimak kata-kata Hyukjae dengan seksama. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Hyukjae, memperhatikan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Hyukjae.

"Dia tidak pernah punya niat untuk menyakiti siapapun. Kalau saja pada waktu itu aku tidak membuatnya cemas, kau tidak perlu terseret ke dalam masalah kami berdua. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya, yang jelas Donghae tidak pernah punya niat untuk menyakitimu. Dia hanya terlalu bodoh untuk berkata-kata dan mengungkapkan sesuatu, dia diam bukan berarti tidak peduli. Saat dia diam, artinya dia sedang bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri dan tidak tahu cara menjelaskan bagaimana perasaannya. Jika dia memang berniat menyakitimu, dia tidak mungkin menikahimu dan mempertahankan rumah tangga kalian sampai empat tahun lamanya. Kau hanya terseret masalah kami berdua, kau pantas mendapatkan laki-laki yang lebih dari Donghae. Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk memaafkannya karena dia pantas kau benci, tapi aku harap rasa bencimu itu tidak membuatmu menutup hati pada orang yang mungkin mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati."

Sagan berdecih, "Kau menyebalkan!"

Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan suaranya bergetar. Hyukjae diam memandangi Sagan, bingung. Ia tidak paham kenapa Sagan tersenyum sementara airmatanya mulai mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan! Kau menemuiku hanya karena ingin membuat perasaanku lebih baik? Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanmu sendiri? Kenapa kau harus besikap baik padaku? Aku merebut kekasihmu dan kau masih baik padaku, kau bahkan berharap untuk kebahagiaanku. Dasar bodoh!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebenarnya aku tahu Donghae mabuk berat karena sedang bermasalah denganmu, aku juga tahu kau kabur dan menginap di rumah Junsu. Aku tahu semuanya tapi aku berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa dan menjadi pendengar yang baik untuknya saat dia mabuk."

Nafas Hyukjae tercekat, bagaimana bisa Sagan tahu soal itu? Seingatnya, hanya Junsu dan beberapa member Super Junior saja yang tahu masalah ini.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku dan Junsu sering datang ke bar yang sama. Saat dia mabuk, dia tidak sengaja menceritakan semua masalahmu padaku itu sebabnya aku tahu kenapa hubungan kalian jadi salah paham. Beberapa hari kemudian aku bertemu dengan Donghae di bar, dia dalam keadaan mabuk berat dan terus menyebut namamu. Aku benci mendengarnya memanggil namamu dengan menderita! Aku selalu menyukai dan mencintainya tapi di matanya hanya ada kau seorang, tidak ada ruang untuk orang lain! Karena itu, aku membawanya ke hotel dan memaksanya untuk meniduriku. Kupikir, dengan cara seperti itu aku bisa mendapatkannya. Tapi sial, dia tidak bergeming sedikitpun! Bahkan setelah dia tahu aku hamil, dia tetap bersikukuh tidak mau menikahiku karena dia hanya mencintaimu seorang. Aku harus mengancamnya dulu baru dia mau menikahiku, itupun dengan berbagai macam syarat yang membuatku terlihat rendah di matanya."

"Lee Sagan, kau—"

"Setelah melahirkan anaknya, aku pikir dia akan luluh dan bersedia menerimaku. Tapi apa? Dia malah semakin mengabaikan aku dan hanya peduli pada anaknya! Aku selalu berusaha jadi istri yang baik untuknya tapi dia terus menolak kehadiranku! Aku lelah diabaikan, maka dari itu aku pergi dari rumah dan menggugat cerai! Cinta kalian terlalu kuat untuk aku hancurkan, itu sebabnya aku menyerah. Kau harus tahu, aku tidak terseret ke dalam masalah kalian, tapi akulah penyebab masalah itu."

Hening.

Hanya terdengar sama-samar suara angin yang berhembus dan isakan kecil Sagan. Hyukjae mendadak merasa sakit kepala, penjelasan Sagan membuat Hyukjae semakin kalut dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Dunia seperti sedang mempermainkannya dan membuat kisah cinta Hyukjae terombang-ambing tak tentu arah.

"Jangan meninggalkannya, dia tidak salah apapun. Semua ini terjadi karena keegoisanku. Besok pagi aku akan berangkat ke California dengan calon suamiku, sampaikan salamku untuk anak-anak. Aku harap kau bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan Donghae dan hidup bahagia dengannya. Maafkan aku."

Sagan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Hyukjae dan pikirannya yang kacau balau. Jadi selama ini mereka bertengkar, memaki dan saling membenci tanpa tahu masalah yang sebenarnya? Hyukjae mendesah pelan, ia meneguk segelas _Soju_ untuk sekedar meluruskan pikirannya.

_Kita bertiga sama-sama bodoh…itu sebabnya kita bertiga terjebak di situasi seperti ini…_

.

.

* * *

><p>Pagi-pagi sekali Hyukjae sudah bangun, ia merasa sedikit berat di kepalanya. Ah, iya benar semalam ia minum sampai mabuk. Berawal dari satu gelas dan satu gelas berikutnya hingga akhirnya bergelas-gelas. Terbangun dalam keadaan yang pusing begini membuat Hyukjae sadar yang semalam itu bukanlah mimpi, semalam ia benar-benar menemui Sagan dan tabir misteri masalah mereka akhirnya terungkap semua. Hyukjae tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa ia terjebak di situasi serumit ini? Hubungannya dengan Donghae sangat rumit dan banyak masalah. Tapi meskipun begitu, Hyukjae tidak ingin menyalahkan siapapun. Baginya, semua punya salah masing-masing dan itu sebabnya mereka terjebak di situasi yang rumit ini. Tiga orang bodoh yang terjebak di situasi rumit.<p>

Hyukjae bangun, kemudian memeluk kedua lututnya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lututnya. Jadi bagaimana sekarang? Hyukjae bingung, akan bagaimana hubungannya dengan Donghae setelah ini. Haruskah berakhir saja? Atau haruskah di lanjutkan lagi? Kalau berakhir, mampukah Hyukjae hidup tanpa Donghae? Kalau berlanjut, akankah mereka berakhir dengan bahagia? Semua pertanyaan yang ada di benak Hyukjae hanya membuat kepalanya tambah sakit! Hyukjae tidak ingin memikirkannya, tapi pertanyaan itu terus muncul di dalam benaknya seolah menghantuinya.

"_Mom_!"

Suara yang sangat familiar itu menyapa gendang telinga Hyukjae dengan lembut. Suara gadis kecilnya, Haru. Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya dan merentangkan tangannya untuk menyambut pelukan Haru, betapa ia merindukan gadis kecilnya. Haru berlari dan langsung menerjang Hyukjae hingga membuat Hyukjae terjerembab ke kasur, tak lama Jeno dan Jisung datang bergabung dengan Haru untuk memeluknya dan menciuminya dengan sedikit brutal. Senyum Hyukjae terukir dengan manis, rasanya bahagia sekali bisa mendengar suara anak-anak lagi. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari pada memeluk dan mendengar suara anak-anaknya.

"_Mom_, Haru merindukan _mom_! Selama _mom_ tidak ada, _dad_ terus memaksa Haru makan sayur. _Mom_ harus tahu betapa menderitanya Haru saat mom tidak ada!"

"Jeno hampir gila karena _dad_ tidak bisa membaca dongeng dengan benar, _mom_."

"Jisung tidak mau tidur dengan dad lagi saat hujan, _daddy_ lebih penakut dari Jisung!"

Tawa Hyukjae meledak begitu mendengar keluh kesah anak-anaknya, baru empat hari dan anak-anak sudah merasa menderita karena Donghae. Saat seperti ini adalah saat-saat yang paling dirindukan Hyukjae, saat dimana anak-anaknya bercerita soal apa yang mereka rasakan dan berceloteh soal ini dan itu.

"Hai."

Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu dimana Donghae sedang berdiri di sana sambil bersandar pada kusen pintu dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada. Tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Hyukjae, ia hanya diam memandangi laki-laki yang sangat ia rindukan itu. Mata hazelnya, bibir tipisnya, suara lembutnya dan sorot matanya yang lembut. Hyukjae merindukan semua yang ada pada Donghae.

"Aku merindukan calon istriku."

Hyukjae tersenyum tipis tapi masih tetap diam, bahkan saat Donghae menghampirinya ke tempat tidur dan bergabung bersama anak-anak, Hyukjae diam saja dan membiarkan Donghae memeluknya. Laki-laki yang selama empat hari ini ia rindukan kini ada di hadapannya, berada dalam rengkuhannya dengan senyum hangat seperti biasanya. Ada satu hal yang baru Hyukjae sadari, cinta Donghae kepadanya tidak pernah berubah meskipun banyak hal buruk menimpa hubungan mereka berdua. Ruang di hati Donghae masih menjadi miliknya meski mereka pernah berpisah dan menjalani kehidupan masing-masing.

"Bukankah aku bilang jangan datang menemuiku sampai aku sendiri yang pulang ke rumah?"

"Aku bilang, aku merindukanmu! Anak-anak juga."

"Keras kepala! Sudut bibirmu, kenapa?"

Sudut bibirnya? Donghae menyentuh sudut bibirnya dengan telunjuk dan ia langsung meringis begitu merasakan ada luka di sudut bibirnya. Sepertinya tadi baik-baik saja, kenapa baru terasa sakit setelah Hyukjae bertanya?

"Di hajar oleh ayahmu."

"Apa?"

"Aku di hajar karena aku bilang, aku akan menikahimu tidak peduli meski banyak yang akan menentang. Setelah berkata begitu aku di hajar sampai begini, tapi tidak masalah! Karena ayahmu bilang, sudah seharusnya aku menikahimu dan membuatmu bahagia. Sebagai ayah dia tidak membahagiakanmu, itu sebabnya dia memintaku untuk segera menikahimu karena akulah kebahagiaanmu."

"Oh ya Tuhan! Lihat dirimu, kenapa percaya diri sekali? Kau pikir aku sudah memaafkanmu? Kau pikir kau bisa mendapatkan aku dengan mudahnya?"

"Menantangku? _Okay_, baiklah!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Donghae menerjang Hyukjae hingga posisinya kini berada di atas Hyukjae. Jelas saja hal itu mengundang kebingungan untuk ketiga anak di bawah umur yang sekarang sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, memperhatikan mereka berdua. Jeno, Haru dan Jisung memandangi kedua orang dewasa di hadapan mereka dengan wajah bingung dan alis bertaut. Mau apa mereka?

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Donghae dan Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Jeno yang memandangi mereka dengan alis berkerut. Ah, sial! Donghae baru sadar ada anak-anak di sini. Hormonnya jadi tidak terkontrol karena berhari-hari tidak bertemu Hyukjae, sampai-sampai ia hampir menyerang Hyukjae dan lupa dengan kehadiran anak-anak di antara mereka.

"Membuat adik untuk kalian."

Jawaban—sok—polos Donghae mengundang tatapan mematikan dari Hyukjae, ia langsung menendang Donghae agar menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya dan segera memberi penjelasan pada Jeno yang sekarang mulai penasaran dengan apa yang di katakan ayahnya barusan.

"Jangan dengarkan _dad_! Dia bohong!"

"Wah, adik baru? Tapi Haru dan Jisung sudah cukup merepotkan, Jeno belum mau punya adik lagi. Lain kali saja ya, _mom_?"

"Jeno sayang, bawa adik-adikmu keluar dan temui bibi Sora di meja makan. Kalian suka kue bukan? Bibi Sora pasti sedang membuat kue yang enak sekarang. Sana, cepat turun."

Tanpa di perintah dua kali, Jeno mengangguk dan membawa kedua adiknya keluar kamar. Setelah anak-anak keluar, tatapan mata Hyukjae yang tadi lembut berubah menjadi garang. Ia menatap sengit Donghae yang masih bergulingan di lantai sambil memegangi selangkangannya. Lee Donghae benar-benar tidak bisa dewasa.

"Kau sedang apa di situ? Bangun!"

"Kau—kau sungguh—kau menendang di tempat yang akurat, sayang. Auh, rasanya sakit hingga berdenyut."

Apa? Kenapa? Memangnya Hyukjae menendang apa? Salah siapa hilang kendali saat ada anak-anak di sekitar mereka. Lagi pula, Hyukjae belum memaafkannya kenapa dia tiba-tiba bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apapun dan langsung menerjangnya?

"Salah sendiri!"

"Kau tidak termaafkan karena menendang sesuatu yang memberimu kenikmatan!"

Donghae kembali berdiri dan kembali menerjang Hyukjae. Kesempatan yang bagus karena sekarang tidak ada anak-anak di sekitar mereka, jadi Hyukjae tidak punya alasan untuk menolak sentuhannya kali ini.

"Mau apa?"

"Menggarapmu, aku sudah tidak tahan."

"Dasar brengsek! Kita baru saja bertengkar dan kau menginginkannya di saat seperti ini? Pergi kau!"

"Tidak, sebelum aku mendapatkanmu kembali! _Let's have a quick sex_."

"Sialan!"

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, akhirnya bisa update...baru sembuh~ YAY! ^^<strong>

**Maaf ya kalau aneh atau ada typo...ngetik pas sakit dan baru post sekarang, tanpa di edit T_T**

**Oh, iya buat ****Hein-Zhouhee1015, makasih loh udah sempetin review meski lewat PM heheh maaf loh gak pernah di bales...tapi beneran deh makasih banyak udah di sempet-sempetin review ^^ love you~~ ^^**

**Readers yang lain juga maksih, makasih, makasih sudah sempet2in review...bener2 semangat buat saya...sampe lagi sakitpun saya ingin ngetik dan cepet2 post FF ini huhu *hugs* makasih juga yang selalu kasih saran...selalu di tampung dan di pakai bahan evaluasi ^^**

**Oke lah, saya gak akan banyak curhat untuk chapter ini..nunggu review kalian aja, jadi saya bisa evaluasi dimana kekurangan saya dan mencoba lebih baik lagi di chapter berikutnya...oh,biasanya sya cuma bikin FF 5chapter aja, tapi yang ini kayanya bakal lebih sedikit deh entahlah hahah gimana respon kalian terhadap FF ini aja ^^**

**Okay last, review please?**

**Thankyou and always love you guys~ !^^**

**.**

**.**

**With Love,**

**Milkyta Lee**


	6. Everlasting Love

**REUNION**

**(EVERLASTING LOVE)**

**Main Cast:**** Lee Donghae****, Lee Hyukjae  
><strong>

****Genre:** Romance, Family, Friendship  
><strong>

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**Whenever love went wrong, ours would still be strong because we'd have our own EVERLASTING LOVE**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sesi percintaan Donghae dan Hyukjae di ranjang masih juga belum berakhir, padahal matahari sudah menampakan wujudnya. Awalnya, Donghae hanya menginginkan <em>quick morning sex<em> tapi Hyukjae malah mengerang dan terus meminta. Donghae bisa apa? Kalau Hyukjae sudah meminta dengan wajah yang pasrah maka Donghae tidak akan bisa menolak. Apa yang dilakukan Donghae sekarang hanyalah memenuhi keinginan Hyukjae, yang terus mengerang keenakan.

Sudah hampir jam delapan pagi dan Donghae masih belum selesai menggarap tubuh porselen Hyukjae. Entah sudah berapa ronde mereka habiskan, yang jelas erangan dan lenguhan Hyukjae tidak sekeras saat mereka memulainya. Hyukjae hanya bisa memekik pelan saat titik terdalamnya tersentuh oleh milik Donghae yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil itu. Nafasnya mulai pendek-pendek dan mulai merasa kesulitan mendesah karena posisinya yang di himpit dalam keadaan telungkup.

"Kalau kau terus menyentuhnya, kita tidak akan berhenti dan—_ngh_! Di sana!"

"Selama kau masih mengerang aku tidak bisa berhenti, sayang."

"Kau yang membuatku mengerang! Oh, _shit_! _You touch it again_!"

"Berhenti mengomel dan desahkan namaku saja, sayang."

Entah akan sampai kapan mereka dalam posisi saling menindih, posisi mereka sudah berubah beberapa kali tapi pada akhirnya Donghae tetap mendominasi dan menindih tubuh Hyukjae. Sudah saatnya anak-anak untuk mandi namun Donghae masih bergerak maju mundur di atas tubuh Hyukjae. _Well_, sepertinya anak-anak akan kesiangan hari ini karena orangtua mereka sedang asik sendiri.

"Kau sungguh tidak akan berhenti?"

"Sekali lagi, sampai aku keluar."

"Lakukan dengan cepat!"

"Mana bisa cepat-cepat! Sensasinya tidak akan terasa! Kenapa kau terus mengajakku berdebat padahal kita sedang bercinta!"

"Kau menyalahkanku lagi?"

"Sayang, aku—aku—ugh, sampai!"

Bahkan ketika mereka bercinta pun, mereka masih berdebat dan tetap saling menyalahkan. Berkali-kali mereka bercinta dan berkali-kali pula mereka berdebat. Oh, ini adalah hari pertama Hyukjae pulang ke rumah dan Donghae sudah menggarapnya dengan brutal. Dengan segala bujuk rayu Donghae dan—sedikit—paksaan, akhirnya Hyukjae mau kembali ke rumah. Ah, Hyukjae bertingkah seperti istri yang sedang merajuk padahal sebenarnya tanpa di jemput Donghae pun ia sudah ingin pulang. Tapi bagi Hyukjae yang tidak pernah di perlakukan romantis oleh Donghae, terlalu _mainstream_ kalau ia pulang sendiri. Hyukjae ingin Donghae datang menjemputnya, merayunya dan mengatakan kata-kata manis. _Cheesy_? _Who's care_? Hyukjae tidak mendapatkan semua itu dari Donghae karena terpisah selama sepuluh tahun! Meski usia mereka sudah tidak muda lagi, Hyukjae tetap ingin cinta mereka terus muda agar mereka terus saling mencintai dan tidak pernah bosan pada satu sama lain.

Hubungan Donghae dan Hyukjae mulai kembali membaik, kemarin Hyukjae sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Donghae tanpa terlewat satu katapun ia menyampaikan apa yang ia dengar dari Sagan. Donghae merasa menyesal pada Sagan tapi Donghae tidak bisa memaafkan perbuatan Sagan yang telah memporak-porandakan hubungannya dengan Hyukjae. Meski marah dan tidak bisa memaafkan semua perbuatan Sagan, Donghae tetap berterimakasih padanya karena telah melahirkan Jeno dan Haru. Tanpa adanya Sagan di kehidupan Donghae, maka tidak akan ada si kembar yang sekarang menjadi bagian penting dalam hidup Donghae.

Sekarang, yang bisa Donghae lakukan hanya berharap semoga Sagan bisa hidup lebih baik lagi setelah berpisah dengannya dan semoga yang kemarin itu adalah pertemuannya yang terakhir dengan Sagan. Jahat memang, tapi tidak bertemu satu sama lain adalah jalan yang terbaik agar kemarahan di hati Donghae tidak meledak dan semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sedang memikirkan apa?"

Hyukjae membenahi posisinya dan bersandar di dada Donghae yang masih berbaring di tempat tidur, jarinya membentuk pola acak di dada Donghae. Akhirnya setelah entah berapa ronde, mereka berhenti juga dan mulai mengatur nafas masing-masing.

"Aku memikirkanmu yang masih belum memberiku jawaban."

"Jawaban apa?"

"Maukah kau kembali padaku dan menikah denganku?"

"Aku sudah kembali padamu, tapi soal menikah biar aku pikirkan dulu."

"Kau mempermainkan aku?"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu. Kita turun? Aku mau memasak untuk bekal anak-anak ke sekolah."

"Oh, benar! Ada yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu soal Jisung."

Tiba-tiba saja Donghae teringat pada kejadian kotak bekal Jisung yang hilang. Sebenarnya, bukan masalah hilangnya kotak bekal tapi mengenai nama anak yang di sebut Jisung waktu itu sangat familiar di telinga Donghae. Di banding Donghae, Hyukjae mungkin lebih tahu mengenai hal ini. Cho Sandeul, nama itu mengingatkan Donghae pada seseorang tapi ia tidak yakin apakah dugaannya benar atau itu hanya kebetulan saja.

"Ada apa?"

"Saat kau tidak ada di rumah, Jisung menghilangkan kotak bekalnya. Aku pikir dia meninggalkannya di sekolah tapi saat aku tanyakan padanya, dia bilang kotak itu dia berikan pada teman barunya yang tidak membawa bekal makanan."

"Lalu masalahnya dimana?"

"Nama anak itu, Cho Sandeul. Kau ingat? Kyuhyun sering mengatakan pada kita bahwa dia menyukai Sandeul dari grup B1A4 karena dia mirip dengan Sungmin _Hyung_ dan itu juga yang membuat Kyuhyun bertekad ingin menamai anaknya kelak dengan nama Sandeul."

"Iya, lalu?"

"Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana? Ada anak bernama Cho Sandeul di Korea! Satu kelas dengan Jisung! Bukankah itu artinya Kyuhyun ada di Korea sekarang?"

"Ah—Lalu?"

"Lalu, kita harus mencarinya! Dasar bodoh! Bukankah member yang lain bilang Kyuhyun hilang begitu saja? Kalau dia memang berada di Korea, kita harus mencarinya! Bagaimanapun kita berteman sudah seperti keluarga, kita harus memastikan keadaan mereka."

"Kau mengataiku bodoh? Kalau begitu kenapa kau mau menikah dengan orang bodoh? Kau lebih bodoh lagi! Sialan!"

"Itu karena kau terus bertanya sesuatu yang tidak penting!"

"Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu, sialan!"

"Kau harus, bodoh!"

Berdebat lagi dan lagi. Sepertinya, hubungan mereka tidak akan lengkap tanpa dihiasi perdebatan konyol mereka berdua. Apapun bisa jadi bahan debat untuk mereka, bahkan saat sedang romantis pun mereka selalu berakhir dengan berdebat dan saling memaki.

"Bisakah _mom_ dan _dad_ tidak berteriak-teriak pagi-pagi begini? Berisik!"

Kata-kata Jisung barusan membuat hyukjae menghentikan omelannya, ia tertohok mendengar Jisung berkata demikian. Sebelumnya, Jisung tidak pernah bicara pada Hyukjae dengan nada dan wajah sedingin itu. Apa-apaan ini? Jisung adalah anaknya, tapi cara bicaranya benar-benar mirip dengan Heechul. Singkat dan menusuk. Setelah mengatai orangtuanya berisik, Jisung kembali ke kamarnya dan masuk ke dalam selimut tebalnya tanpa mempedulikan Hyukjae yang masih bengong karena cara bicaranya tadi.

"Apa-apaan tadi itu?"

"Wah, titisan Kim Heechul. Kau yakin Jisung anakmu, kan? Kenapa cara bicaranya semakin lama semakin mirip Heechul _Hyung_."

"Sudahlah, kita turun."

Hyukjae turun dari tempat tidur, beriap-siap ke dapur untuk memasak sebelum mereka kembali berdebat dan membuat keributan lagi. Sudah sekitar empat atau lima hari Hyukjae tidak memasak untuk mereka, meskipun kemampuan memasak Hyukjae masih jauh di bawah Ryeowook tapi ia bisa memastikan masakan yang ia buat sehat untuk anak-anak dan tidak kekurangan gizi apapun.

Seperti biasanya, Hyukjae menyiapkan tiga kotak bekal makanan untuk anak-anaknya. Biru milik Jeno, merah muda milik Haru dan Kuning milik Jisung. Sudah hampir kesiangan, Jeno dan Haru sudah bersiap-siap berangkat setelah mengambil kotak bekal mereka masing-masing tapi Jisung masih diam saja mengaduk-ngaduk makanannya dengan wajah yang lesu dan tidak bersemangat. Hyukjae pikir anaknya itu sakit tapi saat ia menyentuh keningnya, suhu tubuhnya normal dan Jisung tidak sedang flu. Ada apa sebenarnya? Jisung yang biasanya sangat aktif jadi pemurung dan hal itu membuat Hyukjae sangat khawatir, ia takut ada hal buruk yang menimpa Jisung.

"Jisung, kau kenapa sayang? Tidak suka makanannya?"

Jisung menggeleng, ia meraih tasnya dengan malas-malasan mengikuti kedua kakaknya yang sudah jalan duluan dan sedang menunggu di mobil.

Bahkan setelah mobil yang mengantar anak-anak sudah hilang dari pandangannya, Hyukjae tetap merasa khawatir pada Jisung. Hyukjae membesarkan Jisung sendiri, ia tahu setiap detail tentang Jisung dan sikapnya yang seperti tadi itu adalah yang pertama kalinya selama lima tahun. Mungkin hanya _mood-swing_ anak-anak saja tapi sungguh, ini yang pertama kali untuk Hyukjae sehingga membuat rasa khawatirnya sedikit berlebihan.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Jisung bertingkah aneh, tadi saat dia masuk ke kamar kita dia tiba-tiba marah-marah dan sekarang dia tidak memakan sarapannya. Dia terus tertunduk lesu dan tidak bersemangat, apa terjadi sesuatu saat aku tidak ada di rumah?"

"Tidak ada, apa mungkin dia bertingkah aneh karena temannya yang bernama Sandeul itu?"

"Antar aku ke sekolah Jisung sekarang!"

Donghae mengangguk, "_Okay_, tapi biarkan aku sarapan dan berganti baju dulu."

"Ganti baju saja, kau bisa sarapan di mobil nanti."

"Kau suapi?"

"Ya."

"_Okay_, _call_!"

.

.

* * *

><p>Donghae tetap lah Donghae, kapanpun dan dimanapun tetap berusaha memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Awalnya Hyukjae benar-benar hanya ingin menyuapinya, tidak ada maksud untuk menggoda atau apapun itu. Hyukjae memasukan beberapa kentang goreng ke dalam mulut Donghae, namun Donghae dengan sengaja mengulum jari-jari Hyukjae sehingga membuat Hyukjae melenguh. <em>Hell<em>, mata bening Donghae tetap fokus pada jalanan tapi tangan dan mulutnya tidak berhenti menggoda Hyukjae. Yang lebih parahnya lagi, saat Hyukjae berusaha menarik jemarinya Donghae malah menggigitnya dan membuat Hyukjae memekik kesakitan. Tidak ada raut wajah rasa bersalah, Donghae malah memandang Hyukjae dengan senyum yang mengerikan. Tangan kiri Donghae kembali menggerayangi paha Hyukjae dan terus naik hingga ke selangkangannya. Sial! Ini masih di jalan raya dan Donghae malah berbuat mesum.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengontrol hormonmu saat di jalan? Kau cari mati?"

"Aku cari kepuasan."

"Sialan! Fokuskan pandanganmu pada jalanan dan berhenti menggerayangiku!"

Hyukjae menarik jemarinya dengan paksa dan menepis tangan Donghae yang sedari tadi menekan selangkangannya. Nafas Hyukjae sedikit terengah dan keringat mulai bercucuran dari pelipisnya, padahal pendingin di mobil Donghae berfungsi dengan baik. Hyukjae benci mengakuinya, tapi dia benar-benar terangsang karena ulah Donghae barusan. Karena ini masih di jalan raya, Hyukjae terpaksa menahan hasratnya dan menundanya sampai mereka sampai ke rumah nanti.

"Bukankah itu Jisung?"

Suara Donghae membuat Hyukjae tersadar, mobil yang mereka kendarai sudah berhenti di depan taman kanak-kanak tempat Jisung bermain dan menuntut ilmu. Sejenak, Hyukjae melupakan hasratnya yang sudah di ujung tanduk dan mengikuti arah pandang Donghae. Dari luar pagar sekolah, Hyukjae bisa melihat Jisung sedang duduk di ayunan dengan seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat madu. Jisung dan anak itu tidak sedang dalam obrolan seru, mereka saling membuang wajah tapi jemari kecil mereka bertaut dengan erat. Hyukjae penasaran, apa yang sedang Jisung lakukan? Ia turun dari mobil tanpa menunggu Donghae dan melangkah terburu-buru menghampiri anaknya di halaman sekolah.

"Jisung."

Mata kecil Jisung yang sembab menoleh ke arah Hyukjae, ia memandangi Hyukjae dengan tatapan yang belum pernah Hyukjae lihat sebelumnya. Degup jantung Hyukjae tiba-tiba menjadi lebih cepat saat melihat wajah anaknya yang kacau, ia takut ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpa anaknya.

"Kau kenapa? Dan siapa anak ini?"

"Sandeul, temanku."

Saat Hyukjae berjongkok di hadapan Jisung, ia menyadari bukan anaknya saja yang menangis tapi anak laki-laki yang duduk di samping Jisung pun menangis dan sama kacaunya dengan Jisung. Oh, Hyukjae ingat tentang anak bernama Sandeul ini. Kalau tidak salah, dia anak yang diceritakan Donghae kemarin.

"Kalian kenapa menangis? Kalian bertengkar?"

Jisung menggeleng, ia semakin mengeratkan tautan jemarinya dengan Sandeul.

"Sandeul baru beberapa bulan pindah kemari, tapi dia sudah mau pindah lagi minggu depan. Sandeul mau pindah ke tempat yang jauh supaya tidak ada orang jahat menemukan keluarganya."

"Kau menyukai Sandeul? Makanya kau tidak mau dia pergi, benar begitu?"

Lagi-lagi Jisung mengangguk, kali ini disertai dengan airmatanya yang mengalir deras. Di kedua pipi putihnya. Akhirnya Hyukjae tahu penyebab perubahan sikap Jisung yang tiba-tiba, ternyata dia hanya sedang gelisah. Hyukjae memangku Jisung dan duduk di ayunan, ia menatap Sandeul dengan perasaan yang tidak tentu. Hyukjae tahu betul bagaimana perasaan mereka berdua saat ini, meskipun mereka masih anak-anak , mereka pasti merasakan sakit yang sama dengan orang dewasa saat mengalami yang namanya perpisahan.

"Jadi, kenapa Sandeul harus pindah?"

Bocah bermata cokelat gelap itu memandang Hyukjae dengan tatapan sendu, Hyukjae yakin Sandeul juga merasa sangat sedih karena harus berpisah dengan Jisung.

"Ibu bilang, ada orang jahat yang berusaha mencelakai ayah jadi kami harus cepat-cepat pindah dari sini."

"Siapa nama ayahmu?"

Donghae yang baru saja tiba langsung bergabung dengan obrolan Hyukjae dan Sandeul, tidak peduli dengan wajah bingung Sandeul.

"Dia ayahnya Jisung, kau tidak usah takut."

Mendengar penjelasan Hyukjae, Sandeul mengangguk kooperatif.

"Nama ayahku, Cho Kyuhyun."

Donghae dan Hyukjae saling saling bertukar pandang. Dugaan Donghae selama ini ternyata benar, Sandeul adalah anaknya Kyuhyun. Lalu, apa maksudnya orang jahat mengejar-ngejar mereka? Apa ada banyak hal buruk yang menimpa keluarga mereka sehingga mereka harus segera pergi meninggalkan Korea? Sepertinya Donghae harus bertemu dengan Kyuhyun langsung untuk memastikan keadaan mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Sebelum kau datang ke Korea, kau tinggal dimana?"

"Barcelona, tapi kemudian ayah mengajak pindah kemari karena ayah ingin menemui sahabat-sahabatnya di sini tapi baru beberapa minggu tinggal di sini ayah dan ibu tiba-tiba berubah pikiran dan mengajak kembali ke Barcelona."

"Dimana rumahmu? Biar paman antar pulang hari ini. Kami berdua ini, sahabatnya ayah dan ibumu."

"Tapi hari ini ayah akan datang menjemput."

"Benarkah?"

"Hm."

Bagus, kalau memang benar Kyuhyun akan datang menjemput Sandeul hari ini maka Donghae dan Hyukjae ada kesempatan bertemu dengannya. Di antara semua member, hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang yang paling rumit, bahkan di bandingkan dengan hubungan Donghae dan Hyukjae pun hubungan mereka tetap yang paling rumit. Lihatlah sekarang, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bahkan tidak bisa hidup dengan tenang dan tidak bisa bertemu dengan sahabat karena ada seseorang yang mengejar-ngejar mereka.

Bel berbunyi, tanda jam istirahat anak-anak sudah berakhir dan saatnya mereka kembali ke kelas. Jisung turun dari pangkuan Hyukjae dan menuntun Sandeul kembali ke kelas setelah berpamitan pada ayah dan ibunya. Setelah anak-anak masuk kembali ke kelas, tinggal lah Donghae dan Hyukjae berdua di taman yang cukup luas itu. Mereka berdua duduk di ayunan yang tadi di pakai Jisung dan Sandeul, tangan Donghae menggengam tangan Hyukjae sambil memandangi langit yang cerah.

"Ternyata ada kisah cinta yang lebih rumit dari kisah kita."

Hyukjae menghembuskan nafas berat, sebenarnya kisah cinta Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak akan serumit sekarang seandainya dulu Sungmin tidak mengambil keputusan yang gegabah dan terburu-buru. Tapi, apa yang sudah terjadi tidak bisa di ulang lagi, disesali pun percuma karena penyesalan sedalam apapun tidak akan mampu merubah apa yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya.

Sekarang, yang Hyukjae pikirkan adalah bagaimana cara menuntaskan hasratnya yang tadi sempat tertunda. Sial! Hari ini Donghae memakai kemeja putih yang terlihat pas di badannya dan celana _jeans_ ketat yang membuat sesuatu di selangkangannya terlihat jelas. Hyukjae membuang nafas frustasi, ia menarik tangannya yang sedari tadi di genggam Donghae untuk menutupi wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memanas.

"Semua gara-gara kau!"

"Apa salahku? Aku tidak pernah menjadi orang ketiga di antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin _Hyung_, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyalahkan aku?"

"Pokoknya, semua ini gara-gara kau! Dasar sialan!"

"Kau ingin ribut denganku? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku yang salah?"

"Bodoh, kau memang bodoh! Maksudku yang ini!"

Dengan mengkesampingkan rasa malunya, Hyukjae menarik tangan Donghae untuk menyentuh selangkangannya sebelum merebut kunci mobil Donghae kabur dari taman bermain. Hyukjae masuk ke dalam mobil dengan nafas yang tersengah-engah dan wajah yang merah sempurna. Meski bukan pertama kalinya Hyukjae bersikap agresif pada Donghae, tapi rasanya tetap malu sekali!

Di dalam mobil, Hyukjae mengipasi wajahnya yang terasa panas dengan tangan. Sekarang Donghae pasti sedang berpikir yang macam-macam soal Hyukjae! Hyukjae memekik kesal, ia menyesal telah memancing Donghae dengan cara seperti tadi. Malam ini, Hyukjae pasti tidak akan baik-baik saja.

_Oh, my hole..._

"Malu setelah menggodaku?"

Donghae masuk ke dalam mobil di belakang kemudi dan langsung menunjukan senyum berbahayanya. Parkiran yang sepi. _Well_, setidaknya menuntaskan hasrat di tempat seperti ini lumayan juga. Tanpa banyak bicara, Donghae menurunkan jok mobil yang di duduki Hyukjae agar sesi bercinta mereka sedikit lebih nyaman.

"Kau yang memancingku duluan, harus kau ingat aku tidak akan berhenti meski kau memohon."

"Lakukan dengan cepat, ini tempat umum!"

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan cepat, aku perlu menikmati sensasinya."

Tanpa menunggu kalimat selanjutnya, Donghae langsung meraup bibir tipis Hyukjae dan melumatnya dengan sedikit kasar. Tidak ada waktu, Donghae tidak bisa melakukannya dengan bertele-tele karena ini tempat umum dan siapa saja bisa memergoki mereka. Jemari Donghae masuk ke dalam kemeja Hyukjae, ia mengusap pelan perut Hyukjae sebelum akhirnya naik ke puncak dada Hyukjae. Senyum Donghae semakin terkembang lebar saat menyaksikan Hyukjae melenguh pasrah, ia semakin gencar mengusap puncak dada Hyukjae karena hanya dengan begitu ia bisa mendengar erangan frustasi dari bibir tipis Hyukjae.

Jari-jari lentik Hyukjae tidak mau kalah, ia melepaskan kancing teratas kemeja Donghae dan menggerayangi dada Donghae dengan penuh afeksi. Sebelah tangannya merayap membuka sabuk dan kancing celana Donghae, tangannya masuk dan meraba sesuatu hingga membuat Donghae menggeram dalam ciumannya. Biasanya, Hyukjae tidak banyak membalas sentuhan Donghae tapi kali ini entah kenapa ia juga ingin meraba dan menyentuh seluruh lekuk tubuh Donghae.

"Cukup."

"Kenapa?"

Nafas Hyukjae masih belum teratur ketika Donghae melepaskan tautan mereka secara tiba-tiba, Ia menatap mata bening Donghae yang berkilat penuh dengan nafsu.

"Kau sudah membuatnya berdiri, kita lakukan sekarang sebelum ada yang memergoki kita."

Secara perlahan, Donghae menuntun miliknya agar masuk ke dalam lubang Hyukjae. Sensasi penyatuan mereka selalu terasa nikmat hingga membuat keduanya lupa diri, tanpa menunggu penyesuaian dari Hyukjae, Donghae langsung bergerak dengan cepat.

"_Ngh_—Donghae, terlalu cepat."

"_God damn it_! _I really like your hole_, _baby_"

Nafas keduanya beradu dan tidak teratur, semakin lama Donghae semakin mempercepat gerakannya hingga membuat mobil yang mereka tumpangi bergoyang seirang dengan pergerakan mereka.

"_Stop_! Itu, Kyuhyun baru turun dari mobilnya!"

Di tengah-tengah pergerakan mereka yang semakin liar, Hyukjae tiba-tiba mendorong dada Donghae menjauhkan bibirnya dari puncak dada Hyukjae yang sedang ia hisap.

"Sebentar, sayang!"

"Kita akan kehilangan Kyuhyun!"

Donghae menghentikan gerakan maju mundurnya dan menatap Hyukjae, jengah. Bahkan Donghae belum mencapai puncaknya tapi Hyukjae sudah menginterupsinya. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Donghae menyingkir dari tubuh Hyukjae dan kembali mengancingkan celananya.

"Sampai di rumah nanti, kau tidak akan aku lepaskan!"

Setelah berkata begitu, Donghae turun dari mobil diikuti oleh Hyukjae yang masih sibuk mengancingkan kemeja birunya. Kenapa Kyuhyun harus datang di saat yang tidak tepat? Menganggu klimaksnya yang sudah di ujung tanduk! Sial!

"Cho Kyuhyun! Tunggu!"

Mendengar namanya di sebut, laki-laki berkaca mata itu menoleh. Mata hitamnya langsung menangkap sosok Donghae dan Hyukjae yang sedang berlari menghampirinya. Kyuhyun mematung, ia tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi setelah sekian lama.

"_Hyung_."

"Ternyata benar kau!"

"Kau sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku jelaskan nanti. Sekarang, kami perlu bicara denganmu ikutlah denganku sebentar."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan kembali ke dalam mobilnya setelah memastikan Sandeul duduk dengan nyaman di kursi belakang. Sebenarnya, saat melihat keadaan Donghae dan Hyukjae yang sedikit berantakan tadi, Kyuhyun bisa langsung tahu apa yang telah dilakukan mereka berdua di dalam mobil sebelum mereka turun dan menghampirinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum miring lalu berdecih, sudah sekian lama tapi pasangan yang satu itu tetap sama mesumnya.

"Jadi, saat aku datang tadi kalian sedang melakukannya? Sudah tua masih saja seperti dulu."

Sudah sepuluh tahun dan Kyuhyun masih saja menyebalkan seperti dulu, gaya bicaranya yang hampir mirip dengan Heechul itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Membuat jengah saja. Donghae mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk, sementara Hyukjae langsung ke dapur untuk menyiapkan kudapan setelah sebelumnya membantu anak-anak berganti pakaian.

"Berhenti membahas kami, bocah! Aku mengajakmu kemari untuk membicarakan soal dirimu."

"Aku seorang ayah sekarang! Berhenti memanggilku bocah! Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kita harus bicara di rumahmu?"

Awalnya Donghae memang ingin mengajak Kyuhyun berbicara di café terdekat saja tapi melihat ada anak-anak dan situasi Kyuhyun yang tidak memungkinkan, akhirnya Donghae mengajak Kyuhyun ke rumah saja. Bicara di rumah lebih nyaman dan anak-anak bisa bermain dengan puas di rumah.

"Bicara di rumah akan lebih nyaman, anak-anak bisa bermain dan tidak lepas dari pengawasan kita. Jadi, kenapa kau harus kembali lagi ke Barcelona minggu depan padahal kau baru tinggal beberapa minggu di sini?"

Kyuhyun mendesah, ia sudah tahu akan kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan, tapi yang jelas kami kabur dari orangtua Sungmin yang masih saja mengejar kami dan menginginkan perpisahan kami."

"Kau tahu? Jisung menyukai Sandeul, kalau kau memisahkan mereka dengan cara seperti ini maka kau menyakiti Jisung dan Sandeul sekaligus. Di samping itu, kau juga membuat member yang lain khawatir! Kau menghilang begitu saja tanpa memberi kabar apapun, kau tahu betapa khawatirnya Jungsoo _Hyung_ padamu? Dia tidak bisa berhenti mencemaskanmu selama ini!"

Kyuhyun diam sejenak, mencerna semua kata-kata Donghae barusan. Benar, selama ini Kyuhyun menetap di tempat yang jauh tanpa memberi kabar apapun pada teman-temannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kyuhyun punya kewajiban untuk melindungi keluarganya, untuk saat ini keutuhan rumah tangganya dengan Sungmin jauh lebih penting dari apapun. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun bukan menghindari masalah, berkali-kali ia mencoba bicara dengan keluarga Sungmin agar merelakan mereka bersama tapi pembicaraan mereka tidak pernah mencapai kesepakatan dan malah berahir dengan adu mulut. Terus beradu mulut dan silang pendapat dengan keluarga Sungmin hanya membuatnya lelah dan frustasi, itu sebabnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memilih pergi ke tempat yang jauh demi menghindari perdebatan dengan keluarga Sungmin.

"Sudah sepuluh tahun. Dari pada menghindar, lebih baik kau coba bicarakan lagi masalah ini dengan orangtua Sungmin _Hyung_."

Kyuhyun membenarkan letak kacamatanya, kemudian ia mulai menatap Donghae dengan serius. Mungkin sudah saatnya Kyuhyun berhenti bersembunyi dan mulai menceritakan semua masalahnya pada teman-temannya yang selama ini selalu mencemaskan keadaannya. Mereka harus tahu, situasi Kyuhyun tidak semudah yang mereka bayangkan.

"Sudah aku lakukan, semua hanya sia-sia. Bahkan kehadiran Sandeul pun tidak membuat hati mereka melunak. Apapun yang aku lakukan hanya sia-sia dan percuma."

"Bagaimana dengan Sungmin _Hyung_?"

"Sekarang dia sedang ada di rumah orangtuanya. Entahlah, dia bilang akan mencoba meyakinkan orangtuanya sekali lagi. Oh, sudah sore aku harus membawa Sandeul pulang atau Sungmin akan kelabakan mencarinya. Terima kasih atas undangannya ke rumahmu, lain kali aku akan berkunjung lagi dengan Sandeul."

"Minggu depan sebelum kau kembali ke Barcelona luangkan waktumu sebentar untuk datang ke acara ulangtahun si kembar. Aku benar-benar berharap kau datang karena ada sesuatu yang penting."

Tidak ada jawaban yang pasti dari Kyuhyun, ia hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum ambigu.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ooODEOoo<strong>

* * *

><p>Niat dan rencana Donghae untuk menikahi Hyukjae sudah matang, berkali-kali ia pikirkan dan berkali-kali pula ia merasa yakin bahwa Hyukjae adalah pendamping hidup yang tepat untuknya. Semua impian Hyukjae soal lamaran dan pernikahan yang indah akan Donghae wujudkan, lebih dari itu Donghae juga sudah menyiapkan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan bulan madu mereka nanti. Semua sudah tersusun rapi di benak Donghae, tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat dan mengeksekusi rencananya.<p>

Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, Donghae sama sekali tidak percaya diri dengan semua rencananya. Semua memang sudah terencana dan tersusun rapi, tapi isi hati Hyukjae siapa yang tahu? Sudah berkali-kali Donghae memintanya untuk menikah dengan Donghae tapi Hyukjae selalu punya alasan untuk menolak Donghae. Ya, meskipun lamaran Donghae yang sebelum-sebelumnya bisa di bilang tidak resmi karena tidak ada cincin dan _event_, tapi setidaknya Donghae serius dan tulus meminta Hyukjae untuk menikah dengannya.

Donghae mendesah pelan sambil memandangi sebuah cincin perak. Cincin yang nantinya akan melingkar di jari manis Hyukjae itu, tampak berkilauan di bawah sinar lampu. Rasa cemas dan rasa tidak percaya diri terus saja menghantui Donghae, ia benar-benar takut jika saja Hyukjae menolak lamarannya nanti.

"Hah!"

Tidak, desahan itu bukan berasal dari Donghae. Pandangan Donghae beralih pada sosok mungil di sampingnya, sejak tadi hanya Jeno yang menemaninya di kamar. Bocah kecil itu ikut mendesah saat sang ayah mendesah, ia menirukan semua gerak-gerik ayahnya yang sedang bimbang itu.

"Kenapa ikut mendesah?"

"Jeno memikirkan Junhui _Hyung_. Dia manis tapi galaknya minta ampun, bicaranya tidak pernah pelan dan selalu berteriak-teriak."

"_Daddy_ sudah pernah bilang padamu sebelumnya, tapi kau membantah dan ingin terus mendekatinya. Dengar ya, saat kau dewasa nanti kau akan menemui banyak orang yang lebih menarik dari Junhui. Kau tampan sama seperti _daddy_, kau tidak akan kesulitan mendapatkan siapapun yang kau mau. Tinggal tunjuk dan orang itu akan langsung bertekuk lutut di hadapanmu."

"Benarkah? Lalu, kenapa sampai sekarang _daddy_ selalu gagal melamar _mom_? Kalau _mom_ saja menolak _dad_, bagaimana dengan orang lain? Perlu _daddy_ tahu, aku jauh lebih tampan dari daddy."

Menohok! Kata-kata Jeno barusan benar-benar menohok dan menusuk tepat ke jantungnya. Kenapa gaya bicara Jeno sedikit demi sedikit mulai seperti Junhui? Menyebalkan! Donghae menutup kotak cincin yang sedari tadi di pandanginya, ia melirik Jeno dan memincingkan matanya seolah sedang mengeluarkan laser.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa orang dewasa harus menikah dan kenapa sebelum menikah harus melakukan lamaran?"

Donghae tersenyum, pembicaraannya dengan Jeno kali ini seperti obrolan ayah dan anak sungguhan. Sejak dulu inilah yang selalu ia impi-impikan, berbicara serius dengan anaknya tentang pernikahan. Meski usia Jeno baru enam tahun—ah, dia akan berulangtahun yang ke tujuh minggu depan—tapi obrolan seperti ini benar-benar membuat Donghae merasa jadi ayah yang sesungguhnya.

"Dengan menikah, kau bisa memiliki orang yang kau sayangi seutuhnya. Hubungan kalian terikat oleh janji suci dan tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa memisahkan kalian kecuali kematian. Hm, kenapa harus melamar? Itu karena kau harus meminta orang yang kau sayangi untuk hidup denganmu, meminta seseorang untuk menjadi bagian dalam hidupmu tentu harus dengan cara yang manis. Kau harus menyentuh hatinya dan bukan hanya sekedar berjanji akan membahagiakannya, buktikan bahwa kau laki-laki yang pantas untuknya."

"Jeno tidak mengerti."

Jeno meringis sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, penjelasan ayahnya barusan membuatnya bingung. Kata-kata ayahnya barusan terlalu sulit untuk di pahami anak seusia Jeno.

"Intinya, kalau kau benar-benar mencintai orang itu dan takut kehilangan dirinya maka kau harus mengikatnya dengan cara menikahinya."

"Oh, begitu."

"Kalian sedang apa? Sudah saatnya makan malam."

Donghae dan Jeno menoleh ke arah pintu hampir bersamaan saat mendengar suara lembut Hyukjae. Mereka berdua tersenyum, Jeno langsung menghambur memeluk kaki Hyukjae sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh arti yang tidak dapat dipahami Hyukjae. Tidak mau kalah, Donghae mencuri sebuah kecupan singkat dari bibir Hyukjae hingga membuat Hyukjae membulatkan matanya kaget. Perlakuan mereka berdua hari ini sungguh tidak biasa.

"Kenapa kalian jadi seperti ini? Jangan bilang kalian habis melakukan kenakalan?"

"Kau selalu berprasangka buruk, kau bisa tambah keriput kalau terus berpikiran buruk."

"Sialan! Sebelum mengatai orang keriput, sebaiknya kau berkaca!"

Melihat kedua orang dewasa dihadapannya berdebat, Jeno hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas.

"Mulai lagi."

Tanpa mempedulikan perdebatan mereka, Jeno melenggang pergi menuju meja makan karena perutnya sudah mulai bergemuruh minta di isi. Melihat _dad_ dan _mom_ berdebat tidak akan membuat Jeno kenyang, yang ada Jeno akan semakin lapar dan bonus kepalanya menjadi pusing bila terus menyaksikan perdebatan orangtuanya.

"_Mom_ dan _dad_ mana?"

Jeno mengangkat bahu acuh saat Haru menanyakan keberadaan orangtua mereka.

"Berdebat, seperti biasanya."

"Haru tidak mengerti, kenapa orang dewasa sering berdebat dan bertengkar tapi pada akhirnya mereka menikah? Seperti _mom_ dan _dad_."

"Heechul _Samchon_ bilang, hal-hal seperti itu hanya di mengerti oleh orang dewasa. Anak-anak seperti kita hanya tahu main dan bersenang-senang."

Jisung menjawab pertanyaan Haru tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari hidangan yang ada di piringnya. Setelah bertemu dengan Heechul, Jisung belajar banyak hal darinya itu sebabnya Jisung tidak banyak komentar saat melihat kedua orangtuanya berdebat dan saling memelototi seperti mau menerkam satu sama lain. Yang ia tahu dari Heechul, hal-hal seperti itu biasa dilakukan orang dewasa saat mereka jatuh cinta dan mulai hidup bersama. Entahlah, Jisung juga kurang paham maksudnya apa, yang jelas berdebat dan bertengkar itu bagian dari cinta.

"Lalu, apa mereka akan baik-baik saja? Dulu Haru sering melihat _dad_ bertengkar dengan _mom_, lalu _mom_ meninggalkan Haru dan _Oppa_."

"Tidak tahu, tapi seharusnya mereka baik-baik saja."

Diam-diam Donghae dan Hyukjae yang sudah turun ke lantai dasar sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, memperhatikan obrolan ketiga anak-anak mereka. Meskipun hanya perdebatan kecil, Hyukjae jadi merasa tidak enak karena menunjukan rasa kesalnya di depan anak-anak. Hyukjae tahu, Jeno dan Haru pasti masih memiliki rasa trauma akibat pertengkaran Donghae dan Sagan dulu. Seharusnya Hyukjae mengerti dan tidak berdebat dengan Donghae dihadapan anak-anak karena bagaimanapun, hal-hal seperti itu tidak baik untuk perkembangan mental anak-anak seusia mereka.

"Sudah saatnya kita berhenti berdebat karena hal-hal kecil."

"Aku tidak pernah mengajakmu berdebat, sayang. Sepertinya kita harus menunjukan pada mereka bahwa hubungan kita harmonis, jadi mereka tidak akan mencemaskan hubungan kita lagi."

Hyukjae berdecih, ia tahu akan kemana arah obrolan ini.

"Jika yang kau maksud harmonis adalah menunjukan hal-hal mesum, maka lupakan!"

_Aku selalu memimpikan hal-hal seperti ini terjadi di kehidupan kita..._

.

.

* * *

><p>Tanggal 18 Juli, hari ini adalah hari ulangtahun si kembar yang ketujuh. Awalnya Donghae berniat merayakannya di rumah saja dengan calon keluarga kecilnya, tapi kemudian rencana itu berubah karena tiba-tiba saja Donghae memikirkan sesuatu tentang hubungannya dengan Hyukjae. Sudah saatnya Donghae melamar Hyukjae dengan sungguh-sungguh, sesuatu yang tidak pernah terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu akan terjadi hari ini. Hari dimana Hyukjae akan menjadi miliknya yang utuh.<p>

Tidak ada yang aneh hari ini, Donghae dan Hyukjae menghias rumah mereka bersama-sama dan meniup balon bersama anak-anak. Meski jantung Donghae terus bergemuruh karena memikirkan soal rencananya melamar Hyukjae, tapi ia tetap berusaha bersikap normal seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

"Ah! _Daddy_! Haru memecahkan balonnya lagi!"

Jeritan Jeno membuyarkan lamunan Donghae, balon yang ada di tangannya juga hampir meledak karena gas yang berlebihan. Ini sudah yang keempat kalinya Jeno menjerit karena Haru tidak henti-hentinya memecahkan balon dan tertawa senang melihat ekspresi Jisung yang terkejut.

Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya, anak-anaknya tidak berhenti saling berebut dan meneriaki karena balon.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini juga ulangtahun Haru!"

"Kau memecahkan balon yang berwarna merah! Itu untuk Junhui _Hyung_! Gadis nakal!"

"Ah, _Hyung_ dan _Noona_ kenapa ribut sekali?"

Lagi-lagi Donghae hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya ketika melihat anak-anak malah semakin ricuh berdebat. Donghae meletakan balon yang ada di tangannya dan mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hyukjae yang juga merasa pusing melihat anak-anak berdebat. Donghae melirik Hyukjae sekilas, ia merasa Hyukjae seperti tidak bersemangat sejak tadi pagi dan wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Kau sakit?"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering lembur di studio, jadi aku sering cepat lelah dan kadang tidak enak badan."

"Kau di kamar saja dan tidak usah ikut menyambut tamu nanti malam, istirahat saja."

Hyukjae bangkit dari kursi dan menuju ke dapur, ia ingat sedang memanggang biskuit di oven dan sudah saatnya di angkat.

"Sudahlah, aku akan baik-baik saja. Siapkan balonnya dan aku akan menyiapkan kue tart dan biskuitnya."

Tak lama setelah Hyukjae beranjak dari sofa, Donghae mengikutinya ke dapur membiarkan anak-anak berargumen soal balon merah. Tidak tahu kenapa, ia hanya ingin terus berada di dekat Hyukjae. Akhir-akhir ini Hyukjae seperti menjadi candunya, aroma tubuhnya selalu membuat Donghae ketagihan dan ingin terus-menerus menghirupnya. Donghae memeluk Hyukjae dari belakang saat laki-laki manis pujaan hatinya itu sedang sibuk menata biskuit panas yang baru keluar dari oven, seperti biasa ia akan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Hyukjae dan menghirup aroma tubuh Hyukjae.

"Menyingkirlah, atau kau akan terluka karena biskuit panas ini."

"Akhir-akhir selalu ingin berada di dekatmu, kau semakin hari semakin mempesona di mataku."

"Jangan merayu!"

Hyukjae menggeliat, melepaskan rengkuhan Donghae dan berbalik agar bisa menatap wajah tampan Donghae. Hyukjae memasukan sepotong biskuit yang sudah dingin ke dalam mulut Donghae kemudian mengecup bibir Donghae sekilas.

"Enak?"

"Kecupanmu? Atau biskuitnya?"

"Menurutmu lebih enak mana?"

"Biskuitnya."

"Sialan!"

Mata mereka berdua bertemu, selang beberapa detik kemudian mereka tertawa renyah bersama. Entah apa yang mereka tertawakan, hanya saja hal-hal kecil seperti ini membuat hati keduanya menjadi lebih hangat dan dinding pemisah di antara mereka perlahan mulai sirna.

Tapi di saat romantis seperti ini, otak mesum Donghae tetap bekerja. Melihat anak-anak sibuk dengan balon, Donghae semakin menghimpit Hyukjae di antara meja makan sehingga tidak ada jarak di antara mereka. Donghae tersenyum sebelum menempelkan bibirnya di bibir tipis Hyukjae, ia melumatnya dan menghisapnya sambil memejamkan mata. Tangannya yang sedari tadi menganggur, ia pakai untuk meraba bagian dalam tubuh Hyukjae. Di mulai dari perutnya lalu naik ke puncak dada Hyukjae yang langsung menimbulkan lenguhan manja dari Hyukjae. Perlahan, Donghae mulai melepas celemek yang di pakai Hyukjae dan menaikan kaos tipis Hyukjae hingga sebatas dada. Jari-jemari Donghae semakin leluasa mengelus seluruh lekuk tubuh Hyukjae, namun saat bibirnya sampai pada leher Hyukjae dan tangan yang satunya hendak melepas celana pendek yang dikenakan Hyukjae, pergerakannya tertahan karena tiba-tiba Hyukjae menjauhkan tangan Donghae dan menatapnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Donghae panik, ia menghentikan aksinya dan mulai memperhatikan wajah Hyukjae yang semakin pucat.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa aku keterlaluan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya merasa sedikit pusing. Tolong kau selesaikan biskuitnya, aku akan istirahat sebentar di kamar."

Donghae tidak menjawab Hyukjae, ia hanya mengangguk panik dan pandangannya tidak lepas dari punggung Hyukjae yang mulai menjauh dari jarak pandangnya.

"Apa _mom_ baik-baik saja? Sepertinya dia sakit."

Jisung menatap Donghae dengan raut wajah cemas, sedari tadi perasaan Jisung memang tidak enak karena melihat wajah pucat Hyukjae.

"_Mom_ tidak apa-apa, hanya kelelahan saja. Setelah istirahat sebentar, dia akan sembuh. Nah, sekarang sebaiknya Jisung bantu _dad_ menyelesaikan membuat biskuit ini."

"Haru mau ikut bantu!"

Haru berlari ke arah meja makan, meninggalkan Jeno yang masih sibuk meniup balon-balon berwarna merah yang katanya dia siapkan untuk Junhui.

"_Okay_!"

Donghae mengangguk dan membantu gadis kecilnya naik ke kursi agar bisa mencapai meja makan. Tapi memang dasar Haru, ia tidak bisa duduk tenang di kursi seperti Jisung dan malah naik ke atas meja. Haru duduk di atas meja dengan nyaman sambil menyusun biskuit mentah yang telah Donghae bentuk di loyang, sesekali ia memasukan potongan biskuit yang sudah matang ke dalam mulutnya. Haru bertepuk tangan senang saat melihat hasil karyanya, ia menata biskuit-biskuit itu dengan rapi dan mengundang anggukan puas dari Donghae. Saking senangnya, Haru tidak sengaja menendang adonan biskuit yang terletak tepat di sebelah kaki kanannya hingga tumpah dan mengenai tangan Jisung. Jisung mendengus tidak suka melihat tangannya lengket karena adonan biskuit yang di tendang Haru, ia berdiri dan melempar Haru dengan tepung yang kebetulan ada di sekitarnya.

"_Noona_ tidak mau diam!"

"Aku 'kan tidak sengaja!"

"_Noona_ membuat Jisung lengket!"

"Aku bilang, aku tidak sengaja!"

Lagi-lagi mereka berdebat dan bertengkar. Donghae mengabaikan Haru dan Jisung yang mulai saling melempar tepung, ia lebih memilih memanggang biskuit yang telah di tata Haru tadi sebelum biskuit itu di lempar dan di jadikan senjata oleh mereka berdua.

_Like parent, like childs..._

"Apa keluarga kalian selalu sejorok ini? Apa-apaan ini semua? Kau menghancurkan dapur dan membuat seisi rumah berantakan! Dimana Hyukjae?"

Suara Heechul membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu membeku. Jeno menghentikan aktifitasnya meniup balon dan langsung berdiri menghampiri Junhui yang sedang bergelayut manja di belakang Heechul, sementara Haru dan Jisung menghentikan aksi lempar-lemparannya saat seluruh tubuh mereka hampir tertutupi oleh tepung.

"_Hyung_, kau datang? Oh, ada Junhui dan Hangeng _Hyung_ juga."

"Dimana Hyukjae? Ya Tuhan, kalian benar-benar membuat kacau seisi rumah! Tiga jam lagi pesta di mulai dan kalian malah membuat kacau rumah!"

"Tadi dia mengeluh tidak enak badan, sekarang dia di kamar sedang istirahat."

Nalurinya sebagai ibu rumah tangga langsung muncul begitu melihat rumah yang berantakan. Heechul meletakan barang bawaannya di sofa dan langsung membereskan kekacauan yang di buat Donghae serta anak-anaknya. Selesai dengan barang-barang yang tadi berhamburan di setiap sudut rumah, Heechul langsung menggendong Haru dan Jisung yang hampir mirip dengan biskuit itu menuju kamar mandi. Seperti saat memandikan Junhui ketika anak semata wayangnya itu seusia Haru dan Jisung, Heechul memandikan mereka dengan telaten dan cekatan, menggosok setiap lekuk dan lipatan memastikan tidak ada kotoran yang tertinggal di tubuh mereka.

Tugas Heechul selesai, rumah yang tadinya kacau sudah rapi dan tinggal menghiasnya, anak-anak yang tadinya kacau dan kotor sudah kembali bersih dan wangi. Heechul tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerjanya, meskipun sedikit pemalas dan jarang sekali menyentuh dapur, Heechul tetaplah seseorang yang suka kebersihan dan telaten mengurus anak-anak.

"Aku akan melihat Hyukjae ke kamarnya, kau dan Hangeng mulailah menghias rumah ini."

Heechul naik ke lantai dua dengan perasaan yang kacau, saat mendengar Hyukjae tidak enak badan perasaannya mendadak tidak enak.

_Jangan-jangan dia—_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ooODEOoo<strong>

* * *

><p>Sejak kemarin sore, sebenarnya Hyukjae memang sudah merasa tidak enak badan tapi ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk datang ke studio dan menyelesaikan rekaman yang telah terjadwal. Sebagai produser, Hyukjae tidak bisa melalaikan tugasnya hanya karena pusing sedikit jadi ia tetap datang dan menyaksikan jalannya rekaman hingga selesai. Hyukjae masih terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur padahal pesta akan di mulai kurang dari dua jam lagi, apa daya? Badannya benar-benar lemas dan Hyukjae merasa perutnya seperti di aduk-aduk, ia tidak punya energi sedikit pun.<p>

Hyukjae bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan maksud meraih gelas yang berisi air hangat dan kotak obat yang terletak di meja nakas di sampingnya, tapi sialnya ia benar-benar lemah hingga tidak sengaja menjatuhkan kotak obat itu ke lantai. Hyukjae mendengus, di saat seperti ini hal-hal bodoh malah terjadi dan tenaganya semakin terkuras.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Heechul _Hyung_."

Heechul langsung menghampiri Hyukjae dan membereskan isi kotak obat yang tercecer di lantai, kemudian ia duduk di samping Hyukjae sambil membenahi posisi Hyukjae agar nyaman.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Sejak kemarin aku merasa tidak enak badan."

"Sudah ke dokter?"

Telapak tangan Heechul menyentuh dahi Hyukjae untuk memastikan suhu tubuhnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, alis Heechul bertaut heran. Aneh, suhu tubuh Hyukjae normal tapi ia mengeluh tidak enak badan.

"Belum, rencananya baru besok setelah pesta ulangtahun si kembar selesai."

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hm. _Hyung_, aku hanya kelelahan saja. Tidak usah cemas."

"Aku tahu, tapi bagaimanapun kau harus tetap ke dokter untuk di periksa."

"Yang lain sudah datang, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin _Hyung_ juga datang. Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Ya, aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Kalian tunggu di bawah, sebentar lagi aku menyusul."

Setelah Donghae dan Heechul menutup pintu kamar, Hyukjae bangkit dari tempat tidur sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit berat. Inginnya, Hyukjae berbaring saja di tempat tidur dan beristirahat lebih lama lagi tapi ia juga tidak mungkin membiarkan Donghae menyiapkan pesta ulangtahun anak-anak sendirian. Sekali lagi, atau entah yang keberapa kalinya Hyukjae membuka laci di lemarinya dan memperhatikan sebuah benda dengan tatapan berharap. Benda yang selama dua minggu belakangan ini menjadi pusat perhatiannya itu tergeletak manis di laci lemarinya, entah apa yang akan Hyukjae lakukan pada benda kecil itu.

Hyukjae berganti pakaian dengan setelan semi formal dan mematut dirinya di cermin untuk memastikan penampilannya tidak kacau, ia tersenyum mendapati setelan lamanya masih terasa pas di tubuh rampingnya. Wajahnya sedikit pucat, tapi tidak masalah yang penting Hyukjae tidak terlihat berantakan. Kaki jenjang Hyukjae melangkah menuruini setiap anak tangga dengan perlahan, belakangan ini Hyukjae harus ekstra hati-hati menjaga tubuhnya. Matanya langsung menangkap wajah tampan Donghae yang sedang tersenyum gembira bersama anak-anaknya, tak lama pandangan mereka bertemu dan pandangan Donghae seolah mengisyaratkan Hyukjae agar segera turun dan bergabung bersama mereka. Hyukjae menghampiri Donghae dan anak-anak langsung menyambutnya dengan sebuah pelukan, dalam hitungan ketiga si kembar diikuti oleh Jisung meniup lilinnya setelah menyanyikan lagu selamat ulangtahun untuk si kembar yang sekarang berusia tujuh tahun.

"Semoga Jeno dan Haru jadi anak yang semakin pintar dan selalu menyayangi _daddy_."

Hyukjae tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat Donghae berjongkok dan mengecup kening si kembar bergantian. Hati Hyukjae seperti menghangat melihat adegan di depannya. Interaksi Donghae dan anak-anak memang selalu membuat Hyukjae terharu dan membuatnya semakin jatuh cinta pada laki-laki bermata sendu itu.

"Haru akan semakin menyayangi daddy asalkan daddy memberikan kartu kredit _daddy_ yang berwarna hitam itu."

Haru tersenyum sampai lesung pipinya yang hanya akan terlihat saat ia tersenyum lebar itu terbentuk dengan sempurna, celotehnya soal kartu kredit tadi langsung mengundang tawa dari semua orang yang ada di pesta itu. Tidak di sangka, Haru dan Hyukjae punya hobi yang sama yaitu, menguras habis isi dompet Donghae.

"Kau benar-benar akan membuat _daddy_ bangkrut, sayang. Sekarang, potong kuenya dan berikan pada _mom_ dan _dad_."

Jeno dan Haru memotong kuenya tapi alih-alih memberikannya pada Donghae atau Hyukjae, Jeno malah menarik Junhui dan memberikan potongan kue pertamanya pada bocah yang berambut hitam legam itu. Donghae dan Hyukjae berdecih di waktu yang hampir bersamaan, sulit di percaya cinta Jeno pada Junhui ternyata melebihi cintanya pada kedua orangtuanya. Pandangan Hyukjae beralih pada Haru, gadis kecil itu menarik ujung jas Hyukjae agar berjongkok. Ah, rupanya gadis kecil ini ingin Hyukjae menerima potongan kue pertamanya. Hyukjae menerima kue itu dengan senang hati tapi kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu, pandangan mata Haru tidak lepas dari sosok Kiwon. Mata bening Haru terus mencuri pandang pada Kiwon yang ada di pangkuan Kibum. Hyukjae mengerti, Haru mungkin ingin memberikan sepotong kue untuk Kiwon juga, hanya saja dia terlalu malu untuk melakukannya sendiri.

Hyukjae memotong sepotong kue lagi dan memberikannya pada Haru.

"Berikan ini pada Kiwon."

Mata Haru membulat, "Malu, _mom_!"

Dengan desakan Hyukjae akhirnya Haru menghampiri Kiwon dan memberikan kue itu padanya dengan malu-malu. Gadis kecil kesayangan Donghae itu bertingkah seperti gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta, membuat Donghae berdecih sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Anak-anakku tidak ada yang menyayangiku!

Donghae merajuk, tampaknya dia kesal dengan tingkah anak-anaknya yang tidak memberikannya sepotong kue pun. Hyukjae yang melihat itu, menghampiri Donghae dan mengecup bibirnya singkat sebelum memberikan sepotong kue padanya.

"Kau hanya perlu sepotong kue dariku."

Dan sorak-sorak dari semua orang ada di rumagan itu langsung menggelegar begitu melihat aksi _Lovey-Dovey_ Donghae dan Hyukjae. Sepertinya, pasangan fenomenal ini telah benar-benar kembali.

"Ah, aku tidak tahan melihat semua ini. Yang ulangtahun anak-anak tapi malah orangtuanya yang asik sendiri."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ucapannya barusan kontan saja mengundang tatapan tidak suka dari Donghae yang kebetulan mendengarnya, bocah sialan! Masih saja bicaranya pedas.

"Apa? Ada yang salah? Sudahlah, aku mau bermain game dengan Sandeul saja."

Donghae berdecih menyepelekan ucapan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Kau pikir anakmu peduli padamu? Lihat, dia sedang sibuk dengan Jisung!"

Mata Kyuhyun terpejam kesal, ia melihat anaknya sedang duduk di tepi kolam berenang sambil bermain _PSP_ dengan Jisung. Kedua anak itu tampaknya tidak peduli dengan pesta dan lebih suka menghabiskan waktu berduaan. Mereka tertawa dan saling memandang, seolah mereka sedang berada di dunianya sendiri.

"Sekarang, sementara anak-anak berpesta sendiri, aku ingin perhatian semua orang."

Hyukjae dan semua orang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghae. Bingung dan berdebar, hanya itu yang bisa Hyukjae rasakan saat Donghae menggenggam tangannya dan menatapnya dengan intens. Tidak dapat Hyukjae pungkiri, tatapan Donghae padanya selalu berhasil membuatnya terpana dan tidak bisa berpaling.

"Aku Lee Donghae, ingin mengatakan pada sesuatu yang penting pada Lee Hyukjae dihadapan semua orang. Aku memang tidak bisa menyusun kata romantis dan tidak bisa membuat _event_ semewah dan seromantis member lainnya, tapi aku di sini berdiri dihadapanmu dan semua orang ingin mengatakan dengan tulus dan sungguh-sungguh bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu. Kita pernah bersama-sama selama hampir limabelas tahun, berpisah selama sepuluh tahun dan sekarang kita kembali bertemu. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu tidak hanya selama limabelas tahun atau duapuluh tahun saja, aku ingin bersamamu selama sisa hidupku. Lee Hyukjae, mau kah kau menikah denganku dan menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersamaku?"

Hyukjae hanya bisa membelalakan matanya ketika melihat Donghae tiba-tiba berlutut dan menyerahkan sebuah cincin perak padanya. Hal yang pernah Hyukjae bayangkan dan selalu menjadi impiannya kini terwujud, Donghae benar-benar melakukan semua ini untuknya. Jujur saja, Hyukjae benar-benar terharu melihat Donghae mempersiapkan semua ini untuknya tapi bayangan tentang sebuah benda yang ada di laci lemarinya tiba-tiba hadir dan membuat Hyukjae berbalik menghindari tatapan Donghae.

"Aku tidak bisa."

Setelah berkata demikian, Hyukjae berlari kembali ke kamarnya. Semua orang saling bertukar pandang, bingung. Mereka semua tidak mengerti ada apa sebenarnya? Bukankah selama ini Hyukjae bersedia kembali pada Donghae? Lalu kenapa lamaran Donghae di tolak?

"Dasar bodoh! Aku tidak bisa menolakmu karena kau membuatku begini!"

Lagi-lagi semua orang yang di ruangan itu di buat bingung sekaligus tercengang oleh kelakuan Hyukjae yang tiba-tiba kembali dari kamarnya dengan sebuah _testpack_ di tangannya. Hyukjae melemparkannya ke arah Donghae yang masih berlutut, kemudian ia menarik lengan Donghae agar berdiri.

"Aku tidak bisa menolak untuk menikahimu karena aku perlu ayah untuk anak di dalam kandunganku."

"A—Ap—apa? Apa maksudnya?"

"Saat kabur dari rumah, aku melakukan hal yang sama dengan Heechul _Hyung_. Aku ingin sempurna untukmu, aku ingin terus bersamamu karena cintaku padamu lebih besar dari apa yang kau bayangkan. Kau tahu betapa sakitnya melakukan semua ini? Aku mengambil resiko besar ini dan melupakan harga diriku sebagai laki-laki hanya karena aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolakmu."

"Jadi—jadi, hal ekstrim yang pernah Heechul katakan padaku itu adalah ini?"

Masih dengan tampang bodoh dan kagetnya, Donghae menatap semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu bergantian. Hatinya senang sampai rasanya meledak-ledak saking bahagianya, isi kepalanya tiba-tiba campur aduk dan tidak tentu. Semua ini bahkan terlalu sulit untuk di percaya.

"Dasar lamban!"

Hyukjae merebut cincin yang ada di genggaman Donghae dan memakainya sendiri di jari manisnya. Kemudian, Hyukjae menarik wajah Donghae agar menghadap ke arahnya dan langsung melumat bibir Donghae, tidak peduli pada anak-anak yang sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Donghae sialan! Karena kau sudah membuatku jadi seperti ini, kau harus membuat pesta pernikahan yang mewah untukku! Aku ingin menguras habis seluruh tabunganmu!"

"Lakukan! Lakukan sesukamu, aku tidak membutuhkan apapun selain dirimu dan anak-anak."

_Benar, kau hanya membutuhkan aku karena aku sendiri pun hanya membutuhkanmu untuk selalu berada di sisiku..._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ooODEOoo<strong>

* * *

><p>"Jadi, sekarang kau punya orangtua yang lengkap lagi. Bergembiralah, bocah!"<p>

"Aku sangat gembira, terima kasih."

Jeno tersenyum hangat pada Junhui, bukan semata-mata karena ia benar-benar berterimakasih pada Junhui tapi lebih karena ia bahagia melihat Junhui tersenyum padanya meski hanya sekilas. Tanpa permisi, Jeno membuat Junhui menghadap ke arahnya dan jemari mungilnya menarik dasi kupu-kupu yang di pakai Junhui hingga membuat wajah Junhui sejajar dengan wajahnya. Perlahan, Jeno mulai mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka dan bibir mungil mereka berdua bertemu.

Mata bulat Junhui semakin melebar saat merasakan hembusan nafas Jeno yang hangat. Junhu berusaha munduru untuk melepaskan bibir mereka yang masih menempel, tapi sialnya Jeno malah semakin menarik kuat dasinya hingga membuatnya semakin membungkuk dan bibir mereka berdua pun semakin menempel erat.

"Kalau kita sudah dewasa nanti, kau harus manu menikah denganku karena aku sudah menciummu. _Daddy_ bilang, kau harus menikah dengan orang yang telah menciummu. Mengerti?"

"Bocah sialan! Ibu...!"

.

.

* * *

><p>"Tidak bisakah kau tetap di sini saja dan terus bersekolah denganku?"<p>

Suara Jisung bergetar saat mengucapkan kalimatnya, ia benar-benar sedih karena Sandeul benar-benar harus pergi setelah pesta ulangtahun kedua kakaknya selesai. Setelah bergembira bersama dan menghabiskan waktu bermain game, akhirnya Sandeul mengatakan kalimat perpisahan pada Jisung. Bagi Jisung yang sebelumnya tidak pernah punya teman dekat, perpisahan adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan. Jisung menarik tangan Sandeul dan membuat jemari mereka bertaut dengan erat, pandangannya masih tidak lepas dari sosok dihadapannya. Mengukir wajah manis itu dalam ingatannya agar abadi.

"Kalau begitu, tidak apa-apa kau pergi asal kau berjanji akan kembali menemuiku. Janji?"

Sandeul mengangguk, ia menautkan jari kelingking mereka. Hati sandeul tak kalah hancurnya, bertahun-tahun ia hidup hanya dengan orangtuanya saja dan tidak pernah punya teman. Sekarang, saat Sandeul memiliki teman sebaik Jisung orangtuanya malah menyuruhnya kembali pindah ke luar negeri dan meninggalkan semua kebahagiaannya di sini.

"Kau juga harus berjanji padaku, kau tidak akan menyukai orang lain selain aku."

"Janji."

.

.

* * *

><p>"Terima kasih kuenya dan selamat, <em>Noona<em> akan punya ibu baru."

"Ya, sama-sama. Terima kasih juga, Kiwon."

Tidak ada obrolan lagi setelah itu, mereka berdua hanya tertunduk malu sambil memainkan jari. Untuk pertama kalinya Haru bersikap malu-malu dihadapan seseorang, biasanya Haru akan lari kesana kemari dan berteriak-teriak heboh mengejar Jisung tapi kali ini, Haru sedikit lebih tenang dari biasanya.

"_Noona_ cantik."

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi putih Haru, kecupan spontan dari Kiwon itu langsung membuat seluruh wajah Haru merona merah.

"Kiwon juga."

"Hm? Sama? Maksudmu aku sama cantik denganmu?"

"Bukan! Maksudnya, kau juga tampan."

Haru tersenyum canggung menunjukan lesung pipinya. Tatapan polos Kiwon membuat Haru salah tingkah dan bingung.

"Besok _daddy_ akan mengajakku ke kebun binatang, _Noona_ mau ikut? _Daddy_ bilang, ajakan seperti di sebut ajakan kencan dan _Noona_ tidak bisa menolaknya."

"Kencan? Seperti yang biasa dilakukan _mom_ dan _dad_?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

.

.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>BIG THANKS TO:<strong>

**Lee Haerieun, Miss Chocoffee, **  
><strong>nurul. , lee ikan, abilhikmah, akuu, HHSHelviJjang, haeveunka, depi rizqhadiechipie, Hein-Zhouhee1015, ren, ahahyuk, dekdes, HAEHYUK IS REAL, Kei Tsukiyomi, FishyHaeHyuk, Haehyuk, Tina KwonLee, dewinyonyakang, Lala, eun143, Namekeysha nada, DIAHDEGA, chowlee794, jewel0404, haehyuk86 ,RieHaeHyuk , fitri, haehyukkie, Min Hwa, LS-snowie, nanaxz, dirakyu, hyuk, Etoilepolarise, kartikawaii, RoostafaElf, Yewook Turtle, guest, aiyu kie, hyunraa1202, nyukkunyuk, Reezuu608, BabyBuby, haehyukkies, bubbleshae, wildapolaris, nurulsaputri26, lee ahra, Aimikka Cloudy, Eunhyukkee04, ranigaem1, babyhyukee, Kha, nemonkey, Polarise437, Bluerissing, mizukhy yank eny, faridaanggra, yungyung<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Hai, akhirnya bisa update...ada typo ya? maaf gak di edit krn saya update dan ngetik buru-buru takut gak sempet lagi ^^**

**Maaf ngaret dan gak sesuai janji, saya ada beberapa alasan kenapa fanfic ini ngaret ^^**

**Pertama, akhir tahun saya sibuk buat laporan di kantor dan gak punya waktu luang. saya terlalu sibuk sampai sakit jadi pas libur pun saya nginep di rumah sakit krn terlalu capek ^^**

**Kedua, adik saya kecelakaan motor jadi beberapa hari ke belakang saya sibuk ngurusin dia.**

**ketiga, ibu saya meninggal.**

**Jadi, pikiran saya selama beberapa minggu ke belakang kacau banget dan berimbas ke fanfic...maaf kl chapter ini kurang bagus atau gak bagus sama sekali tapi saya udah berusaha semampu saya buat gak nyampur adukin urusan pribadi ke fanfic. meskipun saya sibuk dan banyak musibah tapi saya tetep update fanfic ini sampai selesai krn saya ngerasa tanggung jawab sama kalian dan fanfic ini ^^ untuk itu, terima kasih sama semua readers yang review dan selalu menyemangati saya...itu berarti banget ^^**

**Oh, iya maaf juga belum nyantumin thanks to...insya allah besok saya cantumin thanks to nya krn sekarang waktu saya mepet gak bisa ngetik nama kalian satu2...maaf dan makasih pengertiannya ^^ sekali lagi makasih buat semua yg udah review meskipun gak bisa nyebutin namanya satu2 saya bener2 berterimakasih sama kalian ^^**

**See ya in next fanfic ^^**

**Last, review? thanks~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

**With Love,**

**Milkyta Lee**


	7. EPILOG

**EVERLASTING LOVE**

**(EPILOG)**

**Main Cast:**** Lee Donghae****, Lee Hyukjae  
><strong>

****Genre:** Romance, Family, Friendship  
><strong>

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**There's no answer, there's no reason to find full of love...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Dua hari setelah pernikahan, Donghae dan Hyukjae baru bisa melaksanakan yang namanya <em>Honey moon trip<em>. Jangan tanya kenapa karena jawabannya sudah pasti karena anak-anak. Setelah acara pemberkatan dan resepsi, rencananya Donghae akan langsung berangkat ke Malibu untuk menghabiskan waktu romantis dengan Hyukjae sebagai pengantin baru. Sialnya, hari itu Haru tiba-tiba menangis meraung-raung karena tidak mau ditinggalkan dan memaksa ingin ikut. Untungnya hanya Haru saja yang rewel saat itu, Jeno malah senang dititipkan di rumah Heechul selama seminggu ke depan tentunya karena dia bisa bertemu dengan Junhui setiap hari dan Jisung hanya bisa menurut apa kata orangtuanya karena bila Jisung menjadi anak yang penurut, Donghae berjanji akan membawa Jisung ke Barcelona saat liburan sekolah nanti. Sebenarnya, Donghae juga memberikan iming-iming janji pada Haru yang sayangnya langsung di tolak mentah-mentah oleh gadis kecil itu. Donghae menjanjikan akan membawa Haru berjalan-jalan dan belanja sepuasnya kalau Haru mau menuruti perintahnya, tapi gadis kecil itu malah menangis dan memeluk Hyukjae dengan erat seolah meminta belas kasihan dari Hyukjae. Hampir saja rencana bulan madu mereka gagal karena Hyukjae merasa iba pada Haru yang terus menangis tersedu-sedu, tapi Donghae punya seribu cara untuk meyakinkan Hyukjae bahwa Haru akan baik-baik saja.

Cara yang dilakukan Donghae untuk meluluhkan hati Haru memang sedikit ekstrim dan mungkin akan membuat Donghae bangkrut. Donghae terpaksa menunjukan kartu kredit _unlimited_-nya pada Haru agar gadis kecil itu berhenti menangis dan tentu saja berhasil! Mata Haru langsung bersinar dan tangisnya sirna begitu saja begitu melihat kartu berwarna hitam mengkilap itu. Donghae menghela nafas panjang, awal bulan nanti ia harus bersiap-siap menangis karena tagihan kartu kreditnya mungkin akan benar-benar menguras harta bendanya.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu? Dari tadi kau terus saja menghela nafas."

Suara Hyukjae terdengar begitu sejuk di telinga Donghae, setidaknya masih ada Hyukjae di sampingnya dan bayang-bayang soal waktu romantis mereka di Malibu kembali berputar di kepalanya, membuat Donghae kembali tersenyum dan melupakan sejenak soal kartu kreditnya yang di rampok Haru.

"Aku tiba-tiba memikirkan anak-anak."

"Kau memikirkan kartu kreditmu, bukannya anak-anak!"

"Hm, kau selalu tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan, untuk apa bertanya lagi?"

Hyukjae berdecih dan kembali melanjutkan sarapan paginya di atas kapal pesiar yang di sewa Donghae khusus untuk bulan madu mereka selama seminggu ke depan.

"Aku sudah selesai, sekarang aku mau keluar dan menikmati angin laut!"

Tanpa menunggu Donghae selesai, Hyukjae melangkah keluar tidak peduli ia hanya memakai selembar kemeja tipis _over size_ yang dipadukan dengan bokser super pendek dan ketat yang sengaja ia beli sebelum berangkat bulan madu. _Honey moon fashion_. Inginnya Hyukjae memakai kemeja Donghae agar terlihat lebih romantis, tapi sayangnya ukuran badan mereka tidak berbeda jauh sehingga kemeja Donghae tidak tampak kebesaran saat di pakai olehnya, jadi Hyukjae terpaksa membeli sendiri.

Setelah selesai dengan sarapannya, Donghae menyusul Hyukjae keluar dan langsung mendekapnya dari belakang. Entah gemas atau bagaimana, Donghae langsung menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hyukjae ke kanan dan ke kiri membuat Hyukjae mengerang tidak suka karena bayi dalam perutnya mungkin tidak merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan Donghae yang seperti itu.

"Kau mau membuatku keguguran? Hentikan!"

"Aku gemas padamu."

"Jadi, aku lebih manis dari anak-anak?"

Hyukjae berbalik lalu menangkup kedua pipinya sendiri dengan telapak tangan dan tersenyum manis menunjukan gusinya pada Donghae. Melihat sang istri bertingkah menggemaskan, Donghae kembali merengkuh pinggang Hyukjae dan melumat bibirnya dengan sedikit kasar. Sial! Kalau saja Hyukjae sedang tidak mengandung, Donghae ingin sekali menggarapnya habis-habisan selama seminggu penuh.

"Kau membuatku terus jatuh cinta padamu, bahkan setelah sepuluh tahun cintaku padamu tetap sama dan tidak pernah berubah."

"Sejak dulu aku tahu kau sangat mencintai aku. Hanya aku, Lee Hyukjae yang bisa membuat Lee Donghae mabuk kepayang karena cinta."

"Kau benar."

Donghae kembali mengecupi seluruh wajah Hyukjae dan berakhir di bibir _plum_nya yang tipis, ia memagutnya dan meraup seluruh permukaan bibir Hyukjae saking gemasnya dengan rasa bibir Hyukjae. Ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan liar, bahkan jemari Donghae sudah mulai masuk ke dalam kemeja Hyukjae dan meraba seluruh permukaan kulitnya yang halus.

"Tunggu! Kita tidak bisa melakukannya. Terlalu berbahaya."

Gagal. Donghae tersenyum pasrah, bagaimanapun Hyukjae benar di saat seperti ini mereka tidak bisa melakukannya karena terlalu bahaya untuk Hyukjae dan bayinya. Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya, ia menggenggam jemari Hyukjae kemudian membawanya ke kamar.

"Sembilan bulan ya?"

Donghae bergumam pelan sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, sementara Hyukjae hanya mengangguk sambil mengikuti Donghae rebahan di tempat tidur. Hyukjae memiringkan tubuhnya agar bisa leluasa memandangi Donghae yang juga sedang memandanginya dengan hangat, pandangan mereka saling beradu dalam keheningan.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan selama sembilan bulan sambil menunggumu? Haruskah aku main ke bar dan menyewa laki-laki panggilan?"

Mata Hyukjae memincing tidak suka, ia membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Donghae.

"Aku tidak suka cara bercandamu!"

"Ukh, Sayangku merajuk. Jangan marah, sungguh aku hanya bercanda."

Tangan Donghae terulur untuk meraih pinggang Hyukjae, tapi Hyukjae menepisnya dengan keras dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bantal. Tidak tahukah Donghae? Hyukjae semakin sensitif akhir-akhir ini.

"Jangan marah, sampai kapanpun hanya kau yang akan aku cintai. Tidak peduli ada yang lebih muda dan lebih _sexy_ hanya kau yang akan aku cintai bahkan sampai hembusan nafasku yang terakhir, aku hanya akan mencintaimu. Di mataku hanya ada kau seorang, maafkan aku."

Mendengar rayuan Donghae, Hyukjae melunak. Hyukjae bahkan membiarkan Donghae mendekatinya dan merengkuh pinggangnya, Hyukjae juga diam saja saat Donghae mengecupi puncak kepalanya dan sesekali menghisap tengkuknya.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, maafkan aku."

Donghae melepaskan rengkuhannya dan membalikan tubuh Hyukjae agar pandangan mereka kembali beradu.

"Jangan bercanda seperti itu lagi, aku tidak suka! Aku takut kau benar-benar melakukannya."

"Tidak akan. Hei, kau meragukan cintaku? Kita sudah bersama sejak kita remaja, kau masih juga ragu?"

Hyukjae menggeleng pelan, "Aku membenci fakta bahwa kau masih tampan bahkan setelah kau menjadi ayah dan tidak muda lagi! Aku benci saat melihat orang memandangimu dengan tatapan kagum dan terpesona! Kau miliku, hanya aku yang boleh terpesona padamu."

Tawa Donghae hampir saja meledak karena pengakuan konyol Hyukjae, beginikah rasanya menikahi orang hamil? Lucu, bagaimana bisa Hyukjae merajuk hanya karena orang-orang yang memandanginya dengan kagum?

"Aku tahu, aku hanya milikmu dan aku hanya mencintaimu. Selamanya hanya mencintaimu seorang."

Jemari Donghae menarik dagu Hyukjae, ia memegut bibir Hyukjae dengan perlahan seolah bibir Hyukjae adalah sesuatu yang rapuh. Donghae memagaut bibir atas dan bawah Hyukjae secara bergantian, ia menyampaikan seluruh cintanya lewat sebuah ciuman lembut dan dalam.

_Aku mencintaimu, Lee Hyukjae. Hanya kau seorang._

.

.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Pertanyaan dan lain sebagainya, silahkan ajukan ke PM atau twitter MilkyBaobei**

**Makasih ^^**

**.**

**.**

**With Love,**

**Milkyta Lee**


End file.
